Out of Control
by Space Chick
Summary: Veronica Yuy has a reputation that was acquired at sixteen. At twenty, her life is finally catching up with her. Vaughn Winner, the empath, has seen and felt what it has done to her. And with who he is, he tries to help her. But will she let him?
1. Reputation

_Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!_

Out of Control, Part 1 

**__**

Veronica Yuy scowled as she watched Vaughn Winner dance with Randy at Bobby Arquette's party. "She has a damn boyfriend, what does she need him for?" she muttered into her drink. In the back of her mind she knew that Donavon was working and would more then likely come when he got out of it. She never admitted to her jealousy. She felt that it was beneath her to admit it. "And I wonder what Donavon would say to his cousin if he saw him like that with his girlfriend?" She set her drink down and smoothed a hand over her short red dress. It conformed to her voluptuous figure. It earned her lustful looks as she crossed the room towards her two friends and to Bobby. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed how he was staring openly at Randy. It made her grit her teeth. She pasted a smile on her lips as she reached them. "I was wondering when you two were going to get here?"

Vaughn grinned at the blond in front of him. "I was going to come originally. Donavon was too except he got stuck working tonight. He'll be here later. He told me to keep an eye on her," he said as he nodded at Randy. 

Randy snorted and tossed her hair back over her shoulder. "Like I need looking after," she said as she rolled her eyes, "but it is nice of him anyway," she added, giving Vaughn a smile. 

Veronica mentally throttled Randy for a moment. She looked at Bobby. "Care to dance?"

"Always," Bobby replied as he took her hand and kissed the back of it. He led her out to the dance floor. 

******************************************************************************

Vaughn's amethyst eyes followed her. "She's getting herself into a heap of trouble wearing that dress."

Randy snorted again. "Like she gives a damn. She's already slept with him. Bobby is her current "plaything." But it gives her a reputation and too many people know it," she said frowning. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "But you seem to appreciate how she looks in that dress."

"I'm male."

"Like that explains everything."

"It does. Randy, a guy will look at anything that has a tight ass and a nice set of breasts. Veronica has them. So do you. You get just as many looks as she does."

"I believe my dad cured them of that syndrome long ago with the shotgun," Randy added wryly. "It scared the hell out of Bobby, who then promptly told all the guys in the school about it. Then he fell into Veronica's arms and she into his bed."

"Like she's not getting anything out of it."

"I'm not saying she's not. She's more manipulative then I am. She'll use him, get tired of him eventually and move on. It's been that cycle for the past four years."

"You know why she started sleeping with guys then," Vaughn said as he faced Randy. He arched his brow. 

"I know why. I figured it out along time ago. It was because of her competition with me. She felt like she would lose in the guy department when she saw that I had her clearly beat in the athletic and academic departments," Randy sighed as she shook her head again. 

"And because you finally got that body of yours," he added, his eyes running over her curving figure in the short black skirt and the simple white tank top with the knee high leather boots. 

She sighed. "I couldn't help that. I was a late bloomer." A smile then crossed her lips. "But I certainly gave her a run for her money since Carin never had the body to compete with Veronica. She could because she had a pretty face, she just lacked a body. I must say you liked it when I did."

He gave her a roguish grin and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I would be lying if I said no."

******************************************************************************

Veronica wasn't really paying attention to Bobby. She was still too busy looking over at Randy and Vaughn. Her sapphire eyes frosted over as she watched him pick her up and swing her around before setting her back down again. _"What does she have that I don't? Why did Vaughn always pay most of his attention to her and not to me? I know she said that he's fantasized about me, but I'm more than certain that he's had ideas about her too."_

Bobby looked down at the blond in his arms. They were linked about her waist. He considered her as his, but she was free to do what she wanted. She never showed any propriety towards him except in front of Randy Maxwell, the one who had got away because her father and his shotgun. The mere thought of that incident made his blood run cold. But Veronica had thawed that extremely quickly thereafter. He bent his head over hers. "Want to go somewhere else?" he whispered in her ear. 

She leaned her head back and looked up at him. A practiced smile crossed her lips as she passed another look over at Randy and Vaughn still dancing. "Lead the way," she purred into his ear as she stood on her toes and gave his ear a sharp nip. 

A delighted look entered his eyes as he led her from the room. 

******************************************************************************

Vaughn's eyes followed Veronica as she left the room with Bobby. They narrowed slightly on him as he watched him give his friends a sly look. "He uses her just like she uses him. She'll get burned in the end," he muttered under his breath. 

Randy had seen it too. Her eyes went to Vaughn's. His eyes were glittering dangerously as they watched Bobby. She shuddered inwardly. _"And to think I went out with that slime ball once." _

******************************************************************************

Veronica sighed as she stuffed her panties into her purse. She looked over her shoulder once more at Bobby, who was still asleep. She didn't say anything as she left the room. She glanced at her watch. It was a little after three in the morning. She made her way down the steps and past people passed out all over the place. She let herself out of the back door and walked into the driveway. Bobby had picked her up and brought her, but she really didn't want to wake him up. She was going to ride back with Randy, Vaughn, or Donavon, but she wasn't up to seeing the censure in Randy's eyes. She spotted Vaughn's Beemer sitting in the driveway. A mop of platinum blond hair could be seen over the dashboard. She walked towards it and poked her head in through the open window. "Hey blondie," she whispered as she poked his shoulder. 

Vaughn slowly opened his eyes and turned his head towards the feminine voice. His eyes alighted on Veronica as she leaned in the window. He didn't say anything for a moment. "Get in. I'll take you home."

She walked over to the other side and slid onto the black leather seats. She looked at him as he backed out of his spot. "You stayed to wait."

"Someone had to. Donavon took Randy home at midnight. She has to go to the mill early." Vaughn replied as he pulled out of the long driveway and onto the road. 

"It's a Saturday."

"Randy still had to go. Donavon was tired from work and he wanted to spend some time alone with her before he had to drop her off."

A sigh escaped her lips as she leaned her head back. "I wonder what they did."

"Nothing like what you were doing," he mumbled as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She did look debauched, but it didn't detract from her obvious beauty. 

Veronica whipped her head towards him and stared. "What did you say?"

"Nothing," Vaughn lied as he shifted gear. 

Her sapphire eyes regarded him carefully. His jaw was set and his eyes were flickering with an emotion she couldn't quite pinpoint. "You disapprove?" she asked. 

He looked over at her as he stopped at a light. "I'm not going to have this conversation with you Ver. It only leads to shouting and everything else. I'm tired and I want my bed, so I'm not going to say anything at all."

Her lips twitched a little before she let out a yawn. She covered it up with her hand. "I'm tired too." 

Vaughn looked over at her as she leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes. He sighed. "Lean over and put your head on my shoulder."

Veronica peeked an eye open at him and slipped her arm from under the seat belt. She scooted over as far as she could and leaned her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes again. "Thank you Vaughn," she whispered sleepily. She was out instantly. 

He sighed again as he started up again. He was careful to drive slower. He finally reached the Yuy/Merquise mansion. He entered the code on the keypad and stated his name into the voice box. The wrought iron gate opened slowly. "Allah help me if Heero's up. He's the one man I do not want to see the wrath of, for bringing her home this late this time," he said as he pulled up in front of the front door. He looked over at her, still sleeping on his shoulder. He didn't have the heart to wake her up. He slowly eased her away from him and got out. He went to her side and opened the door, picking her up in his arms. He made his way up the steps to the door. He fumbled around for a moment, finding her keys as he held onto her. He pushed the door open with his foot and closed it behind him with a barely audible click. He heard her sigh and snuggle deeper into his arms as he carried her up the steps. He kept on looking over his shoulder, waiting for Heero to appear. He opened her door and gently lay her down on her bed. He pulled up the velvety chenille coverlet on the end of the four-poster until it covered her shoulders. He bent down and pressed a kiss on her temple. "Sweet dreams Ver," he said quietly as he then made his way out of her room. He closed the door and turned to see the Prussian blue eyes of Heero Yuy. _"Shit!" _"H…H…Heero."

Heero raked his eyes over the youngest Winner son. "I thought I heard someone come in. You brought her home."

"Yes, I brought Veronica home," he replied, swallowing thickly. 

Heero arched his brow at Vaughn's obvious discomfort. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you."

Vaughn breathed a sigh of relief. 

"But I would like to know, why so late?"

"Because she was…uh…still there."

Heero's brow furrowed. "What was she doing?"

Vaughn cringed and didn't answer. 

When he didn't get one he shook his mop of dark chocolate hair, streaked with gray. "Don't answer for I'm sure I don't want to know. But if this happens again, I will kill the guy that made her late in the first place and for the one who brings her home for he…" he said pointedly at Vaughn, "…or she will want to wish they were dead because they did nothing to prevent it.  Got that?"

Vaughn paled. "Yes sir."

"Now get on home Winner. Get some sleep," Heero said as he nodded his head towards the steps. 

Vaughn nodded his head mutely and ran down the steps. He closed the door behind him and breathed a sigh of relief. "Twenty years old and still scared to death of Heero Yuy." He got back into his car. His eyes fell on something on the floor on the passenger side. He picked them up and felt color race up his face. White lacy panties. Veronica's. He stared at them for a moment. He shook his head and stuffed them into his pocket. "I'll give those back when I see her later," he said as he started up his car and sped down the driveway. 

******************************************************************************

Veronica pulled the blanket over her head as her alarm clock went off. "Damn," she mumbled as she tossed it down and slapped her hand over the dials, turning it off. She sat up and shook her head, clearing the remnants of sleep. Her eyes fell on her father sitting in one of the chairs next to the French doors. He was wearing a blank expression. "Morning daddy."

Heero arched a brow and observed his youngest daughter. "You're awake," he stated flatly as he noted her dress. He didn't know what happened with her. He never had this kind of trouble with Victoria or even Dominic. Veronica was more rebellious then the two of them combined. "What made you come home so late?"

"I was at a party at Bobby's," she replied as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She discreetly tugged down the hem as she went over to her vanity and brushed her long golden hair back into a ponytail. 

The mere mention of the guy she had been seeing off and on for the past four years made his teeth grind. He didn't like Bobby Arquette. He wasn't stupid. He knew what she was up to when she would come home that late. And just the thought of some guy's hands on his daughter made him want to kill them. "I knew I should have killed that boy when she first came home that late," he mumbled under his breath. He looked back at her. She was more Relena's image then Victoria had been. "Winner brought you home."

"He was nice enough to wait," Veronica stated as she put down the brush. She smiled a little. "He didn't have to."

"Apparently someone had too since Duo called this morning and said that Randy was a little worried about you not leaving with her and Donavon last night."

She scowled. "Randy and Donavon wanted to be alone and I wasn't ready to leave."

"So I hear."

"And what's that supposed to mean."

Heero took a step away from the wall and turned her by her shoulders to face him. "You know exactly what it means young lady. You were lucky that Winner stayed to bring you home."

"I'm twenty years old, I know what I'm doing," Veronica said archly as her brow furrowed. 

"Don't take that tone with me young lady," he said sternly as his Prussian blue eyes narrowed slightly. "You're twenty years old and you still have no idea what you're doing."

"Its my life."

"And you're reputation. You think I don't know? I know plenty of your "reputation." You're ruining your own name. Do you even know what your own brother in law has said about you? Victoria punched him for it, but he still said it. And what people do know, it circulates even as high as the circles the President of the ESUN runs in. You're the daughter of woman who's been in the public eye since she was younger then you!"

"I'm not mom!"  
  


"No you're not. But when people hear about you, they talk!"

"And what did Chris say about me?"

"He called you a name that I don't even want to repeat because it's linked to you."

Her sapphire blue eyes frosted over completely. "What did he say?"  
  


"Veronica, clean it up or else! I won't have you dragged through the mud more then you already have been! And the first thing you should get rid of is that boyfriend of yours," Heero growled. 

"And what's wrong with Bobby?"

"Bobby talks and you know it. Duo was right in keeping him away from Randy. I shouldn't have let him near you either, but I thought he would make you happy from just breaking up with Donavon."

"Saint Randy," Veronica sneered as she jerked away from her father. "She's just like me and she gets away with everything."

"She doesn't sleep around and you know it! I don't know what it is with you!"

"Randy dresses like a hooker and she gets away with it! She gets drunk, she loses a boyfriend in the process and she gets a new one in a few weeks! What do I get when I do all of that? I get bitched at for it all!"

"You give me reason too!" Heero yelled. "You think I like to? I don't! Believe me, I don't! And I wouldn't have to if you didn't pull all this! And if you cared, you wouldn't do it because it's a reflection on me and your mother!"

"Why do you always throw Randy up to me when you're yelling at me! She's just like me!" Veronica yelled back as her temper came to the surface. 

"She's nothing like you and you know that too! I want you to stop! You're going get hurt in the end! I quell as many of those stories about you as possible because I don't want it leaking to the press about how I can't control my youngest daughter!"

"Then isn't that too damn bad! I make sure no one talks about me! They know better! And if that's all you got to say dad, I'm going to get dressed and go downstairs for breakfast!" she snapped as she brushed past him and went over to her closet, slamming to door open as she went. 

Heero sighed and raked his hand through his hair. He hated yelling at his kids. He didn't want to have to do it. He knew it was because Victoria was too much like him that he hadn't had this problem. Dominic as well, although he was more like Relena. Veronica had a combination of both, but it seemed like she had gotten more of the undesirable traits that both of them possessed. He also had kept most of the talk about her quiet because he didn't want his wife to know. It was better that she didn't. She had more then enough to think about with her line of work. It was bad enough that every one of the kids knew and the parents knew. He just didn't know how much more he could keep this up. He left the room, sighing as he walked down the steps. "Zechs didn't even have this much trouble with Kellie. I was the "perfect soldier!" What went wrong?" he asked himself as he shook his head. 

Veronica yanked her dress off and threw it in the hamper. She was angry. "I'm never as good as Randy! Never! She turns sixteen and everyone goes nuts over her! It was bad enough that she's almost a genius and that she excels in athletics! She always had one more thing on me! I didn't need her taking the guys too! I won't have her lord everything over me! And what does dad know! I know what I'm doing! This is my life!" she shouted to the empty room. "This is my life and I'll be damned if I'm going to let anyone tell me how to live it! I'm a Yuy and I don't take orders!"

_A/N: How did you like it? Should I continue? Please let me know! XOXO!!_


	2. One Good Man

_Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!_

**_Out of Control, Part 2_**

Vaughn hurried up the steps to Veronica's room. It was Sunday and it was the normal family get together. He hadn't seen her when he came in, but Dominic had told him that she was still upstairs in her room. He knocked on her door, but didn't hear a reply. "Ver?" he asked as he quietly pushed the door open. His eyes fell on her bed, where she was lying with earphones on. He walked over to her and thumped the mattress with his hand to get her attention. 

Veronica looked up at Vaughn and took off her headphones. She switched off her mini CD player and smiled slightly at him. "And what brings you up here Winner?" 

"I have something to return to you. You left them in my car the other night by accident," he replied as he sat down on the edge of the bed. 

"What was it?" she asked curiously as she sat up and curled her legs to the side of her. Her brow arched in question. 

He cleared his throat a little and stuck his hand into the pockets of his khaki cargo shorts and brought out the lacy confection that had the audacity to be called panties. He didn't say anything, but held them out to her on his fingertips. He felt a slight blush working its way up his neck. _"Dammit, twenty years old and I still can't control this blushing of mine."_

Veronica eyed the panties before returning them to Vaughn's face. She could see the tell tale flush working its way up towards his white blond hair. She gave him an amused smile and plucked them from his fingers. "Thank you for returning them," she said as she spun them around her fingers before dropping them down on her bed. Her eyes went back to his. "Still can't control that can you?"

"No."

"Tsk, tsk, Vaughn. You're a big boy now and you can't get rid of that blushing trait of yours."

"Don't remind me."

A smirk crossed her lips as she continued to observe him as his blush gradually faded from his lightly tanned skin. "If you really want something to blush about, I could…" she said as she leaned forwards until her nose was touching his, "always do this," she breathed as she blew softly against his mouth. 

A blush immediately spread across his face faster then before. He didn't move however as he still felt her breath against his lips. He blinked his eyes once. "What are you doing?" he asked faintly. 

"Seeing if I can make you really blush."

"It's working."

"So I can see. But I want to see if I can really get you to go red," she whispered teasingly as she leaned closer, her lips a hairsbreadth away from his. 

His eyes blinked rapidly and his heart pounded furiously in his ears. Those lush rosy lips were so close he could almost imagine what they felt like. He wasn't immune to her charms like Donavon, Damien, and Jet seemed to be. "Well?" he breathed. 

"Just a minute." She could feel the heat radiating from his face and the warmth of his breath against her mouth. It made her lips tingle. 

Vaughn didn't know what she was going to do. It was driving him crazy with what she was doing. He just wanted her to kiss him to end this torture that she was putting him through. 

A brow arched as she watched his amethyst eyes glance quickly down at her mouth. A small smirk worked its way back across her lips. _"Maybe I should give blondie a short thrill." _She leaned forwards and lightly brushed her lips across his once, twice before leaning away. "Done," she said as she passed him another pleased smile. 

His lips tingled from the slight touch of hers. He knew he was blushing furiously now. "What was that for?" he asked as he leaned back. 

"Oh, I was thanking you for bringing me home the other night and for bringing these back to me," Veronica replied as she swung her jean clad legs off of her bed and held up the white lace. She shook her head at him. "You look like you're sunburned," she laughed as she walked towards her closet and tossed the panties into the hamper. 

He reached up and pressed his hands on his face. It was hot. "Dammit! I probably look like a lobster," he mumbled.

"Oh don't get all bent out of shape Winner, I think you look cute when you do that," she said as she came back over to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind. She propped her chin up on his shoulder. "It's one of those adorable qualities you have," she said as she pressed a quick kiss on his cheek. "Now come on, dinner is going to be on the table soon." 

Vaughn glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. Her golden hair was cascading over his shoulder like a waterfall. He could finally feel the color receding from his face. He sighed and placed a hand over hers. "I don't think I'll ever understand you." 

"I'm a mystery."

"Couldn't agree more."

A genuine smile lit her face as she pressed another kiss on his cheek. She saw them pinken slightly before quickly fading. "Come on, I'm sure you're starving."

The scent of chamomile assailed his nose. It was calming, unlike its wearer. She made him feel unsettled. She was a contradiction. Her angel like looks belied the bad girl underneath. He passed her a slight smile of his own. "Dinner sounds good to me," he replied. 

"Good," she said as she let go of him and started towards her door. 

Vaughn shook his head as he followed her. "Ver?" he called quietly. 

"Yes?" she asked as she paused to look over her shoulder at him. 

"If you want to talk, I'm here," he said seriously. 

A thin smile flitted across her face. "I'll think about it. Just remember the last time you got involved with reading peoples emotions though. It got you more than you bargained for Winner."

"It got me a cracked nose. But it was worth it. I know you're hiding. You may be a Yuy, but you can't hide what you feel from me like you do everyone else," he said solemnly. 

"Once an empath, always an empath," she said ruefully as she laid her hand on the brass knob. She looked back at the carved wood on her door. "You read too much into things Vaughn. Stop being the empath all the time and just look with your eyes."

"I see plenty Ver with my eyes." He walked over to her and turned her back towards him. He looked down into her sapphire eyes. They were shuttered. "And if you let me see past that shield you put up, maybe I wouldn't have to resort to using my empathic abilities."

"I have nothing to hide."

"You don't huh?" Vaughn questioned as he tilted her chin up with one finger. He stared into her eyes for a moment. "Then how come I can't see anything," he countered softly. 

With a sweep of her lashes she shut her eyes from his. He saw too much that way too. "Vaughn please?"

His hand fell away from her. "All right," he said as he took a step away from her. "Let's go down to dinner."

Veronica nodded her head and opened the door. 

Vaughn followed her down the steps, his brow drawn into deep thought. 

************************************************************************************

All throughout dinner he observed her carefully. She never gave hint to what she really felt. She acted normal. She teased Dominic, talked with Victoria, and gushed over Alexandra and Rhys. She talked with Randy, but there were always slight barbs cast in Randy's direction. It was happening more and more lately. And the raven-haired Maxwell knew it. She wasn't blind. His eyes followed her as she took Rhys from her sister's arms and sat down next to her. He grinned slightly when she fed him a little of the coconut custard pie that Hilde had made and brought. "She would make someone very happy," he mused thoughtfully as he continued to watch her. 

Veronica was aware of Vaughn's eyes on her. If he wasn't running his mouth off, he was quietly watching. His near genius mind would be going a mile a minute over details that everyone dropped about themselves. He knew way too much to make her feel comfortable. Her eyes went to her sister, who was alone tonight. Chris was away, out in the field. She was sure that Vaughn was noticing Victoria's obvious edginess as she was. She sighed as she poked another piece of pie in her nephew's mouth. "Come on Rhys, don't be stubborn like your father," she said quietly as he shook his head back and forth. 

"I think that's already too late," Victoria commented as she turned and looked at her sister. "He's even more stubborn then Chris is. As is Alex," she sighed as she took another bite of pie off her fork. 

"You should have put your foot down with him years ago before you went and married him," Veronica pointed out. 

"I should have, but there is just no controlling a Maxwell. They're free spirits. And Alex and Rhys have inherited that I'm sure," Victoria said as she watched Alex with her grandfathers. 

"Are you ok with Chris going away Vic?"

"I don't like it, but I'm ok. Rhys and Alex are older and I don't have to fuss as much over them. I don't need the extra hands so I'm completely ok with it."

"Even with his new partner?"

Victoria growled and speared her fork into the cream filling of the pie. 

"I'll take that as a no?" Veronica arched her brows at her sister. "I wonder if you would have felt this way if his new partner had been a man and not a woman." She noted that Victoria's teeth grinded, but she said nothing. 

"If it had been a man, I wouldn't have cared," Victoria muttered as she viciously cut through the cream of the pie again. She cast a look towards Veronica. "So how are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I heard about that little "argument" you had with dad yesterday. Dominic told me."

"It was nothing," Veronica said dismissively with a wave of her one hand. 

"That's bull. It was about you coming home late again," Victoria stated as she gave her young sister a knowing look. 

"What of it? I'm an adult."

"Who still plays fast and loose."

"Like you weren't sleeping with somebody before marriage."

"Chris was the only one I slept with. I married him."

"Is it so wrong that I'm sleeping with Bobby then?"

"No, but you have slept with more then just him Ver. And guys talk, no matter what."

"Did Chris ever talk about you?"

"No, he didn't. He never talked about me because I was his girlfriend."

"And does it bother you that he's nailed nine women before you?"

"And how many men have you nailed?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It is when you do it too much like you do!" Victoria hissed. 

"Well I wasn't going to wait forever either!" Veronica shot back. 

"I didn't say you had to! I don't care about the sex before marriage because I did before I was married. I don't care if you do! It's fine when you know what your doing, but you've earned yourself a reputation!" Victoria snapped. 

"You all should mind your own business!"

"It becomes everyone's business when my own husband has words to say about it!"

"Yeah, what exactly did he call me?" 

Victoria snapped her mouth shut, her lips pulling into a frown. "I'm not going to repeat it!"

"Why? Was it so bad?"

"Stop it Ver! I'm not going to call my own sister…that."

"What the hell did he call me!" Veronica snapped. Her sapphire eyes flickered brilliantly with anger.

Victoria pursed her lips into a tight thin line. "You really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"He…he...called you…an undiscriminating prostitute that you would only find in L2's red light district." Victoria cringed as she turned to look at her sister. "And I think he also called you a skank, but he said it in German so I'm not really sure."

Veronica blanched. 

Victoria shook her head as her sister's face went as white as a sheet, then bloomed a scarlet red. "I told you," she sighed softly. 

"Here's Rhys," Veronica said flatly as she handed her nephew back to his mother. She got up from the table and calmly walked out of the dining room and downstairs. Her fists clenched tightly with each step. She reached the punching bag that her brother, her cousins, her uncle, and her father primarily used. She took a swing at it, making the chain jingle quietly. "Asshole," she growled as she slammed her fist back into the bag. 

******************************************************************************

Vaughn hadn't heard what was said, but whatever it was, it had upset Veronica very much. He watched her as she left the room and then stood. He followed her at a discreet distance and didn't say a word as she took a swing at the punching bag. He could feel intense anger washing through her as well as deep hurt. He drew his brows together as he continued to observe her. "You want to tell me what's wrong?" he asked as he stepped forwards. 

She whirled on him, her eyes flickering with the intense emotions she was feeling. "Why the hell do you want to know?" she snarled. 

He was unfazed by her rank hostility. He merely shrugged his shoulders. "Because I can feel that there is. Why else would you feel the need to be so angry?"

Veronica gave him a nasty look. "It's none of your business Winner."

"I'm making it my business."

"Get lost."

"No."

"Will you just go away! Can't you let me do this on my own?" she spat, but tears were beginning to collect in the corner of her eyes. 

"I won't let you push me out Veronica," he stated in a reserved tone. "What upset you?"

"NOTHING! JUST GO AWAY!" she cried as she turned away and covered her face with her hands. The tears spilled down her cheeks. She didn't want him to see her cry. 

Vaughn could tell that she was crying. He placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her towards him. He didn't remove her hands from her face, but gently wrapped his arms around her and held her against him. 

She was vaguely aware of his arms around her as she cried. Her hands gradually slipped away from her face to his shirt, which she clenched tightly in her hands. 

He bent his head over hers, murmuring comforting words in Arabic against her hair. He rubbed her back soothingly. "What upset you so much that it's making you cry?" he asked again. 

"Nothing," she whispered brokenly. 

He removed one hand from her back to tilt her chin up to look at him. "Don't lie to me Ver."

Those violet eyes of his stared straight into hers and she couldn't look away. She knew he was seeing too much. "Chris said something," she sniffed. 

"What did he say?"

"He…he called me…"

"What? What did he call you?" he prodded in a benevolent tone. 

"…A undiscriminating…prostitute…that you would only find…in the red light district…of L2."

Vaughn frowned. The Maxwells usually were very straightforward, very blunt and very honest. Chris however was the one who didn't exercise tact. His brow furrowed as his anger built. He was usually hard to piss off, but those few words that Chris had called her, set him off. "Is that all he said?" he growled in a barely heard voice. 

"What Victoria said that he said…yes," she said tearfully as she noted his eyes taking on an almost murderous glint. "But dad said last night…that Victoria punched him for saying it."

"As well as she should have. Next time I see him I just might do the same thing."

Sapphire eyes widened perceptively at his words. She could hear the underlying rage in his voice. She knew him to be nothing like that at all and he was going to do it because of her. For her. It was shocking in its context. "You don't have to."

"I do have to. I won't let him say something like that about you," he gritted out between clenched teeth. "And I don't care if he's older, three inches taller, and has more then thirty pounds on me."

"Why would you do something like that for me?" she asked. Veronica was truly perplexed. 

"Because you're a lady and those words shouldn't be attached to you or any woman," Vaughn enunciated in a defiant tone. 

A small smile crossed her lips. "Thank you."

His expression softened as he gazed down at her and wiped the tears from her cheeks with his fingers. "For what?"

"For being who you are."

"I've always been like this Ver."

"Not like this. Not for me," she added quietly.

"I would do it for any girl I grew up with."

A wry smile touched her lips. "If you say so."

He continued to brush the leftover tears from her cheeks. Her skin felt soft under his fingertips. He was relieved to notice that her face had returned to its normal color, the slight pink remaining in her ivory cheeks. 

She lowered her eyes away from his as she felt his fingers on her face. His touch was light. She had never had him touch her like this before. It was a strange feeling, having his hands glide over her skin. "I probably look a mess. I don't want my parents to notice."

"You look lovely."

Her eyes shot up to his, her lips parting in surprise. 

"I'm always honest," he said kindly as he rubbed his knuckles against the curve of her cheekbone. 

A pale pink washed her cheeks. She blinked her eyes as she looked away from him. She never blushed from a guy's compliments before. And for him to be able to make her blush at all with his admission was mind blowing. "You don't have to be so nice."

"I'm not. I'm only saying what I see."

Veronica passed him a tremulous smile. "Let's go back upstairs."

"Ladies first," Vaughn said as he bowed gallantly. 

Veronica's smile grew wider as she let go of him and started up the steps. She paused and turned to look at him. "Thank you again."

"It was nothing. You don't have to thank me for anything. I did it because I wanted to," he said truthfully as he gazed up at her. 

The rosy pink lips curved into a brighter smile. She didn't say anything as she turned back on her sandaled feet and went back up the steps. 

Vaughn followed, his brow knit in thought. He wanted to strangle her brother in law for even saying those words even though they held partial truth. She was undiscriminating, but he in no way believed the latter half of Chris's statement. "I have to stop this. She's hurting herself as well. I won't watch her go through this and have someone else will say something similar to this. I know it. But I'll be damned if I let this go on. And the first thing to go will be that Bobby Arquette," he said with determination in his eyes and voice. 

_A/N: How was it? This is going to be a little angsty too, but it won't be as bad as "Warring Hearts," I promise. But I will still add unexpected twists here and there. More coming soon! XOXO!!_


	3. Dire Warning

_Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!_

Out of Control, Part 3 

**__**

Vaughn walked through the entrance of the Country Club. He was looking for Bobby Arquette to be precise. He loosened his tie somewhat as he glanced around for him. "I know that slacker is here. He doesn't have a job and does nothing all day," he muttered as he scanned the interior of the building. His eyes fell on a familiar face as she walked past him. "Paulette?"  
  


"Vaughn Winner, I thought that was you," said Paulette Arquette, Bobby's older sister. "You've grown up."

He shrugged a little and smiled. "It's been a while." His smile turned serious. "I'm looking for your brother. You know where he is?"

"He's out by the pool. Where else would he be," Paulette sighed in reply. "What do you need to see my loafer of a brother for?"

"About something very important," Vaughn replied cryptically. 

"Hmm, I wish you luck then. He's probably asleep in a chair or flirting with some ditz. I hope to see you again Vaughn," she said with a brilliant smile as she walked off, her tennis skirt swishing. 

He looked after her for a moment. "How Bobby's related to her, I will never know." He shook his head and walked outside. His sunglasses rested on the top of his platinum blond locks as he searched the area around the pool. His mouth tightened slightly when he spotted his prey flirting with another woman. He made his way over towards them. "Bobby Arquette," he called out as he stood behind the beach chair.   
  


Bobby's indigo eyes raised when he heard his name called. He arched a brow. "Vaughn Winner, what do I owe the pleasure of your company? He looked back at Nyla Cantrell sitting next to him. "I'm sure you know Nyla."

"Hello Vaughn," the stunning brunette said as she gazed up at him.

"Nyla," Vaughn said, nodding his head, but turned his attention back to Bobby, "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Bobby asked as he stood up, stretching his arms over his head. He stood at least two inches taller then Vaughn. 

"A private matter," Vaughn answered, his eyes going to Nyla.   
  


Bobby understood. He looked back down at Nyla. "I'll be back in a bit." He looked back at the blond in front of him. "Over there in the shade Winner," he said as he started walking towards the shade of some trees. His dark sunglasses were pushed back on his golden brown hair. "What's this about Winner?"

"It's about Veronica," Vaughn replied as he faced him. 

A grin crossed his lips. "What about Veronica?"

"I want you to leave her alone."

Vaughn's response caused Bobby to look at him with shock. "Why would I do that?"

"You do her more harm then good," Vaughn said as his eyes narrowed slightly. 

"Is that so?" Bobby smirked. "It's not for some other reason?"

"And what would that be?" Vaughn countered impatiently. 

"Come off it Winner, you know what kind of girl she is. You want a chance with her and I'm in the way."

The pale brows that matched his hair drew in and his eyes grew cold. "No, that's not the reason at all."

Bobby took a slight step back, but he didn't remove the smirk from his face. "I think it is. Why else would you come here in the middle of the day."

"I'm on my lunch hour," Vaughn replied acidly. 

"You work when you don't even have to."

"It's my father's company. I work because I'm due to inherit a quarter of it. I want to keep it the way it is since it supports most of my extended family as well as my own."

Bobby snorted. 

"But that's not why I came here, I'll repeat that I want you to leave Veronica alone," Vaughn said in a carefully clipped tone. 

"Why should I? She's everything I want. Beautiful, smart, wealthy in her own right, royalty, although it doesn't really matter that much…" he paused purposely as his indigo eyes found the violet ones, "…and good in bed."

Vaughn's hands closed into tight fists at his sides. It was taking all his effort not to punch the hell out of Bobby Arquette. 

"I see that I stuck a nerve there Winner? You didn't know she was good in bed?" Bobby taunted as he held his hands behind his head. "I would have thought one of you would have known. You especially. Donavon Barton was too much of a saint for her."

Vaughn's face went red then white, then red again. His temper was rolling under the surface. "I never touched her."

"Hmm…but it never stopped you from flirting with Randy Maxwell did it? I know you've always had your hands all over her before." There was a slight edge to his voice. 

A nasty smile worked its way across Vaughn's mouth. "What? Jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Because I know how much you wanted Randy. You just weren't man enough to go after her because you were scared shitless by her father. Both my cousins braved him and got to date her. You tucked tail and ran."

"But I did have Veronica there to comfort me once Randy started dating your cousin, Miles. She was the best I ever had. Then she dropped me for your cousin Donavon, before he dumped her. She came back to me and well, she fucked the brains out of me like she did the first time," he said smugly as he watched the color in the other young man's face get brighter. "And I bet your dying to know what she's like in bed. She'll be the best lay any guy will have."

Vaughn's temper exploded and he shot out his hand, closing around Bobby's throat and slamming him into the tree behind him. "You say anything like that about her again, I will not hesitate to choke the life out of you. You helped make her what she is by opening your big mouth. I know you've passed her around and she let you, but no more. I won't see her get hurt and I'll be damned if I let some jackass like you do it. So I will say it one more time, you will leave her alone. And if you don't, I'll come after you and then you'll sincerely wish you were dead," he snarled as he let go. He flexed his hand a little as he stared at the man in front of him. "I expect you to do it. I may look like I'm some beanpole, but I'm a hell of a lot stronger then I look. I will kick your ass and that's a promise," he growled as he abruptly turned on his heel and walked away. 

Bobby rubbed his hand across his throat. His eyes narrowed on Vaughn's retreating back. "Damn pretty boy, thinks I'll do what he says? Hell no. I do whatever the hell I want." He cleared his throat a little and leaned against the tree, his face contorted in thought. "Winner's interested in her. I can tell or why else would he defend her like he did? He wants Veronica, but he's not going to get what's mine," he said in an evil tone as he made his way back to his chair. 

A/N: Short chapter I know, but I wanted to establish Bobby's character since he does play a large role in this story. I hope you liked it and there will be more coming soon! XOXO!!


	4. Confrontations and Explanations

_Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!_

Out of Control, Part 4 

**__**

"He told me to leave you alone."

"What?"

"Vaughn Winner told me to leave you alone," Bobby repeated as he had his arm draped over Veronica's waist. 

"When did he say that?" Veronica asked as she leaned up on her elbows and looked at him. 

"Earlier today, around lunch time. He came to the Country Club and told me to back off of you," he said as he turned his head to look at her. 

Her lips drew into a frown. "Why would he say that?"

"I think he has a thing for you."

"Vaughn? Hardly Bobby. He likes all the pretty girls but never gives his affections to any of them, me included."

"He gave them to Randy at one point," Bobby mentioned nonchalantly. 

Veronica's brow creased. "Randy?"

"Yup, he's had his hands all over her before. I caught him kissing her one-day in the janitor's closet back at Saint Augustines. That was when I believe we were all fourteen years old."

"You sure about that? Randy always said her first kiss was Miles?" Veronica asked again, already feeling the stirrings of jealousy. 

"I'm damn sure. Winner was kissing Maxwell, and she was kissing him back too," Bobby replied as he sat up, draping his arms over his knees. 

"Is that so?" she muttered as she swung her legs over the side of his bed. She snatched her dress, splashed with red and violet roses up from the floor and let it slide down over her body. "Wait until I see him and give him a piece of my mind," she said under her breath, "and just wait until I get my hands on you Randy Maxwell." She found her panties on the end of the bed and pulled the red satin up in a swift tug. Her skirt fell back around her knees again and she propped her hands on her hips as she regarded her lover still in bed. "Is that all he told you?"

"Yeah, that's all he told me. He said I was bad for you," Bobby answered as he watched her walk across the room and slip on her sandals. "Leaving?"

"I have someone to see," Veronica answered tightly as she picked up her purse off of the bedside table. 

Bobby smirked. "Would you think about coming back afterwards?"

"No. I can't. My dad already threw a fit last time and well he doesn't like you too much. I don't think you want to be dead anytime soon."

"Guess not with who your dad is."

"Well I'll see you later," Veronica said as she blew him a kiss and left the room. 

Bobby watched her leave. He put his hands behind his head as he lay back down again. "I don't envy Winner when she gets to him. Poor bastard," he said as a pleased grin spread across his face. 

Veronica stood on the front porch of Bobby's home and watched as the rain fell in dense sheets across the driveway. "I hate rain. It had to start raining as soon as I got here," she muttered as she took out her keys. She pressed the remote to unlock the doors on her bright blue Audi and ran out into the rain. She held her purse over her head as she got in. "Damn, damn, damn," she sighed as she shook her hair, sending sparkling drops of rain into the leather interior of her car. "Now off to have a little "talk" with a certain Vaughn Winner."  
******************************************************************************

The object of her thoughts was still sitting at his desk, idly twirling a pen between his fingers of his one hand as his other one typed on the keyboard of his computer. "Eleven thirty on a Thursday night being spent inside an office," he sighed as he typed in the last few words of a statement for a project that he was working on. He glanced out the window as the late night rain splattered against the panes. "Well at least I'm not out there in that." He leaned back in his chair as he switched on the radio in his office. He moved the pen in time to the music as he got up and started to sing, his voice drowning out the other singer's. 

Ooh, oh yeah listen 

_Bright lights, fancy restaurants _

_Everything a man could want_

_I got a bank account bigger than the law should allow_

_Still I'm lonely now_

_Pretty faces from the covers of the magazines_

_From their covers to my covers wanna lay with me_

_Fame and Fortune, still I find_

_Just a grown man running out of time_

He had an exceptional voice. Like his siblings, he was very musical, getting the ability to sing from his mother, and the ability to play from his father. He was a tenor, more suited to singing rhythm and blues rather than harder edged rock. 

_Even though it seems that I have everything_

_I don't wanna be a lonely fool_

_All of the women, all of the expensive cars _

_All of the money don't amount to you_

_I can make believe I have everything_

_But I can't pretend that I don't see_

_That without you girl my life is incomplete_

Vaughn got up from the soft leather chair and stood. His tie had since been loosened and his dress shirt was untucked from the khakis that he was wearing. He was still holding onto his pen and using it as a microphone. He danced around his office in time to the beat of the music.__

_Said, without you girl, oh listen_

_Your perfume, your sexy lingerie_

_Girl I remember it just like it was on yesterday_

_A Thursday, you told me that you had fallen in love_

_I wasn't sure that I was_

_It's been a year-Winter, Summer, Spring, and Fall_

_But being without you just ain't livin at anything at all_

_If I could travel back in time_

_I'd relive the days you were mine_

His back was facing the door. He didn't hear or see Veronica come in. 

Veronica leaned against the door and watched him. She had called his house first to see if he was there. She had gotten Quatrina on the phone, who had promptly told her that Vaughn was still at the office. Her voice had been disdainful and disapproving as usual. The security officer had let her right in, recognizing her as a Yuy and a friend of the Winner family. Her sapphire eyes regarded Vaughn carefully as he continued to sing. 

_Even though it seems that I have everything_

_I don't wanna be a lonely fool_

_All of the women, all of the expensive cars _

_All of the money don't amount to you_

_I can make believe I have everything_

_But I can't pretend that I don't see_

_That without you girl my life is incomplete_

Vaughn stopped in front of the window and bent his head back as he sang. His eyes were closed as he sang the lyrics. The song had some connection to him since being a Winner, made him the target of many women because of the money that he had. He actually hated those kinds of girls with a passion. He treated them with casual indifference, always polite, but never anything more. There weren't many girls that had sparked his interest. The select few that had, weren't currently available. Especially the one. 

An amused smile worked its way across Veronica's face. _"He was always a dramatic performer."_

_Oh yeah_

_That without you girl, oh_

_I just can't help lovin you_

_But I loved you much too late_

_I'd give anything (ha) and everything_

_To hear you say, that you'll stay_

Veronica felt the jealousy return though. The mere thought of Randy having her hands on Vaughn without anyone knowing made her teeth grind. She wondered if Vaughn still carried something around for Randy even though she was with his cousin, Donavon. _"But I'll be damned if she still has a hold on him. How like her to get away with this." _ Her eyes concentrated on Vaughn's back. 

_Even though it seems that I have everything_

_I don't wanna be a lonely fool_

_All of the women, all of the expensive cars _

_All of the money don't amount to you_

_I can make believe I have everything_

_But I can't pretend that I don't see_

_That without you girl my life is incomplete_

Vaughn kept his eyes closed as he spun on his heels, facing back towards his office. He was still unaware that he had an audience. 

_Even though it seems that I have everything_

_I don't wanna be a lonely fool_

_All of the women, all of the expensive cars _

_All of the money don't amount to you_

_I can make believe I have everything_

_But I can't pretend that I don't see_

_That without you girl my life is incomplete_

_"Incomplete my ass. He better not be thinking of Randy. And he better tell me the reason he told Bobby to stay away from me or else there will be hell to pay." _Veronica tapped her foot impatiently. 

_Without you girl_

_Without you girl, my life_

_Without you girl, my life is incomplete_

_Without you girl, my life is incomplete, oh yeah_

_My life is incomplete, oh, yeah, yeah_

"Very nice Winner. Didn't know you took to singing without the benefit of an audience," Veronica stated sarcastically as she pushed away from the wall. 

Vaughn's eyes popped open and fell on her in the glass's reflection. "I didn't know I had to have one," he said as he went back over to his desk and sat down in the chair again. "And why are you here?"

"I needed…no, I wanted to talk to you," she said shortly as she hopped up on the edge of his desk, facing him. She leaned forwards. "I hear you talked to Bobby today."

He arched a brow at her. He could feel jealousy and anger pouring off her in waves. "Yes, I talked to him today. What of it?"

"Well I was with him earlier this evening and he just happened to mention your name."

Both of his brows shot straight up before pulling down into a sharp v. "You were with him?" _"I swear I'm going to ring that guys neck. He is messing with the wrong person."_

"Yes, I was with him! He's the guy I'm seeing! Where else would I be?"

"You mean the guy you're sleeping with."

Veronica's eyes narrowed marginally. "Why did you tell him to leave me alone?"

"I was doing you a favor since he's the one hurting you," Vaughn retorted as he reached up and turned off the monitor of his computer. He stared back into the glittering eyes in front of him. 

"I don't need you to interfere!" she snapped. 

"Well someone should!" he hissed back as he stood, bracing his hands on either side of her. "He has a big mouth and you know it! I don't know why you stay with him when all he wants from you is sex! You could do a lot better then him and you know it!"

"What are you? My keeper?"

"Damn right I am. Since you won't do what's in your best interest, someone has to! Or else do you like that name that Chris gave you because it'll only give him more reason to believe it!"

Her eyes flashed angrily. "I can take care of myself."

"You can, can you? Last time I saw you; you were about to fall apart because of what he said. I'm sorry Ver, but that doesn't prove that you can take care of yourself. If you really hate what he calls you, you wouldn't stay with the bastard that made you one!"

"So, you think that too!"

"I don't! It's Chris' opinion, but I'm sure that he's not the only one who thinks that! The only reason I told Bobby to back off is because he's not good for you!"

"He's better than nothing at all!"

"Well don't date him for the sake of having somebody! And don't screw him for the sake of being able too! You're a smart girl, you should already know this and I shouldn't have to point this out to you!" Vaughn nearly shouted at her. 

Veronica's nostrils flared as she glared at him. "I know exactly what kind of guy he is so you don't have to tell me! I know exactly what I'm doing!"

"You've been doing this since we were sixteen years old! It's because you were jealous of Randy that you started this crap! You took the competition between you two and waged a war that you knew that she wouldn't participate in!" Vaughn gritted out. 

"Is it my fault she wears that chastity ring? She made her choice; I wasn't about to let her have all the guys too! I wasn't going to let her take the one thing I had on her!"

"Get over Veronica! So what that she's almost a genius! So what that she excelled in sports! You're not at all stupid, you graduated fifteenth in our class and you were very good in athletics!"

Veronica continued to glare stonily into the amethyst eyes in front of her. She snapped her mouth shut, not having anything more to say at the moment. She fumed inwardly because he had hit the nail on the head. He was right and it grated on her that he was. She didn't like to be told that she was wrong. It was one of her flaws. And Vaughn being an empath knew exactly how she felt. 

Vaughn didn't remove his hands from either side of her. The look she was sending him was decidedly frosty, but it didn't faze him at all. He could feel that she was still angry with him, but the jealousy part he didn't know where it was coming from. "What's making you feel jealous?"  
  


The thought of him and Randy flashed through her mind again at the mention of that emotion. "You want to know? Well I'll tell you…you back stabbing son of a…" she was cut off when the lights flickered and went out, rendering the office pitch black. 

His eyes struggled to find hers in the darkness. "You were saying?"  
  


A malicious thought ran through her mind as she found his eyes in the darkness. "Do you like the dark Vaughn? Does it remind you of the times you spent kissing Randy in the janitor's closet at Saint Augustines?" she purred wickedly. 

Vaughn now knew exactly where the jealousy was coming from. _"But how does she know? I didn't tell anyone, neither did Randy." _ He didn't reply. 

"No glib answer Winner? Nothing to say? Did you two even talk or was your tongue too far down her throat for you to do that, hmm?"

He still didn't reply. He wasn't going to set her off by saying anything. 

"Was she any good then Winner? Did you want her so bad then even though you knew she had a crush on Donavon?" Veronica continued to taunt, trying desperately to get a response out of him. 

"Jealousy doesn't become you," he growled at her. 

"Who says I'm jealous? I just want to know if you enjoyed kissing her."

"Because I can feel it. I know you are."

"Why did you kiss her?"

"I'm male."

"That's not an answer Vaughn. Was she a good kisser? Did she make you want her with just one kiss?"

He could feel her breath against his lips again even though he could barely make her out in the dark. "I won't answer that."

"I bet I could make you feel the same way Winner," Veronica breathed against his mouth. "Let me show you the difference between her and me. I'll show you whose better at what." She leaned forwards and captured his mouth with hers. 

Vaughn was a little startled to react properly so he didn't pull away. Instead, he leaned forwards into the kiss. His eyes closed as he moved his hands from the desk, to her waist. 

His acceptance of her kissing him caught her off guard. She opened her mouth and slid her tongue along the seam of his lips. 

A slight growl rose in his throat as her tongue rubbed over his. He tightened his hands around her waist as he kissed her back, showing her that he wasn't going let her dominate him. But he couldn't deny the way that the kiss was firing his blood. He had wanted to really kiss her anyway. 

Veronica's breath caught in her throat as she felt the kiss suddenly change. He was doing the kissing now, not her. Her blood rushed through her as deep-seated feelings began to run through her. Her nerve endings tingled and her heart pounded madly as his mouth stroked hers. 

He felt her go lax under his mouth. He slowly pulled her off of his desk and wrapped his arms around her completely. His fingers traced up and down her spine. 

She conformed to his body and let him kiss her. She was being kissed thoroughly and she wasn't afraid to admit that. It was the first time in along time that someone's kiss had this kind of effect on her. 

It was an effective turn of the tables on her. He wasn't going to play her game and he was letting her know that right now. He had been attracted to her as well as Randy, he just never been able to get close enough to her. She had always been the little princess, constantly surrounded by boys since kindergarten all the way up through high school. Randy on the other hand hadn't had the same effect on guys yet at fourteen. She had been too much of a tomboy and her very slender "boyish" figure that had shown some promise, didn't interest the guys as much as Veronica's already lush figure. So, he had gone with the one who was the easiest to get to. He wasn't going to fight for her attention. And Randy had been a good kisser, although it was more of just both of them practicing on each other. He had liked her, but he had always known how she had felt towards his cousin and how his cousin felt towards her. He didn't care about that. He was only helping her like she was helping him. He lifted his mouth from hers and took a step back as the lights came back on. "I don't know about you, but I rather not have to go through something like that again. You didn't have to prove anything to me. You don't have to."

Veronica stared at him with throbbing lips. She was breathing hard. "You…"

"All Randy and I did was coach each other on kissing. Yes, I had a crush on her, but she had a crush on Donavon at the time as he did her. I was doing a favor for her like she was doing me. She hasn't been the only girl I've kissed. She was just the first one," he stated clearly as he formed papers into neat piles on his desk. 

She lowered her eyes to the floor. "Is that all it was? Coaching?"

"Practicing. She wanted to know how to kiss a guy and I wanted to know how to kiss a girl. I wasn't going to stand in line and wait for you to kiss me."

His words cut her as she raised her eyes back to his. "You wanted to kiss me?"

"What guy didn't want to kiss you? I was one of many; I just wasn't going to be one of your lap dogs.  You had plenty of them then and you have one right now."

"I didn't know that."

"How could you have known Ver? I didn't tell anyone about Randy and I kissing. Randy didn't tell anyone either," he said as he closed his briefcase before continuing, "But how did you find out?"

"Bobby."

"How did he…" Vaughn trailed off, suddenly remembering that Bobby had opened the closet door, much for the same purpose, only to find him and Randy there. White-hot fury ran through him. "Why did he tell you?"

"I don't know," Veronica answered, feeling worse then she ever had. Her own jealousy was making her out to be a total bitch. "He just told me."

"I swear I'm going to kill him," he muttered under his breath. _"The bastard is playing off of her insecurities. He knows that Veronica has harbored some jealousy towards Randy. And to get back at me, he went through her, knowing that she would confront me with it. I knew I should have used that rapier on him when we were seventeen." _"Look Ver, I know you always felt that way towards Randy. Bobby was trying to get back at me because I more or less threatened him to stay away from you. I just don't want to see you get hurt by him or anyone else," he said in a gentler tone as he walked over to her. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "I'm looking out for you because I care about you."

She looked up at him with rueful eyes. "You care?"

"Very much," Vaughn whispered as he pulled her into a hug. _"Just a lot more then you realize."_

A thin smile creased her lips as she burrowed her face against his shirt. She could feel his heart beating steadily against her cheek. She closed her eyes. She had always felt safe with him. He was like Donavon in that respect. He had made her feel safe. Vaughn and his cousin treated her like a lady. Her smile grew a little more as she continued to hold onto him. "I'll break up with him. Just give me some time Vaughn."

"All right," he sighed as he pressed a kiss on the top of her golden hair. It smelled like the rain from the outdoors. He held her protectively against him. It was something that he felt compelled to do. It was more for him. And Bobby had been right about one thing, he did want her for himself, but not for what he had implied. He wanted her because he liked her for who she was when she wasn't putting on the persona of being Veronica Yuy and being just Ver. She was special and she just didn't know it. But he was going to make sure she found out, and soon.

**_Song "Incomplete" by Sisqo_**

_A/N: How did you like that chapter? I bet no one expected that twist about Randy and Vaughn. But stay tuned there are more twists imminent! XOXO!!_


	5. You're Makin' Me High

_Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!_

Out of Control, Part 5 

**__**

"You don't look so good Ver," Dominic commented as he observed his sister at breakfast. He sat down across from her. 

Veronica pushed her plate away. "I know I don't, you don't have to point it out to me."  
  


"You haven't eaten much of anything this past week."

"The thought of food makes my stomach turn."

"You should eat something," Dominic said as he got out of his chair again. He got a muffin and orange juice and set it down in front of her. "Eat."

She looked down at the plate and back up at him. She made a face as she picked up the muffin and looked at it. She put it right back down. "I can't." Her stomach churned. 

"Are you all right?" Relena asked as she got up from her chair and pressed her hand against her daughter's forehead, "You feel fine."  
  


"It's nothing mom. Its stress more then likely because I'm trying to figure out a way to break up with Bobby."

"Bobby? Why are you breaking up with him?"  
  


"It's just not working for me anymore mom."

"That's understandable. You're not the most conventional of my children. You must have gotten it from your father because I know it wasn't from me," Relena sighed as she affectionately ruffled Veronica's long golden hair as she went and sat down again. She glanced at Heero out of the corner of her eye. "What do you think?"

"Hmm?" Heero asked as he was still reading the paper. His hand emerged from behind it to retrieve his coffee cup. 

"Veronica's unconventionality?" Relena prodded as she pulled the paper down so he was looking at her. She arched her brow. 

Heero's eyes went to his youngest daughter. "Me, I suppose," he replied before tugging the paper out of her fingers and started to read it again. 

Relena sighed once more. "Well don't worry dear. I'm sure you'll do fine in breaking up with him."

"I hope so," Veronica replied as she finally forced herself to take a bite of the muffin in front of her. 

"It's about time you got rid of him anyway," Dominic added as he sprinkled some syrup on his pancakes.

"What do you mean?" Veronica asked pointedly as she took a tiny sip of orange juice. Her stomach clenched slightly. 

"You were too good for him. I don't know why you kept him around as long as you did, that's all," Dominic said as he shoved in a mouthful of pancake. After he swallowed, he glanced at her through his Prussian blue eyes. "You're face is turning green."

She scowled at him. "Well when you get over that adolescent crush of yours with Morgan over and done with, then maybe you can lecture me on my love life. Until than, worry about your own."

He flushed and gave her a dirty look. "You still look green Ver. Some pancakes?"

Veronica's stomach rolled ominously. "Excuse me," she mumbled from behind her hand as she pushed herself away from the table and ran out of the breakfast room. 

"That wasn't very nice to do to your sister," Relena chided to her only son as she stirred her coffee. 

"Only being myself," Dominic replied, sending his mother an unrepentant grin. 

"More like your uncle," Relena said teasingly as she glanced over at her brother and Noin. 

"I'm nothing like that," Zechs replied from behind his paper. 

"Are so," Noin interjected as she held back her soft laughter. 

Zechs sent his wife and sister a mock glare before going back to his paper. "Don't you think someone should see how Veronica is?"

"I'll go," Dominic said as he pushed himself out of his chair, "Since I'm the one who made her run."

Relena sighed. "Relationships are so hard on our children."

"Hn," was Heero's only response as his usual watchful gaze went to the door through which Veronica had run through. 

******************************************************************************

Veronica splashed icy cold water on her face. She looked at her reflection in the powder room mirror. "Ravishing," she said dryly. Her face has lost some of its color, making her look an almost pasty white. "Damn, what is it with me lately?" she asked herself as she hung up the towel that she had used. She opened the door to come face to face with her brother. "What?"

"I was just going to see if you were ok," he said as he ran a hand through his messy dark chocolate hair. 

"I'm fine," she answered softly as she pushed back her own hair. "I just don't know what's wrong with me. This entire week I can't look at food or even think about it in fear of losing the little of it I did eat."

Dominic gave her a sympathetic smile and draped an arm around her shoulder. "Well just think of the food that's going to be at the Festival tonight."

"Ugh! That's right, I'm singing at the Festival tonight and there's going to be all that scrumptious not so good for me kind of food," she moaned as she pressed her cheek against his shoulder. 

He chuckled and ran his hand over her back. "Don't worry. I'm sure there'll be something there for you to eat and not feel sick."

"I hope so," Veronica mumbled in response, her voice muffled by his shirt. 

******************************************************************************

Later that afternoon…

Veronica fiddled absently with her bracelets as she waited in the Country Club's café for Bobby. She looked at her watch again and sighed. "I told him four and he's still not here yet." She took a sip of her water in front of her. It seemed like the one of the few things her stomach wasn't rebelling against. 

Bobby scanned the room for her and saw her sitting over by the windows that overlooked the golf course. He smiled and walked over to her. "Hey there beautiful," he whispered as he pressed a kiss on her ear. 

She jumped a little from the contact and gave him a wan smile as he sat down across from her. "I was wondering where you were."

"I was a little busy," he replied as he slid his hand across the table and placed it over hers. 

Veronica looked at his hand covering hers. She slowly slid it away and folded with her other one. "I wanted to talk to you about something, that's why I called you here today," she said as she stared him directly in the face. 

 A frown crossed his lips as he watched her take her hand away. "You haven't talked to me since last Thursday, I was wondering what happened to you."

"I was busy," she said evasively. She reached up and tucked a stand of her golden hair behind her ear. "And what I have to say to you has taken me the whole week to think it over."

"Well what is it about, Veronica?"

She wetted her lips nervously. "I want to break up."

His brow arched. "Excuse me?"

"I said I want to break up."

"Why?"

"Because I don't think it's working out."

"You don't mean that," Bobby said as he shook his head in disbelief. 

"I do mean it. Bobby, I don't love you and you most certainly don't love me. You and I only used each other for sex," Veronica said as she met his indigo gaze steadily. 

"But what does that have to do with anything," he hissed. 

"It has to do with everything!" she hissed back. "I don't want to be stuck in a relationship that sex is the only thing going for it. I need something a bit more substantial."

"This wouldn't have to do with what Vaughn Winner said, would it?"

"Actually, yes, it would. I'm not stupid, Bobby; I know that you've talked. And you're the only one that does."

"Winner just wants you for himself."

"Don't be an ass," she snapped in a low furious tone, "He just wants what's best for me. He doesn't want me more then what I already am to him."

"That's bull shit. He's male. He wants you for more than he lets on. Vaughn looked so mad last week when I commented on what you were like in bed. He's lying if he says he not interested in having sex with you!" Bobby hissed back. 

"I know him a lot better than you do!"

"Veronica, you know a lot of guys better than I do! Including your sister's brother in law!"

Her face flushed guiltily. "It was a kiss and nothing more! I'm not that stupid to get involved with someone my sister's related to by marriage!"

"But it didn't stop you from finding out did it?" He glared at her. 

Veronica glared right back. "I might have done a lot of stupid things, making out with Jonathon included, but the most stupid thing I've done lately was keep you."  
  


"You needed someone to fuck that's why. You couldn't get Donavon Barton in bed with you and you can't even get the one you really want in bed with you!"

"There's no one else!"

Bobby leaned over the table, closer to her face. "You want Vaughn Winner. Inside of you, on top or under you."  
  


Her sapphire eyes widened with shock and her face flared with angry color. 

"You think you could hide that from me? I see how you look at him whenever he's with Randy. Your jealousy shows. And you wouldn't be so envious of her if she didn't have him around as much as she does. You can't stand it that she had a piece of him first!"

"You bastard," she growled. Her eyes flickered murderously. 

"And I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you did fall into bed with him. I'm sure you would use every trick in your book to obliterate her from his mind so he doesn't say the wrong name when he…"  
  


***CRACK* **Veronica slapped him hard. "Get out of my sight!"

The force of her hand momentarily stunned Bobby. He stood, rubbing his throbbing cheek as he looked down at her. "One more thing, Veronica, you might want to let him know how many guys you already fucked before him. I'm sure that it'll be very enlightening for him to know that I wasn't the only one banging you," he said, smiling maliciously before walking away. 

Hardened sapphire eyes gave his retreating back a glacial look. She looked around at the other patrons in the café who had been trying not to pay attention. She pushed her chair back and smoothed a hand over her black sleeveless sweater and her jeans. With her head tilted up in a regal manner, she exited the café and went outside to her car. Her black patent leather sandals slapped on the concrete as she made her way across the parking lot. Her stomach rolled as she sat down. She closed her eyes and leaned her head on the steering wheel, holding her arms across her clenching abdomen. "What is with me? I thought this would go away as soon as I got the Bobby ordeal out of the way? Apparently not," she said softly as she sat up gingerly. "But at least it's over and done with. I don't have to worry about him anymore."

******************************************************************************

That night…  
  


Veronica splashed cold water on her face. She was up next on the stage. She had volunteered to sing at the Arts Festival since it was raising money for the upkeep of all the historical buildings in the Sank Kingdom. "I don't even feel nervous," she breathed as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was paler then usual and no amount of makeup could conceal it. Her stomach felt so empty. She couldn't eat a thing because it would promptly come back up again. She couldn't risk eating only to get sick. 

"You all right?" asked Isabella as she glanced over at her. 

Veronica glanced over at the seventeen-year-old girl. _"So young. So unspoiled. No wonder Jet can't keep his eyes off her for more than a second." _"I'm fine, Is. I just haven't felt well this past week, that's all."

"You think you might be coming down with something?" Isabella asked with concern. Her finely arched brows drew in slightly over her blue gray eyes. 

"I don't know, but I'm fine for now. As long as I don't eat anything, I'm not in the danger of losing it, but thanks for the concern, Is," Veronica said as she smiled a little. 

Isabella smiled in return. "You sing after me, right?"

"Yes."

"Are you nervous? Maybe that's why you look a little pale right now."  
  


"Maybe. But I don't usually get nervous when I sing in front of people. There are a lot of things that are messed up right now in my life. Maybe that's why," Veronica sighed as she ran a hand over her long golden hair that hung down her back. 

"What kind of things?" Isabella asked curiously. 

"I broke up with Bobby for one," Veronica replied quietly. "And I don't really know what else could be making me feel this way."

"Is it my cousin?"  
  


"Huh?"  
  


"Vaughn. The way you two have been acting with each other lately. The way he's been looking at you particularly," Isabella commented as she met the older girl's eyes in the mirror. 

Veronica flushed slightly. "It's nothing. You wouldn't understand."

"I understand more than what people think I do. You're interested in him as much as he's interested in you. You can't hide it."  
  


A wry smile crossed Veronica's lips. "Maybe you do, Is, with the way you've been hanging around Jet. Are you interested in him?" The younger girl blushed faintly, making her laugh softly. "You got a crush on him, don't you?"

"Yes," Isabella answered as she smiled, almost dreamily. 

"And how about him? Do you know how much he likes you?"

"No."

"I think he likes you a lot with the way that he looks at you. I would say that he's very interested."

"I sure hope so, but there's his hang up about my age. I'm working on it, but I'm also dealing with two overbearing older brothers," Isabella sighed.

"Oh I think they'll get past that," Veronica laughed at her friend's disgruntled expression. 

"I hope it's soon," Isabella grumbled. She turned when she heard her name being called. She looked over at Veronica. "Well it looks like it's my turn. Wish me luck."

"Go get them. And go get him," Veronica said with a grin.

Isabella flashed her a brilliant smile and nodded as she left the small dressing room. 

Veronica sighed as she studied her reflection again. She picked up her blusher again. "I need more of this. I don't want to look that washed out," she muttered as she spread the pale pink across her cheeks. A rueful smile touched her lips though. She had observed the way that Jet looked at the young Isabella Barton. There was such genuine warmth in his eyes when he looked at her. "I wish someone would look at me like that," she said so faintly that even she barely heard her spoken words. She adjusted the straps of her silky blue tank top and smoothed her hands over her black satin skirt that swirled about her knees. It showed off her voluptuous figure to perfection. She smiled brilliantly into the mirror, but her hand came to rest absently on her stomach. It had settled down somewhat, but that sick feeling was still there. "I'll be fine," she told herself as she left the dressing room and walked to the stage. She stood in the curtains and watched as Isabella wowed Jet and the audience with her talent. She smiled at the younger girl as she walked off the stage with a triumphant gleam in her blue gray eyes. "Now, it's my turn." She took a deep breath and tilted her chin up befitting a descendent of nobility and walked purposefully out onto the stage. A soft sexy smile crossed her lips as the music began to play. The toe of her strappy black sandals tapped to the beat as she raised the mike to her lips and began to sing. 

I'll always think of you   
Inside of my private thoughts   
I can imagine you   
Touching my private parts   
With just the thought of you   
I can't help but touch myself   
That's why I want you so bad   
Just one night of   
Moonlight, with you there beside me   
All night, doin' it again and again   
You know I want you so bad   
Baby, baby, baby, baby 

Her eyes drifted across the audience and fell on Vaughn, who was leaning against the low wall of the Pavilion.

Vaughn arched a brow at her, but couldn't help but smile. The seductive song fit her husky voice and the look in her eyes conveyed each word like she meant it. And he could tell that this time, he was the recipient of the song.  
  
Oooh I get so high   
When I'm around you baby   
I can touch the sky   
You make my temperature rise   
You're makin me high   
Baby, baby, baby, baby   
  


Veronica could tell that he was looking straight at her. It made a smirk cross her lips as she teasingly raised the hem of her skirt a few inches before letting it fall again. Her eyes didn't break the connection with his. 

A broader smile crossed his lips as his eyes remained with hers. He could see the obvious warmth in her eyes. She was a seductress and she knew it. She was making damn sure he knew it too.  

  
Can't get my mind off you   
I think I might be obsessed   
The very thought of you   
Makes me want to get undressed   
I wanna be with you   
In spite of what my heart says   
I guess I want you too bad   
All I want is   
Moonlights, with you there inside me   
All night, doin it again and again   
You know I want you so bad   
Baby, baby, baby, baby   
  


Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Bobby. She quickly averted her eyes and returned them to Vaughn, giving him her complete attention as she walked across the stage, close to where he was standing. She added a swing to her hips as she did.

Vaughn's trekked over her lush figure appreciatively as she got closer to him. "What are you up to, Ver? If you're trying to seduce me, it's working."

Bobby watched Veronica, watch Vaughn. He glowered. "I was right. She has a thing for Winner. What is it about him that fascinates her? And what is it about her that interests him? She's an easy lay and he knows that. So what could he possible want her for, except to take her away from me?"

  
Oooh I get so high   
When I'm around you baby   
I can touch the sky   
You make my temperature rise, ooh boy   
You're makin me high   
Baby, baby, baby, baby 

Vaughn caught sight of Bobby on the other side of the stage. His eyes were on Veronica and he didn't look happy since her eyes were on him. A slow triumphant smile crossed his lips as he caught Bobby's eyes on him. "Jealous, Arquette?" 

Bobby glared at him. "You think you'll win, Winner with your boyish charm. She won't have you. She'll toss you over too once she gets tired of inexperience and want a real man. You're triumph is going to be short lived." He smirked nastily back.

Veronica was aware of the looks that were passing between Vaughn and Bobby. There had always been bad blood between the two of them. She knew it was about her. It had always been about her or Randy. Despite her thoughts, a sensuous smile was still gracing her lips as she sang. She looked directly at Vaughn as she sang the next set of lyrics.   
  
I want to feel your heart and soul inside of me   
Let's make a deal you roll, I lick   
And we can go flying into ecstasy   
Oh Darlin' you and me   
Light my fire   
Blow my flame   
Take me, take me, take me away

Vaughn felt a slight jolt to his system when she sang those words. His heart rate speeded up. His empathic abilities were sensing the strong sexual vibes he was getting from her. His temperature was rising as well. 

Veronica didn't acknowledge anyone else in the audience when she noticed Vaughn's gaze become slightly different. There was a light in his eyes that hadn't been there a moment earlier. Flames were flickering brightly in his amethyst eyes. Her body moved to the beat of the music since it was the interlude. 

Oooh I get so high   
When I'm around you baby   
I can touch the sky   
You make my temperature rise, ooh boy   
You're makin me high   
Baby, baby, baby, baby

She continued to sing despite the fact that she was becoming lightheaded. Her stomach was churning again, but she was determined to finish the song. She finished the last chorus, bowing at the raucous applause she received. She blew a kiss out to the audience before running off of the stage. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Jet with his arms around Isabella, hugging her tightly. The girl's toes were barely touching the floor. A rueful smile crossed her lips as she ran back to the dressing area. She hurriedly splashed cold water on her face. "What the hell is wrong with me?" she whispered as water dripped off of her chin. 

Vaughn was still reeling from her incredible performance. "She can capture an audience with her looks alone. She makes the person feel each word." His blood was still running hot from the way she had been looking at him. The look had been so blatant. He walked backstage since he was singing with Randy and Donavon next. He saw Jet getting grilled by Donavon. He chuckled. "Can't say that I blame him, he's only being protective like most of us are wont to do towards our sisters." He found the dressing room door, slightly ajar. "Ver?" he called out, knocking on the door. 

Veronica turned her head to the sound of his voice. She patted her face dry and opened the door completely. "Hey there," she said, smiling broadly. 

He grinned at her, but than frowned. "What's wrong?"

Her smile faltered, but she kept it on. "What do you mean?"

"You're pale."

"I'm fine."

"I know you're not. Not with your color and this uncertain feeling I'm getting from you."

"I haven't felt too well this week," she admitted as she closed the door behind her. She leaned against it and looked up at him. 

"Why? What's bothering you?" Vaughn asked, a concerned look entering his eyes. 

"I can't eat without feeling sick all the time. I barely ate today; I broke up with Bobby today. It's just nerves," she sighed.

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

Vaughn scrutinized her carefully. She wasn't telling him the entire truth, but he had to go out on stage in a few minutes. He wouldn't have the time to talk to her. "Are you sure you're all right?"

She nodded her head. She felt dizzy all of a sudden. "I'm absolutely fine." Her knees felt weak.

He caught that and put his arms around her waist to steady her. "You're not fine. Ver, you look like you're going to pass out."  
  


Hands came to rest on his forearms. "Vaughn, don't worry, I'll be fine. Go on out there. I just need to sit down for a little bit."

Amethyst eyes searched her sapphire ones. "I want you to lay down back here. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Go on. I'll do that."

He let her go as she opened the door to the dressing room. He stared at the door for a moment before walking back towards the stage with a disturbed look on his face and a foreboding feeling in his heart. He picked up his guitar and walked out on stage behind Randy. He looked over at her and than at Donavon behind the drums. As he sang, he couldn't dispel the feeling that something was drastically wrong. As soon as he was finished, he almost ran back to the dressing room, earning strange looks from Randy and Donavon. "Veronica?" he called out, as he knocked on the door. 

She looked up from the pillow she was lying on. "Come on in, Vaughn."

He opened the door and closed it behind him. Kneeling down beside the couch, he brushed his hand over her forehead. "You're color doesn't look any better."

Veronica gave a forced laugh. "I'm all right. It's probably because I haven't eaten that much." She leaned up on her elbows. "But your concern is touching Winner." 

A soft expression crossed his face. "Someone needs to look after you." He continued to smooth her hair away from her face. 

She unconsciously leaned into his touch. The soothing warmth of his hand felt good. Her eyes met his. 

How he wanted to kiss her. He was drowning in those eyes of hers and her pink lips were parted so invitingly. He leaned down a little. "Ver, I…"

Bobby pushed open the door, interrupting. "Am I barging in on anything?"

Veronica's eyes shot to his indigo ones. Her expression became murderous. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

He wasn't paying attention to her. His eyes were on Vaughn. 

Vaughn's eyes were on Bobby, glinting with malevolence. "What do you want?"

"I was right, you dumped me for golden boy, here," Bobby snapped at Veronica. He didn't take his eyes off of Vaughn. "And you were trying to steal her away from me."

"Apparently I didn't have to do much stealing since she dumped you of her own accord," Vaughn snapped as he stood up. 

"She'll get tired of you, Winner. She always gets tired of the ones that treat her like gold. She needs someone…"

"Who's a bastard like you? No, she doesn't. She deserves better than the slime from the bottom of the barrel," Vaughn retorted. 

"You want to make something of it?" Bobby snarled coming toe to toe with the platinum haired Winner heir. 

"Fine," Vaughn growled drawing up to his full height of six foot one. 

Veronica's eyes bounced back and forth. "No," she practically yelled as she got up off the couch and pushed herself between the two men. "You two, please don't fight over me. I'm not worth you getting hurt, Vaughn."

"For Allah's sake, sit down, Ver!"

"No. I won't let you do this," she said. Her vision blurred once again before blacking out completely. 

**Song "You're Makin' Me High" by Toni Braxton**

A/N: Cliffhanger! All right, who wants to strangle me? Stay tuned for more coming soon! XOXO!!


	6. Unexpected

_Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!_

**_Out of Control, Part 6_**

**__**

Vaughn managed to catch her before she hit the floor. "Ver!" 

Bobby was shocked. He had never seen her like this before. He thought back to earlier that afternoon. She had looked pale and drawn, so unlike the Veronica he knew. He took several steps back. 

Vaughn picked her up in his arms and lay her back down on the couch. "Ver," he called again as he patted her pallid cheeks lightly. His eyes were filled with worry. "Veronica, wake up." He looked over his shoulder at Bobby. "Don't just stand there, Arquette, go get her father!"

Bobby paled. He was deathly afraid of Heero Yuy, but he nodded his head. "Sure," he replied as he ran out of the room. 

Vaughn's attention returned to Veronica. He smoothed back her hair. "Come on sweetheart, wake up."

Bobby came back with Heero running behind him. "I'll leave now," he stuttered as Heero turned cold Prussian blue eyes towards him. He left. 

Heero knelt down next to the couch as Vaughn moved out of the way. "What happened?"

"Bobby and I were going to get into a fight, and she tried to stop it. She was pale looking before so I told her to lie down on the couch until I came back. She got between the both of us and before I knew it, she passed out," Vaughn answered softly. 

"She hasn't eaten anything all day. No, make that, she's barely eaten the entire week," Heero informed the young Winner, as he looked at his daughter's pale face. He pressed a hand against her cheek. "Veronica, Veronica, wake up. Dad's here," he said quietly. 

Veronica's lashes fluttered. She felt so disoriented. She blinked several times to focus in on her father's face. "Daddy?"

He breathed a sigh of relief. "How do you feel?"

"I don't know. What happened?" she asked as she tried to sit up. Stars danced in front of her eyes. "Oh my," she breathed. 

"Lay back down," Heero instructed as he put his hand behind her back, lowering her back slowly.   
  


"You tried to prevent me from getting a piece of Arquette," Vaughn said as he stood up and shoved his hands into the pockets of his black cargo pants. 

"Is that what happened?" Veronica asked, confused. She closed her eyes, trying to think. "I got up off the couch and pushed my way between the two of you. You two were going to fight and I didn't want you to. I remember feeling dizzy again and that's it."

"You blacked out for about ten minutes." Vaughn raised his eyes to hers. "You didn't tell me that you hadn't been eating for the entire week."

"I've been eating, just not very much. It comes back up again," Veronica said weakly as she looked away from him. 

"I won't have you passing out again," Heero said firmly as he got to his feet. He scrutinized his daughter. "You're going to the doctor first thing Monday."

"But, dad…"

"No "buts" young lady, you're going to the doctor. Something is wrong with you and we're going to find out what."

Veronica frowned.

"Now, come on, time for us to go home," Heero sighed. "Stand up, slowly."

She swung her legs over and gradually sat up. She squeezed her eyes shut briefly before opening them again. Gingerly setting her feet onto the floor, she stood, holding onto her father's arms. "All right, I'm up."

Heero nodded his head and bent down, scooping her up in his arms. "I'll carry you. I don't want you passing out again." He turned to look at Vaughn. "Bring her things." He walked out of the door with her. 

Vaughn shook his head and got her things, following them out the door. 

Veronica leaned her head against her father's shoulder. It felt comforting and she felt safe. Her arms were loosely linked around his neck as he carried her out to his black Escalade. "Thank you, daddy," she whispered. 

Heero let a slight smile cross his face. He didn't reply, but pressed a light kiss on her forehead. 

Vaughn set Veronica's things in the back. He paused before he closed her door. "You'll be ok?"

She smiled at the concern she heard in his voice. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, Winner." She leaned forwards and pressed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you too."

A light flush came into his face. "It wasn't a problem." He smiled gently and closed the door as the engine rumbled to life. His hand came up and rested on the window. 

Veronica pressed her hand against his, through the glass. She mouthed, "Thank you," again before her father finally pulled away.

Vaughn looked after the disappearing lights. His brow was knit in deep thought. "What's wrong, Veronica?" 

******************************************************************************

That Monday, Veronica sat patiently in the doctor's office. Victoria was out in the waiting room, having volunteered to come along with her sister. She looked at the doctor as he came back in. "So what do the results say?" she asked, curiously. 

The doctor looked up at her. "You're very healthy, Miss Yuy. You're blood count, everything is in order. However, I want to ask you a few questions."

"All right," she replied uncertainly. "What do you want to know?"

"Have you experienced sickness like this before? The dizziness, the nausea?" 

"No."

"Ever passed out before this?"

"No."

The doctor folded his arms across his chest as he sat down. He looked at her through his glasses. "Are you sexually active, Miss Yuy?"

Veronica tilted her head up slightly. "Yes."

"You always use protection? Birth control, condoms?"

"Yes, always."

He took his glasses off and rubbed his thumbs under his eyes. "Did it ever occur to you that you could be pregnant?"

She shook her head, sending her blond ponytail over her shoulder. "My sister didn't get sick. She just had bad mood swings."

The doctor sighed and slid his glasses back on. 

Veronica felt a chilling feeling run through her. "Am I?"

He sighed again. "Yes, Miss Yuy, you're pregnant. Six weeks to be exact."

"That can't be! I'm so unbelievingly careful!"

"Things happen, Miss Yuy, nothing is one hundred percent guaranteed."

Veronica felt blood drain from her face. She slumped down in the chair. "This can't be happening," she moaned as she rubbed her temples with her index fingers. 

"I take it, this was not planned?" the doctor asked gently. 

"No, but what pregnancy is planned," she mumbled as she looked back up at him. "Are you sure?"

"As sure as I can be."

"Oh no, what's my father going to say?"  she whispered as she buried her face in her hands. "How am I going to tell him that? He'll flip his lid. He'll go berserk. He'll go after Bobby with his bare hands." Her head popped up again. "Oh no! Bobby," she moaned again into her hands. _"How am I ever going to do this? Dad will kill me. And mom? What will mom say? What will they all say?" _

******************************************************************************

"WHAT!"

Veronica twisted her fingers on her lap. "I'm pregnant," she replied softly. 

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

"I'm sorry, daddy."

"Heero, calm down," Relena said as she latched onto his arm as he stalked by her again. She looked over at her youngest child. "Who's the father?"

Veronica cringed as she looked up at her mother. "Bobby," she replied in a small voice.

"Oh you can be serious," Victoria said with disbelief as she stared at her. 

"I couldn't be more serious, Victoria," Veronica answered as she looked up at her sister. She looked back over at their father. "Daddy?"

"Heero, answer your daughter," Relena said firmly as she looked up at him. Her sapphire eyes met his Prussian blue ones. 

Heero looked over at his daughter. "You're pregnant by that bastard."

"Yes, I'm pregnant by that bastard. I don't like it anymore than you do, believe me."

"Oh man, what a mess this is going to be," Dominic muttered under his breath. 

"I didn't know! I'm on birth control! I didn't think this would happen!" Veronica continued to stare at her father. 

"You know that the only way not to get pregnant is not to have sex," Victoria said quietly. 

"Well, excuse me for living a little!" Veronica snapped. 

Relena paled. "How long have you been…having sex?"

"Since I was sixteen." She glanced away from her mother's look of total shock. 

"Sixteen," Relena breathed, her eyes wide. She looked up at her husband. "Did you know?"

Heero nodded his head. "I knew," he replied tightly. "Everyone knew."

Relena's gaze swung back to her daughter. "How come no one told me?"

"You had enough to worry about with your job, mom," Veronica said as she got up from her chair and walked over to the study window. "No one wanted to tell you that your youngest child slept around."

Relena's eyes shot back to Heero's. "And you never told me? Why didn't you tell me! Answer me, Heero!"

"It wasn't important at the time. And like she said, you had enough to worry about with your job," Heero said as he raked his hand through his messy hair. 

"That's no excuse not to tell me! Dammit, Heero! You should have told me!" Relena hissed angrily. 

"I didn't want you to worry!" Heero retorted sharply. 

"Well, you should have told me! I'm worrying now! My child is pregnant out of wedlock!" she yelled.

"And you think this doesn't worry me!" he shouted. 

"Don't fight! This is hardly the time to be fighting!" Victoria yelled over her arguing parents. 

Relena and Heero paused and turned to look at their eldest child. 

"Whether or not you were told, mom is hardly relevant now. Veronica is already pregnant. And, dad, we should've told mom," Victoria said as she sat down in her chair again. 

Relena sighed and bent her head. "I just find this hard to believe that everyone knew except for me."

Veronica went over to her and sat down. She grasped her mother's hands in hers. "I'm so sorry, mom. This is my fault. I'm the one who gave everyone reason to keep it from you." The two pairs of sapphire eyes looked into each other's. "You wouldn't have wanted to know that your youngest daughter is a slut."

"Oh, Veronica, I would never think that of you," Relena said as she brushed back her daughter's hair. "You're my child, I would never think that of you. I don't like that you've slept around, but I would never think you're a slut."

"But what am I going to do now? I'm pregnant and everyone knows who I am, who you are. It'll be in the public spotlight that the youngest daughter of Heero and Relena Yuy is pregnant, with no husband," Veronica said softly as she stared at the carpet. 

Relena's lips thinned into a tight line. "No one is going to malign my family. You won't be alone in this. You'll have our support as well as everyone else's." She looked at Heero. "You will support our daughter, Heero."

Heero looked over at his wife and daughter sitting on the couch. His gaze traveled over the resolute expression on Relena's face. She knew as well as he did, that he would do anything to protect his children. It didn't matter what it was. They were his and he would be damned if something were to happen to them. His eyes went to his daughter. She looked scared and so very vulnerable. He went over to them and sat down. "You will have my support, Veronica.  You know me better than that. This doesn't make me happy, but I will be damned if I let people think any less of you. You've always been a good daughter." He put his arm around her shoulder and drew her close. "You'll always have me here."

Veronica closed her eyes as a lump in her throat formed. She pressed her face against his shoulder. "I'm sorry, daddy."

Heero didn't reply, but placed a kiss on top of her head. He looked at his other two children. "You two will support your sister."

"You know us better than that, dad," Victoria said as she nodded her head. 

"Whatever we have to do," Dominic agreed as he nodded as well.   
  


A slight smile crossed Heero's lips. He looked back at Victoria. "And you make sure that husband of yours keeps his comments to himself. Set him straight on this."

"I will," Victoria replied. "If he was home right now," she added under her breath. 

"How are we going to tell everyone else?" Relena asked as she rested her hand on Veronica's shoulder. 

"We'll tell them at Sunday dinner. I think everyone will understand since they all know. Not one of them will say anything, especially the kids. They're as clannish as one can get. They'll support her." Heero looked back down at Veronica. "Do you want us to tell or do you want to inform everyone?"

"I'll do it. I won't be shy about it," Veronica answered with unwavering look of determination in her eyes. 

A/N: I know, I made her pregnant, but don't think for a minute that there won't be a twist to this somewhere. Stay tuned for more and if you still want to strangle me, please raise your hand. 

_XOXO!!_


	7. Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!  
  


Out of Control, Part 7 

**__**

Veronica paced back and forth across her room. It was Sunday. The day she would tell everyone that she was pregnant. And the fact that it was Bobby's, made her cringe at the thought of telling everyone else. No one liked Bobby and she didn't blame them. There was a soft knock on her door. She looked up. "Come in."

Vaughn pushed the door open and closed it behind him. "Your mom said you wanted to talk to me?" he said as he walked across the room towards her. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine now, I've been eating more this week," she replied as she smiled up at him. 

"That's good. So what do you have to tell me?" Vaughn sat down on the edge of her bed.

Veronica raked her teeth across her lips and sat down next to him. "It's about why I was constantly feeling sick last week."

His brows drew in slightly over his amethyst eyes. "It's not serious, is it, Ver?"

"No, it's not something like that," she said reassuringly as she rested her hand on his arm. Her eyes fell away from his and she looked at the carpet. 

Vaughn stared at her. He could feel her apprehension and her uncertainness. "What's wrong?" he asked gently as he turned her chin towards him, so she was looking him in the face. 

Veronica closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath. "I wanted you to know beforehand. Since I will be telling everyone else later on tonight. Vaughn," she began as she raised her eyes back to his, "I'm pregnant."

His eyes went wide, his heart almost stopped beating, and he ceased to breathe. "You're…pregnant?"

She nodded her head sorrowfully. 

There was silence for a moment as he turned it over and over in his mind. _"Pregnant? She's pregnant?" _His throat felt dry. "Are…are you positive?"

"Yes."

He looked deep into her eyes. Vaughn could tell that this was upsetting her, to tell him. "Who's the father?" he asked, but already knowing what her answer would be.

"Bobby," Veronica answered in a small voice. She didn't look away from his probing gaze. She was letting him see everything. 

"You don't have to be afraid, Ver, you won't be alone either," he whispered softly as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into comforting embrace, "I'll be here for you."

Her arms went around him and she buried her face against his shoulder. His embrace was just as warming, just as protective as her father's. 

Vaughn ran his hand down her back. "You're not going to be alone, Ver. I'll make sure of that."

His words touched her heart. "Thank you, Vaughn."

"No problem, sweetheart." A slight smile crossed his lips as he pressed a kiss on her hair. He leaned back a little and titled her chin up with his one finger. He looked into her luminous sapphire eyes. "You'll be all right. No one is going to say anything different than I am. You should know that we always protect our own."

"I know, but what does this make me? I know that no one will come out and say it, but let's face it, Vaughn, I was a slut."

"No one thought that."

A wry look crossed her face. "Oh no? Try your sister, Quatrina"

A sigh escaped his lips. "My sister is very ridged in her views."

"She's always looked down on me and Randy because of the way we acted."  
  


"There's no crime in being beautiful sexy women like the both of you. I don't think I would change anything about either one of you."

"I'm even worse than Randy is."

"You…are different, but…you don't have to worry about what my sister will say about you. She's too…"

"Prudish," Veronica supplied dryly. 

"Prudish? I suppose so," Vaughn mused thoughtfully.

"I don't know how she managed to get my cousin to propose to her."

He shrugged. "I don't know either." He smiled at her. "But don't worry, she won't say anything bad about you. All of us will be as supportive of you as we possibly can. And I will be especially supportive of you."

Surprise made her eyes widen just a bit. "What do you mean?"

"When I said I would always look out for you, I meant it. Its my job to look after the woman that I…" A slight blush worked its way across his face. "Well, you know…"

"What?"

"How does one put something like this?" A look of deep thought came over his features. "That…I care about a great deal."

His words made her smile softly. "You care a great deal?"

"Yeah, I mean, you need someone else besides your dad and your brother, and…you know I kind of…always liked you…I always cared a lot about you, Ver," he stammered finally, as his blush encompassed his entire face. 

She pressed a kiss on his cheek. "You're very sweet, Vaughn. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I'm always here for you, you'll always have me here." 

Veronica looked over at the clock. "Dinner should be ready soon."

"I know. You'll be able to tell them," Vaughn said as he noted the uncertain look flash across her face. 

"I hope so."  
  


"You will, you're Veronica Yuy, you will."

The confidence in his voice made the corner of her mouth lift up into a grin. 

"I'll sit next to you and I'll even hold onto your hand if you need to."

"You don't know what this means to me," she said as she threw her arms around his neck again. 

"I know what it means to you," he said as he hugged her back tightly. _"And you have no idea what you mean to me. I'll always be by your side Veronica. I love you too much not to be."_

The clock chimed six. 

"It's time," Veronica said as she pulled away from him and stood. She looked towards the door. 

Vaughn stood and grasped onto her hand. His fingers threaded through hers and pulled her towards him. "There's something I want to give you, Ver."

"What is it?" Curiosity laced her voice. 

"Just this," he said as he pressed a light kiss on her lips. 

Her eyes widened than closed. She let him kiss her. It was a sweet long kiss. His strength was transmitted to her. She felt his confidence in her flow through her veins. 

Vaughn lifted his mouth away from hers. "You ready now?"

Her eyes opened and a bright smile lit her face. "Yes, I'm ready," she answered as her hand tightened on his. 

"Good," he said as the both of them finally left the room. 

_A/N: Short and sweet this time! I really didn't want to go into the whole family scene since this story is really about Vaughn and Veronica. I hope you enjoyed it and there will be a twist coming up soon! XOXO!!_


	8. The Lunch Date

_Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!_

Out of Control, Part 8 

**__**

Vaughn eyed his brother from across the boardroom table. He had looked like he wanted to kill something for the past two days. High color was apparent in his cheeks. "You look like hell."

Damien's head snapped up towards his brother. He scowled. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly how I said it. What has you all hot and bothered?" He noted that Damien's color got even brighter. He smirked. "Is a certain red head by the name of Angelina the reason for it?"

"No," Damien snapped as he flipped through the paperwork in front of him. 

"You know, you can't lie. I'll just read you if you don't tell me."

"You're a nosy pain in the ass, Vaughn."

Vaughn grinned. "It's my job."

"Take those empathic abilities of yours and shove it."

Vaughn whistled. "She really tied you into a bunch of knots, didn't she? What did she do?"

Damien slammed a folder down on the table and glared at his brother. "Will you drop it!"

"You're such a spoil sport," Vaughn replied as he shook his head. "It must have…"

"Mister Winner, Miss Yuy is here," Vaughn's assistant, Missus Carlisle said as she poked her head inside the door. 

Vaughn smiled. "Time for my lunch." He pushed himself out of his chair. He gave his brother another look. "Did she play a head game with you?"

"SHUT UP, VAUGHN!"

The younger Winner held back his laughter at his brother's outburst. "I'll see you in an hour." He left the room and shut the door firmly behind him. He began to snicker uncontrollably. "Poor guy, I think that's exactly what she did to him." He raked his hand through his hair as he spotted Veronica with her back to him. She was looking out of the windows. He walked up behind her and slipped an arm around her waist. "Hey, pretty girl," he whispered. 

Veronica had been lost in thought as she stared out the window. She hadn't told Bobby. She didn't know how. She jumped slightly when she felt Vaughn's arm wrap around her. "Don't do that!" She turned to frown at him, but his smile was so infectious and his compliment was sweet, that she couldn't help but smile back. "I hope you didn't forget that we were eating out today."

"Me, forget you? Never. Not with your face." He pressed a kiss on her cheek. He turned her around to face him. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. I don't feel sick anymore," she replied as she absently let her hand rub over her abdomen. 

"That's good." He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it. "You look beautiful today," he complimented as he took in the bright royal blue suit she was wearing. Its cut emphasized her generous figure and intensified the blue of her eyes. 

Veronica blushed. She didn't think anything could make her blush anymore, but compliments from Vaughn had a strange effect on her. "Thank you."

"No problem. Now, where do you want to go?"

"Oh, I don't know. You pick."

He looked at her thoughtfully. "How about lunch at the Country Club? Is that all right with you?"

She nodded her head. "It's fine."

"Good, let's go then." Vaughn slipped an arm around her back and escorted her outside to his car. He bowed slightly as he let her in. 

******************************************************************************

Once at the Country Club they found a table outside on the terrace. Veronica studied him as he sat across from her. His pushed back sunglasses gave his hair a disheveled appearance. His amethyst colored eyes were matched by his shirt, his silk tie of the same color, loosened. He was the only guy she knew who would wear purple and get away with it. The deepness of his tan allowed him to carry it off. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows revealing the brushed stainless steel watch on his right wrist. He was left-handed. He was one of the few children that were. 

"I can feel you looking at me, Ver."

She flushed a little as he glanced up at her over his menu. "Sorry."

Vaughn grinned at her. "I don't mind if you stare at me, sweetheart."

Veronica looked back down at her menu, a faint blush under her own tan. She slid it back to the table. "I'm ready."

He looked back down at his. "That was fast." His eyes scanned the page. "I still don't know what I want, but I'd like to save some room for their blueberry pie. Want to share a slice with me?"

"Vaughn, I've seen you polish off one of those pies on your own. I hardly think you'll need me to help you."

"I'm asking you to. There's a lot I wouldn't mind sharing with you."

Her eyes rounded like a doe caught in the headlights. Her lips parted slightly. "What do you mean?"

He gave her an enigmatic smile. "You're a smart girl. Figure it out." He went back to perusing the menu. 

Veronica's mouth twisted into a frown. She tapped her idle fingers on the glass tabletop as she leaned back in her seat. _"What does he mean by that? I know he kissed me on Sunday, but that was just a friendly kiss. It didn't mean anything, did it? This is confusing. I don't understand him at all."_

He was feeling her confusion. He knew he wasn't leaving her much to go on, but he was sure she wouldn't have a hard time figuring it out. He was already half in love with her. _"I would have thought the kiss I gave her almost two weeks would have given her the idea that I felt a much stronger emotion than just like towards her. But she has a lot on her mind lately, so I can't blame her for being confused."_  
******************************************************************************

Lunch progressed. She basked in the attention that Vaughn was lavishing on her. He was generous with his compliments, which made her blush and smile. Since the day she announced her pregnancy, he had been there with her constantly. He would take her out to lunch every other day or else he would surprise her in the design studio where she worked with little chocolates or with flowers. And the touching. It made her skin tingle every time he took her hand or when he put his arms around her, but what baffled her was that he didn't kiss her again. He pressed kisses on her cheek, but he hadn't touched his mouth to hers since that day. She sighed to herself and dug into her slice of pie that he ordered. 

Vaughn continued to watch her. His eyes centered on her mouth every time she pulled out the fork and licked her lips. He was dying to kiss her again, but he knew it wasn't the right time to do so. However, he couldn't help but be fascinated by the way her tongue would run across her lips to retrieve the bits of the filling and the crust that clung to it. He hadn't kissed that many girls and kissing wasn't something he did too often either. Randy had been the only girl he had kissed more than a handful of times. They had only been kids then. He took another slice of the pie he had ordered. 

Veronica glanced up at him. "That's your third piece."

He grinned at her. "What can I say, I like blueberry pie."

"I can tell," she said as she rolled her eyes. "Since some of it's stuck to the corner of your mouth." She leaned forwards and brushed it away with her thumb.

A small shockwave raced through him from her touch. His eyes went to hers. "And now it's on your fingers," he said as he grasped her hand and brought it to his lips and licked off the filling. 

All she could do was stare at him as his warm wet tongue raked across the tip of her thumb. Warmth flooded her veins and deep color raced up her cheeks. Her mouth went dry as she gazed back into his eyes. There was some heat in his gaze. 

The cherry pink of her cheeks was endearing. He turned her hand, palm up and placed a kiss in the center of it before releasing it. "I hope you didn't mind."

"N…No," Veronica replied as she curled her fingers inwards toward her palm. She lowered her eyes away from him and picked up her fork again. She tapped it on the edge of her plate. She raised her eyes back to his. "Why?"

"I don't like to miss any part of the pie. And I like touching you."

"Oh. You never did before."

"Ver, there were plenty of times I wanted to touch you, but couldn't. I'm making up for it now."  
  


"Why didn't you than?"

"Too many admirers. I wasn't going to wait in line."

She lowered her eyes back to her pie. "I see."

A gentle smile touched his lips as he reached up and covered her hand on top of the table. "I didn't mean it in a bad way. You've just always been popular."

Veronica looked at his hand covering hers. "So was Randy and you didn't wait for her."

"She was different. I didn't have to wait in line for her because she preferred Donavon or me to be with her in the first place."

"Is that the only reason?"

"Yes."

"You've made out with her."

"Yeah, but it meant nothing."

Her sapphire blue eyes bore into his. "Vaughn, I knew you've had a crush on her." 

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "It was along time ago."

"You still flirt with her now."

"But it's just flirting. It means nothing."

Veronica frowned and tried to pull her hand from his grasp. 

Vaughn gripped her hand tighter. "Veronica, it means nothing. You were just never there to flirt with because of some other guy. It's not because I didn't want to. I mean that."

A sigh escaped her lips and she shook her head. "I just have to face it that I'm always going to be second to her."

"Don't say that. You're not second to Randy. You never were. If it makes you feel better, some of those times I was kissing her, I was wishing it was you."

The corner of her mouth tilted up slightly. "Does she know that?"

"I'm sure she does since she was probably wishing it was Donavon," he replied as he scooted his chair closer to hers. "There just was no opportunity than, but it didn't mean I didn't want to."

A half smiled quirked her lips. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, it is. Why wouldn't I want to kiss one of the most beautiful girls in school?"

Soft laughter escaped her lips. "You're a flatterer, Vaughn Winner."

A lazy grin crossed his face. "I'm pretty darn good at it."

More laughter erupted from her lips from his admission. "Conceited too."

"Not conceited, sweetheart, just honest," he quipped as he pressed a kiss on her cheek again.

"Well, well, look what we have here," drawled a voice from behind them. 

Veronica whipped her head around and found Bobby glaring at them, more accurately, Vaughn. "What do you want?" she hissed. 

"I was right, Winner. You badmouthed me just to get her," Bobby spat, not even looking in Veronica's direction. 

Vaughn's eyes narrowed. "I didn't need to tell her that you're an jackass. She already knew that."

Bobby's indigo eyes glinted dangerously. "Better than I can say about you, you bastard."

Vaughn stood up and came toe to toe with the taller man. "Remember what I said, Arquette, I'm a lot stronger than I look."

"Vaughn, don't, he's not worth it," Veronica said as she stood up as well. She pushed herself in between them. "Let my father deal with him."  
  


A wicked smirk crossed Vaughn's face. "That would be interesting to watch."

Confusion crossed Bobby's face for a second before he looked at Veronica. "What the hell does that mean?"

Veronica swallowed hard. She reached behind her and grasped onto Vaughn's hand. She thrust her chin up and stood up straight. "Because my father wants to kill you…for getting me pregnant."

His mouth fell open in shock before he snapped it shut. A derisive snort was his response. "I don't believe you. There is no way in hell you could be pregnant, Veronica."

"But I am. Have you ever known me to lie?" She gazed up at him steadily.

Bobby stared back at her with an incredulous look mirrored on his features. "There's absolutely no way."

"I'm afraid so, Arquette. You got Ver pregnant," Vaughn interjected as he continued to hold Veronica's hand. 

"I am very pregnant. Nearly nine weeks to be exact, Bobby. Believe me, I don't like it any more than you do," Veronica said, her voice flat. 

Bobby took several steps back. "I don't believe this." He raised his eyes to Vaughn. "You knocked her up and she's lying."

Vaughn's eyes hardened. "I've never slept with her and you won't be calling her a liar or else you'll have more than just me and her father to contend with. You'll have her brother and every other guy that we grew up with on your ass. Not to mention all of the women too."

Bobby paled. "I want proof."  
  


"What more proof do you need? I was sleeping with you all those weeks ago. I haven't slept with anyone else in the past year except for you," Veronica stated as her eyes narrowed at him. "And if you think you can get away with calling me a liar, you got another thing coming." She balled up her other fist and landed a punch on his jaw. "You don't ever call a Yuy a liar."

Bobby staggered back from the impact of her right hook. He rubbed his jaw as he stared at her. 

"Come on, Vaughn, I'm ready to leave," Veronica said as she picked up her purse and walked out of the café with her head held high. 

Vaughn laid down the necessary credits on the table and picked up the remnants of the pie. He looked at Bobby, who was staring at Veronica's retreating back. "What a waste for a pie, but it's for a good cause," he sighed as he looked at it. "Oh well. Hey, Arquette." He smashed the pie in Bobby's face. "Call her anything again, I'll do more then shove a pie in your face," he growled as he walked past with his hands in his pockets. He began to whistle as he past the maitre d. 

Bobby wiped the blueberry from his face. He looked around. Other patrons were trying not to look at him. "I'll get you someday, Winner. No one humiliates me and gets away with it."

Veronica smiled broadly as Vaughn opened the car door for her. "I did it."

"You sure did. I'm proud of you, Veronica." He grinned at her as he got in. "And that right hook of yours was a nice touch. Saved me the trouble."

"I didn't want you to put a hole in his face. I think mine had the better effect, don't you think?"

"Sure shocked him."

Veronica looked out of the window as he drove back towards his office. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "What happened to the pie?"

An evil smile lit his face. "What did you think I did with it?"

Eyes rounded before she burst out into laughter. "Oh, you didn't."

"I did and it felt good too."

"I can just imagine the look on his face," she howled. 

"It was quite comical, too bad I didn't have a camera on me. It was one of those once in a lifetime moments that had to be captured."

Tears gathered in the corners of Veronica's eyes as she continued to laugh. She didn't stop until they reached the parking lot of his office building. She took several deep breaths. "Oh, that was good. I haven't laughed like that in such a long time."

Vaughn smiled from her remark as he helped her out and walked her over to her own car. "I'm glad that I made you feel better."

"You've done a lot for me these past two weeks. I don't know what I would've done without you," she said as she leaned against her car. She grasped his hands as he stood in front of her. 

Vaughn bent down and pressed his forehead against hers. "Always remember that there's nothing I wouldn't do for you, sweetheart. That's a promise."

They stood silent for a moment. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her lips. She wanted him to kiss her. 

How he wanted to kiss her. She had the most enticing set of lips. He didn't know why he wasn't. A quiet sigh escaped his lips before he pressed a kiss on her forehead. "Well, it was a pleasant lunch. I'll take you out to dinner tomorrow night, if you like."

She hid her disappointment behind an effusive smile. "That would be wonderful, but you don't have to."

He chucked her under the chin. "I want to. Now, I should get back in there before Damien loses his mind over his paperwork and Angelina. He's in one of those moods."

Veronica snickered. "I never thought I would see the day Damien Winner would get bent out of shape by a girl. But I have to be getting back to work as well. I had a nice time today."

"Any time, Ver, anytime," he said as she climbed into her car. He waved good-bye to her as she drove off. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his khakis. "I know you wanted me to kiss you, but its' not the right time, Ver. You need more time because I want to be sure I'm what you really want."

Veronica didn't get out of her car right away as she reached the building that she worked in. She leaned her head back against the seat. "Why didn't he kiss me? Is it because he doesn't want to?" She banged her head against the seat. "I'm so confused. I don't know how he feels about me and I don't know what I feel for him. This is all so complicated." She looked down at her abdomen as she smoothed her hand over it. "And this only makes it even more so. What am I going to do?"

A/N: It's here! I hope you all enjoyed it! I promise it won't take me as long to update next time, I was a little bit under the weather, but I'm back and ready to write! Stay tuned for more coming soon! XOXO!! 


	9. Races, Fists, and Rubbing Alcohol

_Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!_

Out of Control, Part 9 

**__**

The buzzer on Vaughn's desk went off. With his mouth full of the key lime pie Randy had made him, he hit it with the end of his fork. "Yesh?"

"There's someone who's here to see you, Mister Winner," his assistant, Jeanette replied. 

He swallowed the mouthful of pie. "I'm very busy right now," he answered back as his fingers danced over the keyboard with one hand while the other one held onto the fork. He cut another piece of the pie off and stuffed it in his mouth. 

"He says it's urgent, Mister Winner."

Vaughn frowned with the pie still in his mouth. He set down the fork on his plate while he swallowed again and reflexively wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He let out a sigh. "Tell him to come in, Jeanette." He pushed the off button on the COM button. He leaned his head back. "This better be important."

"So this is what the mighty Vaughn Winner does all day."

Vaughn shot his eyes forwards at the sound of the voice. They narrowed. "What do you want, Arquette? Wasn't one pie in the face enough?"

Bobby glared at the blond on the other side of the desk for a moment. "You've humiliated me for the last time. It's time you paid up for snatching Veronica away from me."

"I didn't have to do any snatching. She dumped you on your ass of her own accord."

"Bullshit, Winner. You've panted after her since secondary school."

The amethyst eyes glittered. "What's the reason you're here? I have better things to do than trade insults with you all day."

"I want a race."

"Excuse me?"

"A race. You, me out on Bay Cliff Road."

"That road is a death trap waiting to happen."

Bobby smirked. "Scared, Winner?"

Vaughn fisted his hands on top of his desk. "No, I'm not. You want me to beat you, fine. I have no problem about that."

"You think your Beemer can take on my Porsche?"

"I know it can since I'm a hell of a lot better driver than you are."

Bobby's nostrils flared. "That's the last time you insult me. You're going down this time, Vaughn Winner. That's a promise."

"Well than, what are we waiting for? Let's get this over with," Vaughn flared as stood, bracing his hands on his desk. "I'm always ready to kick your ass any day of the week. And this time, will be the last time."

Twenty-five minutes later…

Vaughn checked everything before he climbed into his car. He could hear the distinct sound of the waves crashing against the rocks below. Bay Cliff Road winded back and forth against the sheer rock before it plunged off again to a shallow beach more than one hundred feet below. He knew how dangerous it was. He would drive on the outside since he knew himself to be the better driver and he didn't want have a death on his conscience. "Damn fool, I don't even know why I'm doing this." He revved up the engine of his BMW M10. This car was fast as anything, pushing it to the limit once on the Audubon. He shot Bobby a look through the passenger window. "Are you ready?"

Bobby smirked again as he nodded his head and revved up the engine of his bright yellow Porsche Boxster. "The finish line is the intersection at Mill Road. Get ready to have your ass kicked, Winner."

Vaughn clenched the steering wheel tight, making his knuckles turn white.

"Just wait, Winner," Bobby muttered. 

Several leaves blew across the road. 

Bobby shot forwards. 

With Vaughn in hot pursuit. It didn't take much for him to realize that Bobby was purposely taking the sharp turns wide, making him swerve out further than he wanted to. But he was confident enough in his driving abilities to keep him safe. He gritted his teeth as the wind whipped his hair about his head. 

The driver of the yellow Porsche was glaring over at the speeding Beemer, beginning to inch ahead of him. "I don't think so," Bobby muttered as he pressed the accelerator even harder. 

Amethyst eyes dared to look down at the speedometer. He cringed inwardly. It was way too fast to be safe on this road. His mind had already calculated how fast he could go without going over the edge on the curves. He hadn't been second to Randy in their graduating class for nothing. Vaughn knew it was desperation on Bobby's part. He had beaten him out of quite a few things. Fencing, swimming, Randy, and now Veronica, although, he had not set out to take her away from him to begin with. He speeded up. It was imperative that he ended this race now. "Not to much further," he said as the brisk wind stung his cheeks. 

Bobby looked across at Vaughn's car. It was surely passing him now. It was happening again. He was losing. "No!" He shifted gears, turning it up a notch. 

Faster and faster the two cars went along the precariously perched roadway. It wasn't traveled often, making it ideal for this purpose. 

Vaughn could see the sign for Mill Road up ahead. He cast a quick glance in the Porsche's direction. He was still ahead by the front fender. "Come on," he whispered as he shifted gears. The Beemer shot forward from the increase in power, breaking through the intersection. He yanked up the parking break as he skidded onto the gravel shoulder. He rested his head on the steering wheel. He could feel sweat tricking down his back. 

Bobby cursed as Vaughn shot forwards, hitting the intersection before him. He skidded in the gravel as well before coming to a halt. He was breathing hard as he got out, throwing the door open. He approached the Beemer in front of him, fuming. "GET OUT OF THE CAR, WINNER!"

Vaughn stayed where he was. The anger pouring off of Bobby was strong enough to make him wince since he was feeling it so strongly, it made his brain throb slightly and his own heart to clench painfully in his chest. That was the only drawback of being an empath. The stronger the emotion was, the more he felt it internally, and if it were negative, the more it would hurt. He sucked in a breath and climbed out to face him. "Calm down, Bobby. I won, you lost," he ordered as his heart pounded against his ribs. 

"You son of a bitch! You beat me again! I should have won! What makes you so fucking special?" Bobby screamed. "What makes her want you over me?"

"I've never used her," Vaughn replied coldly. "And I know her a lot better then you ever will."

Bobby saw red and threw a punch at him. 

Expecting it, Vaughn moved his head out of the way. He returned it, connecting with Bobby's cheek. "This is over. I don't want to have any more to do with you. I don't know why the hell you persist, but it has to stop."

The taller, more muscular young man glared back as he rubbed his cheek. "I don't have to do a damn thing! This is going to be the last time you get the best of me and I meant it!"

"You know, he is right."

Vaughn whirled around to see Leif Rennalsson, Wythe von Stron, and Carter Randolph. They were all friends of Bobby's, who happened to dislike him as much as Bobby did. And he despised the three of them in return. "And what do I owe your presence to?"

Leif cracked his knuckles. "You see, Bobby promised us a shot at you, if you won or lost. And seeing how you won, it makes is so much better."

"And why's that?" Vaughn asked, not liking his odds against four men that were a bit bigger than him. 

"You took Veronica away," Carter replied, frowning. 

Vaughn's eyes narrowed, knowing that she had slept with the three of them in front of him. "I didn't do anything. She isn't some plaything for the four of you."

"So, you saw fit to take her away?" Wythe asked, his dark brows arching. 

"I didn't have to do anything. She knew the three of you were jackasses to begin with," Vaughn replied sharply. 

"You got a lot of nerve, Winner," Bobby growled, "When there's four of us and only one of you."

"Arquette, you couldn't kick my ass when we were kids and you couldn't kick it now, even with their help," Vaughn shot back. "You didn't deserve Veronica, none of you did. And if she didn't get rid of you, herself, Bobby, I would've done it for her. With or without her approval."

Fury flashed in Bobby's indigo eyes as he tackled him. 

Carter, Wythe, and Leif shrugged their shoulders and watched. 

Vaughn fought back with all of his strength. He knew Bobby outweighed him by twenty pounds and topped him by two inches. He managed to connect his fist with Bobby's nose, making it bleed. He pushed the bigger boy off of him. 

"Guess, it's my turn," said Wythe as he stepped forwards. He didn't have much of a chance with a better in shape Vaughn Winner do to college living. He was hit in the mouth with one of the blonde's fists. He staggered back once and was then was out cold as another fist hit him in the cheek.

Vaughn glared down at Wythe, lying in the gravel. He turned his eyes towards Leif and Carter. "You want a piece of me?"

Bobby plowed into Vaughn from the back. "You won't beat me this time." He stood up and looked at Leif and Carter. "Stand him up."

The other two pulled Vaughn upright. Neither of them was willing to challenge him themselves. They already knew that he could beat them easily even though he was smaller than them. They had seen him practicing with Chang Jet, who was proficient in the martial arts. If he could stand up to that and walk away, they knew there was no way they could. 

"Could you keep this short, Bobby?" Cater asked, "I don't want to be caught beating up on him. It doesn't look good."

Bobby turned a glare at his friend. "Don't you have a bone to pick with him too?"

"I know he'll beat me, that's why I'm not. I prefer to fight my battles in private," Carter replied shortly. 

Vaughn felt dizzy, but he turned glacial eyes towards Bobby. "You would have help since you couldn't beat me on you own."

"Shut up!" Bobby yelled as he hit him once in the stomach. 

The force of the punch made his breathing hitch. Pain radiated from the spot, but he willed it away. Bobby was losing control. He felt it, but he couldn't help but taunt him. "You could never stand the competition, could you? You could never compete with me and you knew it. You tried to get Randy, but her father scared you shitless. So, you went to Veronica. She used you, you know. She's true to her name. She's manipulative and cunning and she used it on you. You were just the next sucker to fall into her trap. She could've had any guy she wanted and she made a poor choice in you."

Bobby's face flooded with hot color as he punched Vaughn in the jaw, making his head snap back. "You've always wanted what I had!"

"I never wanted anything you had. I still don't." Vaughn blocked out the pain from that blow as well. He could taste the blood from his lip and the inside of his cheek. He was satisfied with the way that the blood was still trickling from Bobby's nose. "I hope you like that broken nose."

"Fuck you, Winner." A punch was shot to the mocking eyes in front of him. 

Vaughn managed to avoid its contact. It collided with his cheekbone instead. Some dizziness assailed him.  "Is that the best you can do?" he asked contemptuously. 

A vein in Bobby's temple was ticking with the infusion of anger and jealousy. "Will you shut up!" he screamed as his hands went to curve around Vaughn's throat. 

With a sudden jerk, Vaughn pulled himself free from Leif and Carter's grip. He elbowed Carter hard in the chest and with a well-placed punch, put Leif on the ground, dazed. He moved swiftly to avoid Bobby's hands. "You should learn how to control that temper of yours," he needled even more.

Outraged by the blonde's insults, Bobby attacked again. His technique became sloppy. 

Vaughn hit him hard with a left hook to the face, making it snap sideways. Blood was seeping through his split lip. 

"What the hell is going on here?"

Vaughn froze, as did Bobby. 

Chris Maxwell crossed his arms over his chest. His brows were arched in question. "I'll repeat, what the hell is going on here?"

"Nothing," Bobby lied. 

"Nothing, huh?" Chris questioned as he sent looks towards Leif, Carter, and Wythe. "The thee of you, get moving. Now," he ordered. 

The three young men didn't balk as they stumbled back towards their car, hidden in the roadside brush. They weren't about to dispute his order. He wasn't the local law enforcement, but the Preventers leather jacket was enough incentive to get lost. 

Bobby glared at the older man. "This isn't any of your business. It's between Winner and myself."

Chris turned a frost filled look towards Bobby. "And you were having a four on one. That's grounds for assault if I ever heard one. I know Winner can take care of himself, but this has to stop. Now. Get yourself out of here and taken care of and if I find you or hear about you looking for a fight with Vaughn, I will haul your ass into the police. And don't think I won't do it because I will."

Bobby sent a malicious look in Vaughn's direction before turning away and walking towards his own car. It sprayed up gravel as he sped away, still steeped in a fury. 

Vaughn looked over at Chris. "When did you get here?" he asked as he wiped the blood from his lip with the back of his hand. 

"I saw your car as I was coming off of Mill Lane. I decided to investigate. Your taunting wasn't wise."

"I know that. I could feel his anger rising dramatically, but I couldn't help myself."

"Hey, no need to defend your reason. I've gotten into plenty of fights I shouldn't have," Chris said shrugging his shoulders. "Now, let's get you cleaned up. Follow me over to my parents' house so Randy can take a look at you."

Vaughn made a face. "Your sister is in no way gentle."

"I know, but she'll take care of you and you like being pampered by her."

A slight smile quirked one corner of Vaughn's mouth. "I suppose I do." 

"Come on, let's get moving," Chris said as he walked back towards his silver colored Suburban. He paused for a moment and looked over his shoulder at the younger man. "Good job in kicking his ass on the road and in that fight."

"Thanks," Vaughn replied as he climbed into his car and followed the oldest Maxwell home. 

******************************************************************************

Once at the Maxwell house, Vaughn sat on the couch in the family room. "Leave it alone, Randy."

Randy propped her hands on her cutoff clad hips. "Don't be such a baby, Winner," she scoffed as she doused a cotton ball with rubbing alcohol. 

"You're not gentle."

"I'm plenty gentle."

Chris snorted softly in the kitchen.

"I heard that!" she yelled at her brother.

Vaughn held an ice pack on the spot Bobby had made on his ribs. A bruise was could be seen under his tanned skin. "He's right you know."

"Shut up, Vaughn or I'll really give you something to be in pain about," Randy snapped as she glared at him. 

Vaughn stuck his tongue out at her as he moved out of her grasp. "Brat."

"Vaughn!" Randy growled as she tried to dab his lip. 

"Can't make me."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Take it as you like it."

"Don't make me hold you down."

"You couldn't, sweetheart."

Annoyance made Randy's lips twitch. "Try me."

Vaughn sat up from his reclining position on the couch and looked into her eyes. "I dare you."

Randy's eyes narrowed as she shoved him back down on the couch. She sat on his chest so he would have no way of moving. "You were saying?" she smirked as she looked down at him.

He gave her a mutinous look. "Bitch."

"But you love me."

Vaughn grumbled under his breath. 

******************************************************************************

The doorbell rang. 

Chris stood up and went to see whom it was. When he reached the front hall his mother was already opening the door. It was Veronica and Victoria. "Vaughn's in the other room."

"Is he ok?" Veronica asked, worriedly. When Victoria had called her and said that Vaughn had gotten into a bad fight with Bobby, it made her insides clench and fear the worst. 

"He's all right. Although if he keeps pissing off Randy, his injuries might just get worse, he's proving himself to be a bad patient," Chris replied to his sister in law. 

"You are too," Victoria replied, giving her husband a look. 

"Only when it's Randy. She doesn't give tender loving care. She bullies instead," Chris answered, his nose turning up. 

"You were always the worst patient, Chris," Hilde said as she gave her oldest a level look. "Besides your father."

Back in the family room…

Vaughn and Randy hadn't heard the door since they had started shouting at each other. 

"Hold still!"

"It's going to hurt!"

"You're such a baby!"

"It'll sting."

"No wonder women are the ones who give birth, you're the perfect example why men couldn't take the pain!"

Vaughn shot her a dirty look. "You just like to inflict it."

"I'm not cruel," Randy sniffed as she crossed her arms over her bare midriff. Her black tank top showing off her light colored skin. 

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Wanna bet?"

Randy let out a shriek of frustration. She leaned forwards and pinned his wrists above his head with one hand. "Now hold still, it won't hurt for that long!"

Vaughn squirmed. He would freely admit that he didn't like pain too much, especially if rubbing alcohol enhanced it. "No."

"VAUGHN, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IN A MINUTE!"

Their yelling brought everyone from the foyer towards the family room. Veronica reached there first. Her mouth falling open and her eyes widening with shocked surprise. Anger soon replaced it as she beheld what was in front of her. 

A/N: Don't you just love me? Stay tuned for more! XOXO!!


	10. Explosion of Jealousy

_Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!_

Out of Control, Part 10 

**__**

At the other end of Veronica's gaze, Randy was still sitting on Vaughn's bare chest, her bare legs pressing against his sides. She was leaning over him and trying to avoid the alcohol soaked cotton in her hand. And more than likely, he would have a clear view of Randy's more than generous cleavage. Her nails dug into her palms. His one hand was holding her arm away, but Randy's position was precarious. If he let go, she would fall completely on top of him, which meant their lips could possibly meet. The mere thought made her sapphire eyes glitter dangerously. 

"Oh boy," Chris muttered under his breath, aware of how Veronica was beginning to look. He knew it was not going to go well for his sister or Vaughn. 

Randy and Vaughn were still arguing. 

"Vaughn, just hold still."

"I'm not going to let you touch me with that."

"I'm going to kill you in a minute if you don't hold still."

"You love me too much to kill me."

"That I do, but it won't stop me from strangling you, Blondie."

"I hate that nickname."

"Then hold still."

"Couldn't you just kiss it and make it feel better? At least I won't come away screaming in pain."

"That's not taking care of you, that's indulging your fantasy life."

"I like that fantasy life."

"You would."

Veronica's eyes turned to a darker hue at Vaughn's response. 

Vaughn felt someone else's presence in the room. It was also powerfully angry and jealous. His eyes turned towards the source. They locked with furious sapphire eyes. "Veronica," he said faintly. 

"Ver?" Randy turned her head towards that direction. She caught the killing look, shooting from her friend's eyes. She looked down at Vaughn. She knew how Veronica sort of felt towards him and the yelling match the two of them had over her kissing him when they were kids stood out in her mind. Vaughn and her were in a very compromising predicament with the way she was straddling his chest. "It's not what it looks like."

"You shut up, you backstabbing bitch! I know exactly what it looks like and what it sounds like," Veronica said, her voice vibrating with rage. 

"Ver, it's nothing," Randy reiterated, an ominous look beginning to enter her eyes from the comment. "I'm just trying to clean him up."

"Randy, get off of me," Vaughn said as he gently pushed her off. He sat up. "Ver, it really is nothing. I was just being…"

"Yourself? You were lying with her on top of you! You're shirtless and she's barely wearing anything at all!" Veronica yelled. "You've even admitted that you wanted to go to bed with her!"

"Veronica, I know it looked bad, but…"

"No "buts" this time! You want her, you can have her kiss you and make it all feel better!"

"I was joking!" Vaughn snapped, angry with himself for being caught in this position. 

"It didn't sound like it! You've had your tongue halfway down her throat before!" Veronica screamed at him. 

Hilde turned an eye towards her daughter, arching a brow. 

Victoria was frowning. 

And Chris was leaning on the divider with rapt interest. 

"It was six years ago! He had to learn somewhere! Why do you persist in bringing that up! Get over it," Randy shot back as she sat on her heels on the end of the couch. 

"It meant nothing then and what you saw means nothing now!" Vaughn replied, desperate to make her understand. 

"Like I believe that. Randy's always is going to have some thrall over you even though she's with your cousin. And you," she growled, looking at Randy, "Will always come away a winner when it comes to him. You were the first one to kiss him, the first one to flirt with him, hell, you might as well be the first one to sleep with him!"

Randy's nostril's flared at the barb. "I'm not in habit of sleeping around!"

"You certainly act like it, you tramp!"

"You know, Ver, if you always wanted him so badly, why didn't you pay attention to him? Answer that! You were always too busy with your other boy toys to notice him and too concerned with making sure they paid attention to you and not me!" Randy gritted out as she stood up, her hands fisted at her sides. "If you had noticed, you could have kissed him first and could have been the first one to flirt with him, but you weren't. And you never did! So, it left me. If you don't like it, you can go screw yourself!"  
  


Veronica's hands fisted at her sides as well. "How typical, you blame me."

"You are to blame," Randy hissed back. "If you wanted him, you should've done something about it!"

"Randy! Veronica! Will you two stop it?" Vaughn yelled over the din. He looked over at the woman, who held his heart. "Ver, please let this go. Randy and I are always like this. You should know that it doesn't mean anything. I know it looked bad," he stated as he stood up and went over to her. He went to place his hands on her shoulders. 

Veronica jerked away from his touch. "Don't you touch me! You've made it obvious about who you fantasize. So go back to your fantasy and leave me the hell alone." She turned on her heel and pushed past her sister. "Vic, take me home."

Victoria gave Vaughn a fulminating look before following her sister. 

Chris followed her, pulling her back. "Let your sister stew for awhile. She'll get over it."

Victoria gave him a look. "And why would I do that?"

"Because what my sister said is partially right," Chris replied staunchly. 

"And you called her a slut," Vaughn hissed behind them. 

  
Chris turned to look at the hard amethyst eyes. "I never said that outright."

"But you did imply it," Vaughn growled. 

"Well she did put herself up to…"

"She's not a slut and I advise you to keep your comments to yourself because I won't hesitate to kick your ass for them!" Vaughn threatened as he pushed past them and after Veronica. "Ver, please," he called after her. 

Victoria glared at her husband before going out to the car. "You should've kept your mouth shut, Chris."

Vaughn pressed his hands against the windows. She wasn't looking at him. "Veronica, please," he pleaded again. She turned her head away. He felt like a knife was twisting itself in his heart. The pain from her was tremendous, coupled with his; it nearly made him gasp for breath. "Veronica…"

"Leave it, Vaughn, she doesn't want to talk to you," Victoria snapped as she climbed into her car and slammed the door shut. 

Vaughn stepped back as Victoria jerked her car into gear and pulled out of the driveway. He shoved a frustrated hand through his hair. "Fuck," he muttered under his breath. He turned to look at Randy, who had followed them out. "You know, you didn't have to start that argument with her."

"What was I supposed to do? Let her insult me? I think not. Just because she's pregnant doesn't mean, I'm going to take any of her crap. She accused me of cheating with you, which is so totally ridiculous to begin with," Randy replied hotly as she crossed her arms over her chest. "And you didn't have to go and get in a fight with Bobby over her."

"She's pregnant?" Chris questioned. "When did this happen?"

"While you were away and if you were here, your wife wouldn't have been in a foul mood for the past month and a half," Vaughn snapped in response. He looked back at Randy. "You shouldn't have egged her on. You know how she gets."

"Oh please, don't coddle her to death, Vaughn! She wouldn't be so fired up about this, if she knew how you felt towards her. She's pissed at me because I had you first and she hates to be second. She's only getting it through her thick head that she's half in love with you," Randy said, exasperated. "And she wouldn't be so mad at herself as well because she knows what I said was true. If she wanted you, she should have paid attention."

"Still no reason for you to rub it in her face, Randy," Vaughn gritted out. 

"Well excuse me for being a truth sayer, next time I'll just lie to make her feel better," Randy growled back. 

"You do that because now she's pissed at me!"

"She'll get over it!"

"Well you didn't have to go and open your big mouth!"

"Well go and tell her you're in love with her and maybe you wouldn't have this problem!"

"A little late for that since she won't even look at me!"  
  


"Will you two stop it!" Hilde yelled over Randy and Vaughn. She gave her daughter a stern look. "You shouldn't have needled her and you," she said as she looked at Vaughn, "should've told her. Plus, I want a little explanation as to why your tongue was down Randy's throat."

"We were fourteen and we were teaching each other to kiss, end of story," Randy replied as she looked over her shoulder at her mother. 

Hilde sighed and shook her head. "Never let your father know about this." She glanced at Vaughn. "Go on home and try calling her, maybe she would've cooled down some." She passed her oldest child a look. "And you should keep your comments to yourself."

Chris frowned, but said nothing. 

Randy looked back at the blond. "You should call her as soon as possible too before she digs herself in and won't talk to you at all."

Vaughn bent his head back. "I guess that's all I can do and I hope she has calmed down because I wouldn't be able to tell her that I loved her if she didn't."

******************************************************************************

Veronica ran up the steps to her room, slamming the door behind her. Flinging herself across the bed, she burst into hot tears. "Why does she have to be right? Why does he have to want her too? Aren't I good enough for him?" she sobbed into the comforter. "Why did I have to fall in love with someone who wants your best friend?"__

_A/N: Miserable, yes? Stay tuned for more! XOXO!!_


	11. Heero and Relena's Discussion

_Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!_

Out of Control, Part 11 

**__**

Relena continued to smooth her daughter's luxurious hair as she slept. She sighed as she observed the faint tear trails that still marred Veronica's cheeks and had seeped into the pillow and her shoulder. She didn't mind. It didn't happen too often anymore that her daughters would come crying to her anymore. Victoria was too proud and Veronica hid it. "What happened to my little girl?" she sighed again as she let the blond waves sift through her slender fingers. 

"That little girl grew up, Relena," Heero commented from the doorway. He glanced over at his youngest child. "Is she better?"

"Better as one can be, I suppose after what Victoria said she witnessed. But I don't understand why she would be so upset over Randy and Vaughn. Those two were always like that, even as children," she replied quietly as she gave her husband a rueful smile.

"Not when she's always seen Randy as a rival for Vaughn's attention or any other boys' attention," he said back as he stood by the side of Veronica's bed and looked down at her. He frowned.

Relena noticed. "What's the look for, Heero?"

"Nothing."

"I know you. You're hiding something. I've learned to read those eyes of yours."

"Its just…oh hell…"

"Heero?"

"This whole situation. The whole thing bothers me. God, if I ever get my hands on that boy, I swear I will string him up the nearest tree until the life is choked out of him."

"Who do you mean? Vaughn or Bobby?"

"Both, Bobby for getting her pregnant and Vaughn for upsetting her like this. You would think that him being the empath, he would know what she felt towards him. And Randy, sometimes, I wish Duo had spanked that girl more often. He would let her get away with murder."

"Some would say we should have done more of the same with Veronica."

"I don't dispute that at all. She should have been disciplined more often and we didn't. Dammit, Relena, I was perfect at everything else! What went wrong?" Heero ranted as he looked out of the French doors out to the lawn below. 

Relena stood up and walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She pressed her cheek against his back. "Because no one can be the perfect parent. Not even you for as perfect as you think you are," she answered as she gave him a brief squeeze. "All parents are far from being the ideal, Heero. And you were a wonderful father, whether you believe that or not, and you're a wonderful husband too," she said with a brief smile. 

Heero turned and faced his wife, slipping his arms around her waist. He bent his head over hers, locks of his unruly hair brushing against the sleek neatness of hers. He pressed his forehead on the crown of her head. "I'm glad that you have so much faith in me."

She tilted her head up to look at him. "I've always had faith in you. I've always trusted you. You don't have to be perfect at everything. Mistakes are allowed."

"I've made more mistakes with Veronica than I did with either Victoria and/or Dominic," he said as he stared into her sapphire eyes. 

"Veronica was always more wild then they were. We weren't expecting it. Stop being so hard on yourself."

A corner of his mouth tilted up briefly. "Always the optimist."

"Someone has to pull you out of your self deprecation mode and cheer you up," she said, smiling up at him. 

Heero couldn't help but smile back at the woman who was his wife. "What did I ever do to deserve a woman like you?"

"A handgun of an older protective brother and an overzealous God of Death."

"I never touched you and you still let him hold it to my head."

"It got you to admit your love for me," she teased. "And a marriage proposal as well. It made Duo happy to see you happy."

"The braided baka was trying to get me killed."

"Oh, but it was worth it, wasn't it?"

He shook his head, still smiling with a smile he reserved for just her. "It was worth it. Definitely worth it," he said as he kissed her on the mouth. He lifted her hand and observed the slender gold wedding band and the channel set diamonds that were her anniversary band. He glanced back over to the bed, where Relena's younger image lay. "But Veronica, I just don't know now…"

"I know you don't like the fact that she's pregnant out of wedlock. I don't like it either, but we told her we would stand beside her and see her through this. Imagine how hard this is for her."

"I can only imagine. This is what Hilde went thorough when she had Chris, but Duo didn't know and nor did she want anyone to tell him. This leaves such a bitter taste in my mouth every time I think of how I could have prevented this."

Relena reached up and brushed back his bangs. "I don't know if you could've prevented this, Heero. As unforeseeable as this was, this might have been fated to happen. Things just work that way sometimes."

"I should have grounded her that first time…I should have killed that Arquette boy for touching her in the first place. What I don't get is that I was the "perfect solider" and yet that crazy braided baka instilled more fear in that boy than I did. I was ten times more dangerous than that God of Death we call Duo."

"Duo used a shotgun. You know how I feel about those."

"I don't need a gun to kill somebody."

"Don't remind me."  
  


"But I am still more dangerous than he is; tell me that I am, Relena."

She sighed. "You are still probably the most lethal man in this world. Does that make you feel better on hearing it?"

"Yes," he replied as he pressed his forehead against hers again. "I protected her reputation the best that I could and now, now with her being pregnant…how am I going to keep her name from being dragged through the mud? There are just so many repercussions…"

"You did your best, Heero. You managed to keep her reputation from me even. So you did a good job in protecting her."

"Being pregnant outside of marriage is a lot harder to cover up especially with our position in the world. This will be on the world stage whether we want it or not. And I feel like this is jeopardizing your position in the government and what they will say about me…the "perfect solider" couldn't even control his youngest daughter."

Relena frowned and cupped his face between her hands. She stroked his cheeks with her fingers. "This will not ruin me, Heero. And if people question our parenting, then let them. It's none of their business. We aren't perfect parents like so many others. And if you keep on talking like this, I might have to smack you."

Heero arched a brow, somewhat amused by her last remark. "The pacifist resorting to physical violence?"

"Only when I need to kick your butt," she replied primly. 

"Or Zechs.' Its more entertaining to watch you ream out your brother," he smirked. 

"That's Noin's job, but I'm his sister, I'm allowed those liberties."

He chuckled softly and hugged her closer. He pressed a kiss on her temple. "Leave it to you to brighten up any situation, Rel."

Relena gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I'm glad I got you to smile again even if it's only for right now."

The corners of his eyes crinkled slightly as he smiled at her. "You've always made me smile, no matter what. I think that's part of the reason I love you so much. And when I look at Veronica sometimes, I see you in her. She's so strong like you, strong enough to bear the weight of anything and everything life decides to give her, but," he said with a hint of a frown, "this will be the hardest thing she will have to get through. I do have enough confidence in her to know that she'll be ok, but at the same time, I wish there was more I could do for her."

"You're always going to wish that. We want the best for our children because of the kind of life that we've had. We created this world for them so they wouldn't know the hardships that we had to go through at their age. We did our best with Victoria, Dominic, and Veronica. And I don't want you to worry about this anymore. You'll get more gray hair," she said, interjecting some humor into the conversation. 

Heero smiled again and let go of her. He walked over to the bed where his daughter slept. He touched her cheek with the back of his hand. He could see her hand resting over her stomach in almost a protective gesture. It broke his heart to see her like this. She deserved so much better than what she was getting even though he disapproved of the whole situation. He gently tugged up the chenille coverlet to her shoulders. "Let's just let her sleep now."

Relena watched him with a tender smile gracing her lips. She was amazed at how emotional he could be, even after being married to him for so long. He didn't show them readily, but there was no doubt that he loved her and their kids more than life itself. She tugged the pins from her hair, letting her hair tumble to her shoulders. It was a pale gold now instead of the dark rich gold of Veronica's. "Yes, let's just let her sleep now. We'll save some food for her if she's hungry later," she commented as she looped her arm through his. She bent down and pressed a kiss on her child's forehead. 

They left the room together. Heero closed the door behind him. He felt marginally better after his talk with Relena, but it still didn't diminish the pain he felt for his daughter's dilemma. It still burned in part of his heart, but he knew that all he could do was support her. She was his child and there was nothing he wouldn't do for her. 

_A/N: A very serious Heero/Relena moment within this story. I hope you enjoyed this part and stay tuned for more coming soon! XOXO!!_


	12. Protection For One = Punishment For Anot...

__

Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!

****

Out of Control, Part 12

With a look of determination on his face, Heero walked up the steps of the Maxwell household. He was intent on doing something for Veronica. And one was talking to Duo about Randy's behavior. He was going to make sure that it would be the last time she got out of something that had been as much her fault as it had been Vaughn's. He knocked on the door. He waited until it swung open, revealing Hilde. "Hello, Hilde, is Duo home?"

Hilde was somewhat surprised by finding Heero there, but she had a sneaky suspicion it had to do with what happened yesterday afternoon between Randy, Vaughn, and Veronica. "Yes, he is, Heero. He's eating his breakfast out on the deck," she replied as she let him in, closing the door behind him. "Is what you need him for important?" she asked as she led him back through the house. 

"Very important," he replied as they stepped out onto the deck. He spotted Duo, shoveling pancakes in his mouth like they were going out of style, while reading the paper. He saw Randy on the grass, giving both dogs a bath. "You'll choke on those someday, Maxwell," he said as he sat down in the chair next to his friend's.

Duo raised his eyes to the Prussian blue ones near his. He swallowed the mouthful of pancakes he had in his mouth. "And what do I owe the honor of your presence this morning?" he asked as he handed his plate to Hilde. "Get me some more of those, will ya babe?"

Hilde arched her brow at her husband. "Is there something missing from that sentence?"

"Please," he added as he smiled at her before she turned away. He landed a playful swat on her rear. "And hurry too."

She gave him a mock angry look, before it turned into a smile. She cast Heero another, worried look before retreating into the house to get Duo more breakfast. 

Heero rolled his eyes at their display. "Are you finished?"

"For the moment. So, what brings you here, Heero?" Duo asked again as he took a sip of his orange juice. 

"It's about your daughter and mine. It concerns Vaughn," he replied as he clasped his hands on top of the finished table. 

Duo took note of his friend's serious look. "What happened this time?"

"You should ask your daughter since she sent mine home in tears…but I'll tell you what happened. Vaughn got into a fight with the Arquette boy over Veronica. He came here to be patched up by your daughter. Your oldest brought him here before calling Victoria and asking her to bring Veronica over," he said, his eyes going over to Randy. "She apparently, according to Victoria, was trying to clean young Winner's injuries, but at the same time, she was sitting on his bare chest in a very compromising situation. Veronica saw it and took it the wrong way. Of course **your **daughter, not able to keep her mouth shut, lashed back at mine. It made Veronica even more upset. She is partial to Vaughn as everyone knows, but Relena and I tend to think that she's in love with him. She brought to light some very interesting information about Randy and Vaughn, while she was screaming at the both of them."

The entire time, during Heero's monologue, Duo's brows were drawing in over his cobalt eyes. "I didn't know about any of this. Hilde didn't tell me this when I got home last night."

"Well, she heard every word too and Victoria said she wasn't too happy about it either."

"What did Vaughn and my daughter do?"

"They were involved, very involved with the other as teenagers. Veronica put it as, "his tongue shoved down her throat." And I'm taking this as something that happened more than once, but numerous times without anyone's knowledge," Heero said as he watched Duo's reaction. He didn't have to wait long as the cobalt eyes went dark and hands fisted on the table. "I thought I should let you know this."

"Anything else?" Duo asked, calmly. 

Heero arched a brow at the tone. He knew, like the others, when Duo's voice took on that tone, it meant that the God of Death wasn't far below the surface. "I know that my daughter is not blameless in anything that goes on between her and Randy. Both girls are to blame for their reckless behaviors and both of us should've put our foots down long ago about it. But you've let Randy get away with way too much over the years. It's time for you to put your foot down because I won't have Veronica coming home in a fury or in tears over something your daughter said or did. And right now, it's the last thing she needs while she's pregnant."

Duo said nothing for a few moments and then took in a deep breath. "I'll talk to her, Heero."

One corner of Heero's mouth quirked. "I hope you do. And I know how much you love your daughter and that you've hated disciplining her, but you're the father. Make her understand that she can't do this anymore. And I'll make it as clear to mine, but it is imperative that you do this."

"Yours came home in tears?"

"Yes."

"Vaughn's had his tongue shoved down my daughter's throat."

"Apparently."

"I'll deal with it right away. I'll see you later, Heero. I'm going to talk to my daughter," Duo said as he pushed out of the chair. He turned his eyes towards his only girl. "MIRANDA!" 

Randy froze. Her father just called her by her full name. She had seen Heero talking to him, but she hadn't been able to pick up on what they were saying, but whatever it was, it didn't bode well for her. She turned towards him with an innocent smile on her face. "Yes, daddy?"

"Inside. My study. Now," Duo ordered with a sharp jerk of his head. 

She cringed. "Sure," she replied in a small voice as she walked up the steps. She gave Heero a curious look before she closed the sliding door behind her. 

Heero looked back at Duo. "Just make it clear to her that what goes on between Veronica and her has to stop. Remember that as you try not to go completely ballistic," he said as he stood up and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "I'll leave now and let you deal with her." He pushed open the sliding door, passing Hilde again. "I'll be going now. Take care, Hilde," he said as he gave her a brief smile. He let himself out of the front door and stood on the front porch. He took a deep breath. "Now, onto Winner's house to talk to that boy." He started down the steps, but paused when he heard a yell that could be heard in the depths of hell. "Yup, Duo, just lost his temper," he said as he climbed into his deep red Tahoe and started down the drive. 

Hilde flinched as she heard Duo yelling in the other room. She heard Randy yell back before he silenced her again. She knew it had to do with what happened the other day. She sighed as she placed more pancakes on Duo's plate, knowing that he'd want them after he got through his reprimanding of their daughter. She walked back out into the foyer just as the door slammed open and Randy came running out, teary eyed and mad, up the stairs, where another door was slammed. Then silence. She poked her head into the study. "Duo?" she asked quietly as she let her eyes travel over him. 

"Yeah?"

"Better now?"

"I wish. I hated doing that, but it needed to be done. I never knew it got that out of hand. God, I would have the boys' hides if they pulled stuff like this regularly and I did, but with her…I could never bring myself to do it," he sighed as he raked his hand through his hair. He pulled her down on his lap, mindful of the plate of pancakes. He bent his head against her shoulder. "Where did I go wrong with her, Hilde? Tell me when I lost complete control over my daughter?"

"You never had control over her, Duo, and that was the problem. You never disciplined her. I tried, but you never helped me. But you didn't do anything wrong, sweetheart," she said as she brushed back his bangs with her fingers. "You just fell too much in love with her as a child and you never could tell her no. It was so understandable though. She's the baby, the only girl, the child I know you felt guilt for because of how hard it was for me to have her."

Duo lifted his eyes to his wife's. "I just feel like if I saw this sooner, if I hadn't let her do half of the stuff she's done, Veronica and Randy might not have gotten like this. And Veronica wouldn't be like this now."

"You were only being yourself, Duo. You can't help but love her the way that you do and who knows if you had been stricter with her that things wouldn't be the way they are like they are now. There are many possibilities and they could have all come out the same way," she said softly as she bent her head against his. 

"All I wanted to do was be a good father to all of my kids and I just feel like I failed with Randy because I loved her too much to discipline her like I did with the boys," he lamented as he closed his eyes. 

"You didn't fail and if you say something like that again, I'll toss these pancakes out the window."

A corner of Duo's mouth tilted up slightly. "I know you would too. I'm sorry, babe, but what after Heero just told me, I let things get way out of hand with her."

"What is it with the six of you? Do all of you get turns to be self-deprecating? All of you are good fathers, no matter what. All of you might have been excellent fighters, but you are all human and allowed to make mistakes. You're parents and that's a job no one is perfect at, not even Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Zechs, or you," she said as she stroked his jaw. "So don't say something like that."

"I sometimes wish I could've been harder on her and I can think of all the times I should've busted her butt, but didn't. I know it's because I felt guilt over her birth and I just couldn't stop myself."

"That's all right, Duo, you're allowed to be indulgent, but there's such a thing as overindulgence. Right now, you should have her go and apologize to Veronica. That girl needs to hear Randy say she's sorry for what happened yesterday."

"I told her that after I spanked her."

Hilde's mouth fell open. "You didn't!"

"I did. Just because she's twenty, doesn't mean her ass goes unpunished. It was something that had to be done, which I should have done. I made up for some of it," Duo said firmly. "I'd beat sense into my boys if they didn't do what they were supposed to, even if they are all married. Age is no protection from getting a reprimand."

She couldn't help but laugh a little. She shook her head. "Only you would say that."

Duo broke out into a smile. "And it doesn't mean if you don't stay in line, I won't let you get away with it. I'll spank your ass too."

"You do, you won't get any pancakes or anything else," she retorted sweetly. 

"Liar, you love me too much," he smirked as he gave her a sound kiss. 

Hilde gave him a glare as she pulled away, but couldn't help but smile back at him. "Wanna bet, mister?"

Duo chuckled and kissed her again. He cupped her chin in his hand as he leaned away. "I just want to do what's right. I don't want Randy to think that she'll get away with everything," he said, his tone becoming serious. "And maybe it'll sink in that she's not immune to punishment."

"I hope it does too. She was always a quick learner."

"I hope so too because I hated spanking her. It hurt me more to do it, than it hurt her to feel it, but she'll have to learn. And I will do it again, if I have to as much as it would pain me," he said as he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. He let out a deep sigh. "I'm just glad that I don't have to deal with what Heero has to go through. If Randy got pregnant…I couldn't imagine what I'd do. I'd probably kill the boy who got her that way first, before I bust her ass for doing it."

"I think Heero is doing the best he can as much as he doesn't like it. He's supporting her just like you would if it was Randy."

"I would too, but even now, I'm more suspicious of Donavon. I know he's good with her, but he's only…"

"Male and human."

"Exactly. And Randy is not a demure girl by any means. I give him credit for keeping his hands off her like he said he would, but just the thought that he could break down at any time, makes me want to lock her in her room and keep her there, away from him."

"Typical father's answer. You just want to protect and make sure that the same thing doesn't happen to your daughter. It's become apparent by every one of you with unmarried daughters."

"Could you blame us?"

"No. Like I said, you're all just being fathers. You're protecting your daughters, which is something that you all should feel like you have to, but I think the boys know what they should and shouldn't do."

"Vaughn apparently didn't."

"He's a good boy and you know it. He'd never lay an improper hand on Randy."

"He's kissed her."

"And it was kissing. He never slept with her, despite the way they're relationship goes. And that should make you glad. You know how much he adores her and vice versa."

"I know I should be, but still I want to strangle him for even kissing her."

Hilde sighed. "Typical."

"Could you blame me?"

"No."

Duo nodded his head. "Now, with that out of the way," he said as he reached around her and took the plate of pancakes, "I'm going to finish my breakfast."

"With me on your lap?"

"I wouldn't have my breakfast any other way. You can be dessert."

Hilde snorted. "Not now, braided one. I have to clear up the rest of breakfast and then finish giving the dogs a bath since Randy will not be coming out of her room for a while."

He lifted his arms, but before he let her go completely, he turned her to face him. "Hilde, just tell me I'm a good father and that I needed to do this."

Hilde smiled down at him and pressed a kiss on the crown of his head. "Yes, Duo, you're a good father and you did the right thing. Now finish your breakfast and maybe tonight, I'll be your dessert," she said as she smirked at him and left the room. 

Duo grinned happily at his wife's retreating figure. He bit off some of the pancakes on his fork and chewed on it thoughtfully. He raised his eyes in the direction of his daughter. "I'm sorry, baby, but it had to be done. Just don't make me have to do it again."

__

A/N: It's been awhile, I know, but I've been super busy getting things for school out of the way. I graduate on the nineteenth! But I'll be writing much more! I hoped you liked this chapter and just to show you all that Randy wasn't going to get out of being punished. So stay tuned! XOXO!!


	13. Pain + Guilt + A Father's Anger = More R...

__

Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!

****

Out of Control, Part 13

Vaughn banged his head against the tile in his shower Saturday morning. He had tried to call Veronica throughout the night, but she wouldn't pick up her phone at all. He concentrated and tried to find out what she was feeling through his empathic abilities. It was a stretch because he wasn't quite as powerful as his father was and the distance from her house to his made it harder to pinpoint. But he was sure with the emotions she was feeling; they would be strong enough for him to pickup. When he did, they made him gasp. They were of intense anger, jealousy, and pain. He clenched his eyes shut as they rolled over him in dizzying waves. "By Allah, they're powerful. I did this to her, forgive me," he whispered as the water soon turned cold. He shut it off and quickly got dressed. He sat down at the table. He could feel the eyes of his siblings on him. Especially the censorious one his older sister was sending his way. "Its not polite to stare, Quat, so say whatever's on the tip of your tongue," he snapped as he lifted his eyes to look into her identically shaded eyes. 

"It's just disgraceful over how you've conducted yourself over Veronica," Quatrina said in a cool tone. 

"Quatrina…" Quatre sighed at her. 

"How I conduct myself over her is my own business, so stay out of it," Vaughn snarled at her. 

"You got in a fight over her with that guy that got her pregnant in the first place! She's going to have another man's child and you still uphold her honor!"

"Veronica is a lady."  


"Not in any definition I've seen. Randy and her flaunt themselves like common street walkers."  


"Leave Randy out of this! As for Veronica, she is a lady, no matter what you say. She may be a little loose, but it doesn't mean that she doesn't have other qualities that overshadow that part," Vaughn returned heatedly. 

Quatrina wrinkled her nose with disgust. "And you defend her like a gallant knight. Well, that "lady" isn't a virgin to be rescued. She's just like…"  


"Quatrina, that's enough!" Quatre finally snapped, his eyes resting on his daughter. "I won't have the two of you argue at the breakfast table. The both of you know better than that. He's made his choice and he's willing to stand by it. He's doing what he thinks is right. And while I don't approve of her being pregnant without marriage, she is going through a hard time right now. She needs all the support that each and every one of us can give her, so keep your opinions to yourself. I don't want you to start anymore trouble," he said in a stern voice. 

"But…" Quatrina sputtered. 

"You heard him, Quat, keep your big mouth shut," Vaughn hissed at her from across the table. "Say another word, I won't hesitate to tell Zach what you've been saying about his cousin and the family loyalty is deep between his family and hers. I don't need to tell you how he'd react over your statements," he threatened as he gave her a cold, nasty glare.

"Vaughn, that's enough," Quatre demanded as he laid his eyes on his son. He could feel the residual pain and anger washing through him, as well as the biting pain he could feel from Veronica. "I don't want anymore of this at the table. You will do no such thing, you hear me," he said as he narrowed his aquamarine eyes the tiniest bit. 

Vaughn snapped his mouth shut and said nothing. He gave his sister another frosty look before spearing his fork through his waffles on his plate. "Hand me the syrup, would you, Mira?" he asked his younger sister, who sat on his left. 

"Sure," Mira replied softly as she handed him the glass bottle. She gave him a sympathetic smile as she gazed at him. She saw the cool look leave his eyes and be replaced by a warm grateful one. 

"Thank you," he said as he met her glowing aquamarine eyes. He passed her a brief smile. Unlike Quatrina, Mira was very open minded. She didn't give harsh criticism; she would just say what she thought in that honest polite manner of hers and be done with it. Mira was very much the opposite of Quatrina. He found it hard to eat though. The awesome pain he kept on feeling from Veronica made his stomach turn. 

Quatre sighed as he observed his children. Damien hadn't said a word at all, but kept his mouth shut. He believed that his two sons already had words about Veronica the day before according to Reshid. He passed his wife a glance as she sat at the other end of the breakfast table, quietly sipping her coffee as she glanced through a magazine. She raised her eyes to his and gave him a soft smile before returning to her reading. He felt some of his own tensions leave him and he relaxed in his seat. He could always count on her to relieve him of worry with a simple smile. "You can talk, kids," he said as he opened his paper once again, but that was even interrupted by the appearance of Heero. He smiled at him. "And what brings you're here today, Heero?"

Vaughn cringed inwardly as he felt Prussian blue eyes light on him for a second before flickering back to his father's.

"Its about your son, my daughter, and Maxwell's girl," Heero replied as his eyes wandered back over to Vaughn, who was pushing the food around on his plate. "Don't worry, Vaughn, I'm the least of your worries right now. You're going to have to contend with an angry God of Death for what you did with his daughter."

Vaughn paled. "You told him?"

"What I found out, yes, I told him. He did deserve to know," Heero said as he set a level look on him. 

Quatre's eyes bounced between Heero and his son. "Why don't we take this to the other room so we can talk about this in private," he said as he pushed out his chair. 

Heero and Vaughn followed him to the massive study. Once ensconced in the chocolate leather chairs in the room, Vaughn slid even further down in his. 

"So, what did Vaughn and Randy do that's causing Duo to be angry/" Quatre asked as he leaned over the back of his chair. 

"Your son had his hands all over Randy. To be more specific, he was making out with her when they were teenagers," Heero said in a calm tone. "I thought you should know this because it made my daughter very upset. She came home in tears yesterday because he," he said as he nodded in Vaughn's direction, " was in a compromising position with Randy. Veronica and her had some words as well."

Quatre arched a brow at his son, who looked guilty as anything. "Is this true, Vaughn?"

"Yes," Vaughn replied faintly as he met his father's stare. "But it never meant anything. It was just innocent kissing, I swear."

"Innocent kissing wouldn't have sent my daughter home in tears and furious with you," Heero pointed out in a hard voice as his eyes narrowed at the young Winner's explanation. "More went on then you're letting anyone know."

"We were all around fifteen. Randy and I decided to practice kissing. A few harmless kisses and that was it, nothing more than that."

Quatre's brows drew in slightly over his eyes. "Did you know the consequences of what you two were doing if you had been caught?"

"Yeah, but we weren't. Bobby caught us once, but he never said anything until recently. He wanted to get back at me for telling him to stay away from Veronica. That's how she found out. Randy and Vic had this out already."

"There's things you're leaving out, Winner. That doesn't completely explain why Veronica is more upset than I've ever seen her," Heero said shortly. 

"I got into a fight with him yesterday. I got beat up a little and I followed Chris Maxwell back to his parents' house so Randy could patch me up. I was being picky about Randy's bedside manner so she was sitting on my chest. I wasn't wearing a shirt and Veronica saw us that way and jumped to conclusions," Vaughn explained miserably as he raked his hands through his hair. "I tried calling, but Victoria kept on telling me to take a leap and then Veronica just wouldn't answer."

"Vaughn, with the way that girl feels about you, you let yourself get into situation like this! You knew better! You've always known how Randy and Veronica are like when it comes to guys," Quatre said in a sharp voice. 

"I didn't mean to! You think I wanted to be caught with Randy straddling my chest? No, I didn't think she would take it the way she did, but she also heard what I was saying to Randy too."

"And what did you say, that my daughter overheard?" Heero asked. 

"I said couldn't she just kiss it and make it feel better and her response was that she would be indulging in my fantasy life, so I told her that I like that fantasy life. We were just teasing each other!"

"You've been fantasizing about Maxwell's daughter and professing feelings for Veronica at the same time?" Heero asked in a furious tone. 

"I didn't mean it! Yes, I've fantasized about Randy! Yes, I've had a crush on her! But I've also had a crush on your daughter at the same time! That was the whole reason for the kissing lessons!" Vaughn said as he shot out of his seat and pressed his back against the wall, as far from Heero as he could get. The anger radiating off of him was palpable. 

"I can't believe this," Quatre said as he pinned a glare on his youngest son. "You let this get out of hand and now, the one girl you care about the most is at home in tears because you couldn't control yourself. I knew something was going on between you and Randy as kids, but I dismissed it as just being adolescents. You're on the verge of throwing everything you wanted because of your careless words to Randy."

"Dammit, dad, I didn't know she was in the room. I didn't know she would hear them! And I didn't think she would completely flip over them! Randy of course didn't help by opening her mouth and snapping back at Ver, but I tried to explain myself. She wasn't willing to listen. Don't you think I can't feel what she is? I barely slept last night because of it! I can barely even eat because her feelings, doubled with mine, make me want to be sick!" Vaughn exclaimed, defensive. "I'm trying to tell her that I'm sorry, but she won't let me!"

Heero stood up and went over to the young Winner. He stared into the glittering amethyst eyes in front of him. "You will apologize to my daughter, but on my timetable, not yours. I want you to leave her alone and let her get over this. I don't want you near her. She's had enough to deal with and I don't want her anymore upset than she already is. I know that Duo will make Randy apologize if she knows what's good for her, but you are the real culprit in this. Veronica cares about you a lot and you hurt her."

"I know I did," Vaughn said, his voice wracked with pain. "Don't think that I can't feel it. I hate myself for hurting her, but it was never my intention to do so. I care about her more than you know and I would do anything to take this back."

"You do that, but until I say so, you stay away from her," Heero warned in a cold voice. He narrowed his eyes even more. "And you can feel all the pain she's in because of your carelessness for good measure." He glanced at Quatre out of the corner of his eye. "I believe my business is done here. I'll see you later," he said curtly as he nodded his head once. He impaled Vaughn with a glare and left the room. He let himself out of the house. He took a deep breath as he stood on the carved granite steps. He felt some weight drift off his shoulders. He got just retribution for his child. It made him smile a little that he had been able to do something for her. "I just hope it's enough for my little girl," he sighed as he climbed into his SUV and started home. 

The clock ticked in the silent room. Vaughn could feel the eyes of his father on him and an icy chill was still racing through him from the death glare from Heero. He felt wretched. 

"I don't think I have to say what I think," Quatre said, finally. 

"No, I can tell," Vaughn replied as he flicked a glance up at his father. "You're mad."

"You have no idea."

"I have a very good idea, trust me."

"What the hell were you thinking, fooling around with Maxwell's daughter? You know how he reacts to guys and her?"

"I know that! It was Randy's idea. I never thought I would be haunted by this six years later! It was kissing!"

"It was still something! There are always repercussions for your actions! Didn't I tell you that you should always think of the consequences before you act, Vaughn!"

"Yes, but I didn't think there would be any harm in it! I didn't expect Veronica to flip out about it! I thought she understood when her and Randy talked about it!"  


"You should've talked to her about it! Now, she's at home in pain, great enough that I can feel it, all because of your actions! You're going to lose her because you got caught in a compromising situation! Plus, Heero is ticked beyond belief because you hurt his little girl!"

"I KNOW THAT! I CAN FEEL THAT TOO! I'M SORRY!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME, VAUGHN!"

"I'm sorry, but you're yelling at me after I've said I was sorry! I don't know what more I can do? I didn't want to hurt her! I do care too much about her to ever do that, but how can I tell her when I'm not allowed to talk to her?" Vaughn whispered as he shoved his hands through his hair in defeat. "I'm so, so sorry, but that's all I can say right now."

Quatre raked an agitated hand through his own hair. "I know you're sorry, I just can't believe that you did something like this. Didn't I teach you better?"

"Yes, you did, but I follow my heart and my feelings, no matter what if it was right or not. And don't go thinking you were a bad father, because you're not. I chose my path; I can only be guided by what you've taught me. You taught me well, but I this was the path that I took," Vaughn said, with his head bowed. 

A sigh escaped Quatre's lips. "That is very true." He shook his head. "Go back and finish breakfast. Then think of what you're going to do now."

"Sure," Vaughn said his tone thin and tired. He left the study, his feelings and his heart twisted into tight knots. He closed his eyes briefly. "Veronica, forgive me," he whispered again.

__

A/N: How did you like that chapter? I'm making things miserable, aren't I? More should be coming soon, so stay tuned! XOXO!! 


	14. A Cousin's Fury

__

Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!

****

Out of Control, Part 14

"What's wrong?"  


"Nothing's wrong."

"Come on, I know there is. I used to date you, you know," Donavon said as he pointed his spoon at her. "I know how you operate."

"It's just…your cousin…your girlfriend," Veronica replied as she shook her head. She raked her fingers through her bangs and closed her eyes. She didn't keep them that way for long since almost every time she closed her eyes, she could see Vaughn and Randy in that position. She turned her head and looked back into the gray green eyes in front of her. "I thought you would know."

"Know what?" he asked, with a curious look on his face. He took another bite of his sundae as they sat on a bench that overlooked the beach. "Did I miss something when I was away this weekend?"

"You missed a great deal," she sighed again, miserable. She swirled her spoon in the remnants of her own sundae that was now long since eaten. Pregnancy made her scarf food down in no time flat. "No one thought to tell you?"

"I didn't get home until yesterday afternoon. I went for training at Preventers HQ in Brussels over the weekend. I left Thursday night, which was the last time I saw you and you weren't like this."

"A lot can happen in a few days."

"Will you just tell me what this has to do with Randy and Vaughn?"

"They were caught together," she answered as she looked back out at the water. 

"Huh?" Donavon asked, now puzzled. 

"Your girlfriend, Randy, was straddling your cousin."

His brows drew in over his eyes. "She was what?"

Veronica returned her eyes to his. The green in his eyes was getting brighter, a tell tale sign that he was getting angry. She rolled her lips inwards before speaking again. "He got in a fight with Bobby over me, he went to her to be patched up. I caught…them in…that position…"

A muscle twitched in his jaw. "You're saying that Randy was on top of him?"

She nodded her head. "And he said something that couldn't she kiss it and make it feel better…and that he liked having her as a fantasy."

Donavon clenched his teeth as he thought of the picture she had painted for him. He was used to the bantering and the oddness of Vaughn's relationship with Randy. It didn't bother him a whole lot because he knew they didn't mean it. But upon hearing that Vaughn still fantasized about his girlfriend and that she had been on top of him, made his blood burn with jealousy and anger. "Is that so?"

She recognized the clipped tone, knowing that he was already in fury. She knew it was hard to get Donavon mad, but knowing how much he loved Randy and the thought of some other guy having his hands all over her, especially his cousin, it would definitely set his temper in motion. She closed her eyes. "And that's not all they've done."

"What else have they done?" he growled, already thinking of ways he could strangle Vaughn within an inch of his life. 

"They used to practice kissing when they were teenagers, around fifteen, sixteen years old. He's had his tongue shoved down her throat on more than one occasion. They didn't want anyone to know. I found out from Bobby."

A bright red color suffused his features, making his tan stand out even more. "Kissing?" 

"Kissing."

"I'm going to kill him."

Her eyes shot back to his. The green in his eyes had intensified, making them glow. She laid one hand on his forearm. "My father already told Duo and Quatre what they did. He was going to make sure they didn't get out of punishment for hurting me. But at the same time, I realize, I shouldn't have started in on Randy since I knew she would fight back. She doesn't like to be told that she's wrong as I do. I don't think it meant anything, but…I don't want him dead."

Donavon relaxed a little and raised his one hand to her chin. He tilted her face up to his, so he could look into her eyes. "After all of this, you don't want him dead?"

"…No…"

He studied her a moment. "You're in love with him and even though he hurt you, you're still willing to have him."

"I just have to accept the fact that I'm second to Randy in his mind."

His mouth twitched. "I'll be changing that. No one has the right to fantasize about my girlfriend except me."

Veronica arched a brow at him. "So, you do have fantasies?"

An embarrassed look crossed his face. "She's my girlfriend. I'm entitled," he replied, but then his expression grew serious, "But what she was doing, wasn't right either. I'll have words with her…after I go and knock some sense into my cousin."

She frowned a little. "Only some? His tongue was halfway down Randy's throat."

"Yes…well, some in my case can mean a lot," Donavon said as his eyes narrowed just a bit. "He hurt you as did Randy, which I won't let him get by with. She won't get away with it either."

Veronica didn't know whether or not she should be pleased or sorry for what she had just told him. Deep down, she loved Vaughn with all her heart, but what he did do was unforgivable. And Randy…thinking of her made her grit her teeth. Her father had already told her that this unspoken war between the two of them had to stop since it was already well out of control. She knew she was to blame just as much as Randy was. And she knew that Randy loved Donavon like she loved Vaughn, but what she did was inexcusable. However, she wasn't that cruel to wish that Donavon would dump her because of it. She wouldn't wish that on anyone, least of all her. Randy was a good friend when she wasn't being the bitch. "Donavon, just don't be rash and do something that you regret," she said quietly as she reached up and covered his hand with hers. 

Donavon stared into the sapphire eyes in front of him. He smiled slightly and pressed a brotherly kiss on her forehead. "I won't. I'm not so irrational that I'll do something stupid and regret it later on. I'll talk to her and beat the shit out of him. Now, I should take you back to your office. I have errands to do." He stood up and offered her his hand. 

She walked back to his car, her fingers threaded with his. Once she was seated, she twisted her fingers together on her lap. She didn't want to have to tell him. She hadn't really wanted to, but in order for her to feel some semblance of peace, it had to be said and done. She was just glad that she had been able to. She glanced over at Donavon again. His jaw was set and there was an icy look in his eyes. She shivered involuntarily, knowing that whatever was going to happen, wasn't going to be pretty. 

******************************************************************************

Vaughn tossed his pen down on his desk. "Dammit," he muttered under his breath as the words on the paper in front of him blurred. "Can't get any sort of work done. Not one bit because of last week's debacle. I should count myself lucky for coming out alive with Duo. The man was pissed beyond belief. I can't say that I blame him because if I was him, I would want to kill me too for making out with Randy." He raked both hands through his hair, making the platinum locks stand up on end and stared down at his desk. He ached with guilt for hurting Veronica. He was so in love with her that it nearly took his breath away, but there had always been that complication with Randy. Randy, the girl he had been attracted to as an adolescent. There was just something about her. Then there was Veronica. It had been a crush that developed into something deeper as he got older. He had his share of fantasies of her. Some bordering on the erotic, others of just being able to be with her and kiss those pretty lips of hers, and to tell her what he felt for her. He was yanked out of his thoughts when his door was thrown open with a crash. His eyes centered on his cousin, who looked like he was breathing fire. The intense anger washed through him. "Oh shit," he mumbled. "What do I owe the honor of your presence, Donavon?"

Donavon threw the door closed behind him, making it rattle. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU'VE BEEN DOING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND?" he yelled. 

Vaughn stood up and looked out the window, trying to keep calm. "If you mean, what happened last Friday, it was nothing."

"NOTHING? NOTHING!" The russet haired Barton crossed the room in a few strides, yanking his cousin around to face him. "Veronica said that Randy was straddling you!"

"Did she mention it was my chest she was sitting on?" Vaughn replied as he looked into the furious green eyes in front of him. 

"No, she didn't. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that you have some talking to do before I decided whether or not to beat the shit out of you!"

Vaughn's eyes narrowed the tiniest bit. "Veronica took some things out of context. It was innocent because I was acting like a pain in the ass to Randy, who was trying to patch me up. She was sitting on my bare chest so I wouldn't move. What I said to her was in a teasing manner, which she replied in kind. You of all people should know that Randy and I hardly mean what we say when innuendos are flying about."

Donavon's fists curled in the material of Vaughn's dark blue shirt. "That doesn't excuse the fact that you fantasized about her."

A slight tugging on his shirt, released him from Donavon's grip. He walked over to his door, making sure it was shut and to put a safe distance between him and his cousin. "Who hasn't fantasized about your girlfriend? You would have more men to beat the shit out of besides me," he said as he turned to face his cousin, only to find him right in front of him again. "You should be grateful that I never pursued her. I didn't because she liked you and you liked her, but I'm male and she's hot looking. So sue me."

More fury ripped through Donavon, who slammed his slighter framed cousin into the heavy oak door. "That's not an excuse, Vaughn! You're my cousin! You do not have fantasies and dreams about my girlfriend!" 

"Is that a written law?" Vaughn asked, unwisely. 

"Are you trying to get me to kill you?" Donavon fumed. 

"I just want to know if there was a law saying a guy can't get ideas about someone's girlfriend?"

"Not if they're related!"

"So, it's ok?"

"NO!" Donavon yelled as he slammed Vaughn into the door for emphasis, "ITS NOT!"

"Just checking," Vaughn replied, wincing from the impact this time. "But I never acted on it, which you should be grateful for."

A muscle in Donavon's cheek twitched. "I think you have and you just don't want to say so."

A feeling of dread filled the younger Winner. "What do you mean?" he asked as he managed to twist himself out of his cousin's grasp again. 

Donavon's eyes followed his cousin around the office. "You know exactly what I mean, so don't bullshit me."

Vaughn remained silent, but he couldn't hide the guilty look that passed through his eyes as he averted them away from Donavon's penetrating gaze. 

As expected, Donavon snapped at the guilt-ridden look in the amethyst eyes in front of him. Words in the language that was second to all Bartons rose to his lips in a tremendous rush since he couldn't think rationally enough to use English. 

Vaughn's eyes widened at some of the things that his cousin was screaming at him. His own temper, getting fueled by Donavon's, coupled with his guilt because he knew he deserved every word and more, finally exploded. And like his cousin, Spanish was the language he replied in kind in since it was second nature to him as well. 

Gray green eyes widened at some of the words coming out of Vaughn's mouth. His mouth snapped shut and he growled deep in his throat. "You son of a bitch."

"Takes one to know one," Vaughn lashed back, lapsing back into English. 

Donavon launched himself at his cousin.

Vaughn was ready for his cousin's attack, quite capable of holding his own.

Quatre felt anger lapping at him in waves as he ran down the hall towards his son's office. He hadn't need the word from his Vaughn's assistant since he had felt the rage radiating off of his nephew as soon as he entered the building. He threw the door open and beheld Vaughn and Donavon fighting with ferocity that surprised even him. He crossed the room and managed to latch onto the back of Donavon's shirt, and yank him off of his son. "What the hell do you two think you're doing?" he snapped as he then stood between them. He gave each one a hard look. "I'm waiting for an answer."

"Ask Donavon," Vaughn muttered, wiping some blood away from the corner of his lip. 

Quatre turned his aquamarine eyes towards his nephew. "Well?"

Blood also trickled from the corner of his mouth. He wiped it away before he answered his uncle. "Veronica told me what I missed this weekend and then some. He had it coming."

"I should have seen this coming," Quatre sighed, some of the sharpness coming out of his voice. "I knew that someone would tell you, I just didn't think it would come from Veronica directly. And knowing how you feel about Randy, you wouldn't take it lightly."

"Damn right," Donavon replied as he glared at Vaughn. "By what right did you have to have your hands and your mind over my girlfriend?"

"We were teenagers. It was just some fun," Vaughn snapped in response.

Color flooded Donavon's face again. "I want the truth, don't leave out a thing. And if you lie, I will put you in so much pain that you'll be begging me to kill you."

Quatre shook his head. "Donavon…"

"No, dad, I accept those consequence since I would very well deserve them," Vaughn said as he held up his hand. He looked at his cousin. "From the beginning?"

Donavon nodded his head. "Every little detail."

With a sigh, he turned and looked out the windows of his office. "Randy and I started kissing for practice when she turned fifteen. It was her idea, originally. She said it would be good for us to learn on each other since we were so close. She liked you then, as you liked her. She wanted to be able to kiss you when the time came. And I liked Veronica, but boys constantly surrounded her, there was no way for me to get close to her and I didn't want to be one of her lap dogs. Randy was the next best thing I suppose. I had a small crush on her and the kissing was a way for me, to act on what I did feel for her. But I always knew it was you that she wanted," Vaughn said as he dared to look over his shoulder at Donavon.   


Donavon crossed his arms. "Continue."

"But there was the one time I dared to French kiss her. I didn't want to stop. I'll admit that I lusted over her. I had been since the day I first kissed her and I knew she felt the same way. That was the day that Bobby caught us. After that we stopped…" Vaughn trailed off and swallowed before continuing, "…but there was one other time after my sixteenth birthday. We got…a little too…you know…"

"No, I don't know. Please enlighten me," Donavon gritted out. 

"We did a little more than we should have…but damn she looked so good in red and we were a little tipsy from raiding the liquor cabinet…plus that game of strip poker probably didn't help…"

Quatre observed his nephew's face. It had gotten considerably darker, the eyes were flashing dangerously, and he was rolling back on his heels. He knew what his nephew was capable of if his temper was sparked. His glanced back at his son. "Let me get this straight, when were you two alone long enough to raid the liquor cabinet and play strip poker?"

"We were at home, we were both bored. The others were busy and we decided just to hang out at our house. You and mom had some important dinner to go to, Damien and Quatrina were away at school, and Mira was staying over at a friend's house. It was a Friday night, so we played poker and had a few drinks. I lost all the money I had on me, so I dared her to play strip. She agreed…and by that time, we were a little tipsy…and both of us lost most of our clothes…so I suggested the hot tub…and well…all she was wearing was red…" he trailed off, his face coloring. "And like I said, we had a little more fun than we should have…"

"I'm going to kill you," Donavon bit out as he started forwards, towards his cousin. 

"We haven't done anything like that again, I swear. She started dating your brother that summer. I told you the whole, unvarnished truth…"

"I'm still going to nail your ass to the wall."

Vaughn paled and backed up a few steps. "Donavon…I know your pissed…as well as you should be…but I didn't leave out a thing…which means you can't beat me up…"

"Oh, its more than just screwing around with Randy…it's also for putting Veronica through all this crap after you've all but said that you loved her…she doesn't need this and you know it. She's half in love with you, you jackass and I'm kicking your ass for her…but you should be grateful that she didn't want me to hurt you too badly. I promised her I wouldn't," Donavon said as he grabbed Vaughn by the lapels on his shirt. 

The fear went out of Vaughn then, realizing that his cousin was right. "Can you just not break anything? I don't heal fast, you know."

"You're willing to take the beating."

"I deserve it. Hell, I would think less of you if you didn't do a thing to me. I would beat the shit out of me too. I'm more sorry than you could ever know. I didn't mean to hurt Veronica. Randy didn't either. We see it as harmless teasing and I knew that there was always that possibility that she could take it the wrong way, which she did. So, go ahead. I can't feel any worse since I can feel her pain as well as mine for putting her through this," Vaughn said quietly as he closed his eyes and waited for a blow to come to put him out of his misery. A few seconds passed and nothing happened. He opened one eye to see Donavon regarding him in a thoughtful manner. "What?"

"I think I just saw how much pain your in and you certainly don't need me adding to it," Donavon replied as he let go of his cousin. "You know you deserve it for hurting Ver and that's enough for me."

"That's a relief," Quatre sighed, glad that he didn't have to call for Damien and a first aid kit. 

Donavon shrugged his shoulders. "Loving her the way you do, is your suffering since she doesn't want anything to do with you at the moment. I know she loves you, but she won't forgive you anytime soon for this," he said, with a slight smile on his face. "You're in more emotional pain and anything physical would useless. You do whine when you're in pain," he smirked as he turned to leave. 

Vaughn followed him towards the door. "So sue me. So is everything else ok now?"

With an abrupt turn, Donavon punched him in the face, knocking him back a few steps. "I let you off the hook for Veronica, but as for Randy, I won't be forgiving or trusting you anytime soon. Consider that punch a warning since I won't be so nice the next time," he threatened in a low soft voice, his gray green eyes cold, before he turned on his heel and left. Whistling. 

Vaughn held onto his nose. Bright red blood was dripping through his fingers. The pain from the punch was still reverberating in his skull. He tilted his head back and went over to a chair and sat down. "Dad, first aid kit please?" he asked, his voice muffled. 

"Sure," Quatre said as he turned to get it. He paused and turned to look at his son. "You should be lucky that's all he did to you. I would have stopped it if it had become a real problem. But you should take his words to heart. The physical agony he could have put you in, would not measure up to the emotional torture you're experiencing now. And as for Randy, you should have expected that." He looked at the blood trickling from his son's fingers. "I'll go get the first aid kit now," he said as he finally left the room. 

Vaughn stared at the ceiling, trying to stop the blood flow, thinking of his father's words. Of his cousin's words. "They couldn't be more right," he muttered under his breath as his father came back with the kit and started tending to his nose. 

__

A/N: Did you all like that chapter? I hope you did! Stay turned for more! XOXO!! 


	15. Fall

_Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!_

Out of Control, Part 15 

**__**

Veronica made her way down the long curving staircase of the Graphique Hotel. Being fine arts major, her talents laid in decorating and architecture, and the head of the design firm had given her this important and major project. Under her arm was a slim leather folder that housed her plans for the redesigning of the penthouses on the uppermost floors. She hummed to herself as her heeled foot hit each marble step. 

A slightly amused smile graced her lips as she thought back to her sister's birthday the day before. It had been more entertaining than she could imagine and all she had done that night was stuff her fist in her mouth to keep her from laughing at Randy, who looked mutinous for most of the evening. Around Randy's wrist was a rope and Donavon, who had looked like a cat that swallowed the canary, was holding onto the other end. "And that shirt," she laughed to herself, "I wonder where he got that. And I can't believe he made her wear a shirt that said, "I'm Donavon's Woman, and I Do Whatever My Master Tells Me."  It was demeaning and very humiliating, but she was glad that he hadn't dumped her. She knew that Donavon would teach Randy a lesson in a manner that would be sure to humble her for years to come. 

She didn't see him coming up the stairs until they almost collided. Her eyes widened several degrees, as did his. "Bobby."

"Well, isn't it the little mother to be," Bobby said sarcastically as his eyes raked over her. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Me either," she snapped in response as she took a step back. She eyed him coldly for a moment before trying to move past him. "Now, if you excuse me," she said, her tone haughty. She was brought up short when his hand locked around her wrist. 

"Not so fast there, sweetheart," he drawled as he turned her to face him again. He didn't let go of her wrist and disregarded the icy look in her eyes. "I want to know something."

"Like what?'

"Are you one hundred percent sure that child is mine?" 

The corner of her mouth twitched. "Yes, I'm one hundred percent sure it's yours."

"Good, I don't want to think you were using a child to trap me."

"Why in the hell would I want to trap you?"

"Because no man is going to want used goods and I'm the only one that wants you, baby," he smirked cruelly. 

She flinched, but didn't let him see it. Grinding her teeth together, she restrained the impulse to smack the look off of his face, but the steps were steep and somewhat precarious. "Well, I don't want you and I know somebody that wants me," she shot back. 

Bobby gave her a mocking look. "Are you sure about that? Last time I talked to Vaughn, he said he would never want anything that I've touched. That was who you were talking about, weren't you?"

This time she blanched. She felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. "He said that?"

"That's what he said…well, it went more like, and "I never wanted anything you had." And I take it to mean, that it includes you. You were mine…at one point," he pointed out. "So, Vaughn doesn't want you either."

Trembling with outraged fury, she clenched her hands together, gouging half moons in her palms, and breaking the thin skin. "Yes, he does," she said through clenched teeth. 

Bobby wagged a finger in front of her face, only to have her swat it away. He regarded her with a sardonic smile. "That's not what I've come to believe."

Veronica snapped her mouth shut and didn't deign to answer him. 

He gave her an amused look before grinning at her again. "I believe them kissing when they were kids had a lot to do with now. You see, I knew he had an enormous crush on her since I caught them making out in the closet at school. You were always second to her then too as you are now," he said, his tone silky. 

Fury was leaping in her eyes the entire time during his cutting remarks. Her temper, much like her father's, boiled inside of her. Without thinking, she balled up her fist even more and let it fly.

Bobby saw it coming out of the corner of his eye. He caught it just before it would have hit him in the face. "Temper, temper,' he said in a sing song voice

Hot, blinding rage surged through her veins. With a vicious yank, she freed her wrist from his grasp. She didn't count being so close to the edge of the steps and her heel slipping off of it. Her hands clawed air as she fell back. A shriek escaped from her lips.

It took a split second for him to realize what was happening. He made a grab for her wrist, but it glanced his fingers. With a horrified look on his face he watched her fall down the steps to the carpeted marble floor below. "Shit!" he hissed as he ran down the steps. Despite their dissolved relationship, despite the fact that she now despised him, in no way did he ever want to see her get hurt. It was a twisted way of thinking, but he would never put her in the way of danger to inflict physical pain on her. Sliding to his knees beside her, her turned her head towards him, her golden hair spilling over the crimson carpet. Her eyes were closed. Fear welled up inside of him as he felt for her pulse against her throat. It thudded against his fingertips. Her breathing was shallow though. It was clear to him that she was knocked unconscious. He looked up at the people who were standing around. "Don't just stand there! Call an ambulance and call her father, Heero Yuy!" he yelled at them. 

He looked back down at her, knowing well enough not to move her. "Man, oh, man, is he going to kill me," he muttered under his breath, thinking of the imposing figure of one Heero Yuy. He knew the man would want to kill him and rightly so. Veronica was a daddy's girl and her father was still considered one of the most dangerous men in the ESUN. Him being in his forties didn't change any of that. He swallowed hard. He dimly heard voices in the background, whispering and talking about what had just happened. Raking a hand through his hair, he had no idea how he was going to talk his way out of this one. _"What if she doesn't wake up? I won't live to see another day once her father gets through with me and I can't say that I would blame him! She's…pregnant!" _"OH SHIT!" exploded from his lips before he could check it. The thought struck him hard in the chest. In his panic, he had almost completely forgotten that she was carrying his child inside of her. "Fuck!" he said, quietly as he ran one hand down to her stomach. There was a slight roundness to it now and the probability of a woman losing a child in the first trimester was high. _"She could miscarry and it would be my fault!" _"WH    ERE'S THAT AMBULANCE!" he shouted again, knowing that if anything happened, he would have to live with the guilt of it for the rest of his life. 

******************************************************************************

Heero, meticulous as usual, and as Duo would say, "still anal as hell," cleaned one of his guns with the utmost care. He never really had to use them anymore, but out of habit, he kept them around. Peace might have existed for over twenty years, but there was always somebody or someone to ruin it. He didn't believe in taking chances. Not when it meant that the life of his wife would come into jeopardy. He looked down the barrel with a practiced eye before setting it aside and picked up the next one. 

He had made sure that every one of his children could use one, much to Relena's disgust and annoyance, but the lives of his children were even more important than his own. He knew his son could take care of himself. Dominic was trained by him and had inherited all of his abilities. His daughters on the other hand, he trusted no one to protect them better than him. Even with Victoria married to Chris, did he trust no one but himself to adequately protect her. "Well, I trust him to some extent or else I wouldn't of let her marry the braided baka junior," he muttered as he inspected the gun in his hand as well before setting it down. A slight smirk touched his lips. He had taught Veronica and Victoria on that gun. Both of them were excellent shots for girls. "Victoria has given Chris a run for his money," he said with pride as he put the guns back in their cases and locked them. 

His cell phone jolted him out of his thoughts as it jangled loudly on the table.  He picked it up. "Yuy here," he replied as he tucked the key back under his shirt collar, where he kept it on a chain. His eyes widened several degrees. His stomach dropped and he paled dramatically under his deep tan. Controlling his fear, he gave the person at the other end a monotone reply, "I'll be right there." With fear clutching his heart, he ran from the room. 

******************************************************************************

Bobby sat out in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting to hear from the doctors who took Veronica into the emergency room. He was also waiting for the arrival of Heero Yuy. Wiping his slick palms on the pants' leg of his khakis, he steeled his nerves for that impending wrath he knew would come. He didn't have to wait too long when he saw Heero burst through the doors. He instinctively shrank back against the wall, and rightly so when those cold Prussian blue eyes finally fell on him. "I'm going to die," he mumbled, as he stood up on shaky legs, ready as he was ever going to be, to take the punishment. "Heero," he stuttered, not being able to help himself. 

Red washed over Heero's gaze as he looked at Bobby Arquette. Fury was ripping through him, but he knew blinding anger didn't get you anywhere. With calculated steps, he walked towards the fear filled, pale looking boy, with sadistic thoughts running through his mind. He paused, inches away from him, glancing at him before calmly and deliberately, slamming the boy into the wall behind him. "What the hell did you do to my daughter?" he growled, barely able to keep his temper in check. 

He felt like he was going to shit bricks. He was paralyzed as those eyes gazed at him with diabolical intent. He felt like he was going to choke from the grip that Heero had on his shirt collar. Breathing was an effort and the man wanted him to talk. He did the best he could. "I…I…Veronica…. and…I got into a…f…fight…she tried…to hit…m…me…I…avoided it…and she…pulled back…so fast…she lost her balance…on the steps…I tried to catch…her…but it happened too fast and…I missed…she's unconscious…I didn't mean… to…honest…"

"What did you say to her?" Heero bit out, slamming him into the wall again for emphasis. He was aware of the people around him, standing back and giving him a wide berth. "Tell me!" 

"I told her…that…Vaughn…didn't want her…. because she was…second to Randy…and that…. he wouldn't…want what…I had…which included…her…"

"You little son of a bitch!" 

Bobby felt like melting into the floor. There was no mistaking the rage lighting those Prussian blue orbs in front of him. And there was no mistaking the strength the man possessed either. "…I didn't mean for this to happen…I swear…"

"You better start praying, is what I'm thinking because if anything at all happens to her…I will kill you with a flick of my wrist…" Heero threatened in a low voice, in which he couldn't hide his wrath. 

"Mister Yuy, your daughter is coming to."

Heero heard the doctor and gradually let go of Bobby. His hands remained balled into tight fists, knowing that if he didn't, there was no stopping him from choking the life out of the young man cowering in front of him. Instead, one of them cracked into the wall beside the boy's head. It left a gaping hole in the plaster with tiny hairline cracks radiating from it. "You come near her again, I will kill you in the slowest way imaginable, and I know several ways to make the pain last for hours on end," he warned in a dangerous soft voice before he turned on his heel and followed the doctor. 

Bobby eyes were still wide, realizing how close that fist had been to his head. He slumped down into the chair again. His legs felt like jelly and his blood was running cold in his veins. He felt like throwing up. He knew Heero had meant what he said. There was no mistaking the dire warning in the older man's eyes. Bracing himself against the chair, he finally was able to stand on wobbly legs and walk himself out of the hospital. 

Veronica cracked open her eyes open and turned her head on the pillow. She could still remember her father's relieved eyes when she had first woken up. A dull pounding lingered in her head from her fall. All she remembered was shrieking and Bobby's fingers brushing against her wrist as she fell. After that, her mind was blank until she woke up in the emergency room with her father standing over her. She was surprised to find out that Bobby had called the ambulance for her and had stayed until her father came. Now, as she turned her head she saw her father, standing by the window, holding onto her mother, his face buried against her neck. _"It's rare to see dad lean on mom like that. This must have upset him more than he let me see."_

She continued to watch her parents, him still holding onto her. The soft murmur of her mother's voice reached her ears, but she couldn't make out what she was saying to him. She noticed that her mother was wearing that soft blue suit, which she knew her father liked the best on her. The knee length skirt was hemmed with a satin ribbon of the same color, as well as the hem of the collarless jacket and it's buttons. The pale golden hair was still in its soft chignon. She always knew her mother to be impeccably dressed for any occasion. The glimmering moon spilled through the partially open blinds, illuminating them in a halo of light.

A smile crossed her lips as she thought back to that morning, before she entered the breakfast room, seeing her mother already in there, she had been ready to go in herself, but her father's unexpected appearance stopped her. Standing behind the door she quietly observed them. A smile touched her mother's lips as he covered her eyes with his hand and brushed a pale pink rose against her cheek. It wasn't often that anyone saw his emotions on display and it fascinated her as she watched her mother turn and press a kiss on his cheek, before he cupped her chin and kissed her on the mouth. Glancing away for a few minutes, she returned her eyes back towards them. He was tracing her jaw with his fingers, smiling at her with that smile that was only reserved for her mother. Although his emotions were hardly mirrored on his face, his eyes always told a different story. Veronica never doubted her father's love for her or her siblings. Her mother even said there were only three times that he ever cried and it was the time that her and her siblings were born. _"And everyone always says that my dad is the one with the strength, but as I see now, it's mom. She gives him the strength to get through things. If anything ever happened to her, dad would go insane, and then get ready to kill. I guess this is the same way with me right now."_

"Mom, dad," she said as she leaned up on her elbows. She winced; feeling like her body had been dragged through hell and back. 

Relena turned towards the sound of her child's voice. "Veronica," she said, relieved as she let go of Heero and went over to her, hugging her tight. "I'm so glad you're all right."

Veronica wrapped her arms around her mother's waist and closed her eyes, breathing in the comforting scent of her mother's perfume. "I just hurt all over, but I'm ok. I'm a Yuy remember," she said, her voice muffled against her mother's suit. 

"That you are, but like any Yuy, you are not invincible as you think you are," Relena said as she tilted her daughter's face up to look at it. "You gave your father and I quite a scare."

"I know, I'm sorry," she replied as she looked over at him, still by the window. With the moon backlighting him, it made it near impossible to discern the emotions in his eyes and face. She looked back into the eyes that resembled her own. "Are they going to keep me over night?"

A sad smile touched her lips. "I'm afraid so. But it's only for tonight to make sure that the baby is ok," Relena said as she let her hand glide over the darker golden hair. "Your father is staying. He insisted on it."

Veronica looked back over at him. "You'll stay with me?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Heero replied as he approached the bed. He stood by his wife's side and brushed his fingers against the smooth skin of her cheek. His nerves were still frayed after several hours. Freaking out like he had was almost alien to him since he tried not to lose his temper in public. The going ballistic in public was more Duo's style. "I want to make sure they take good care of you."

She gave him a smile. "Thank you, dad."

"Anytime," he replied again. He looked back at Relena. The soothing sound of her voice and touch had calmed him down to a more acceptable level. He depended on her more than he let people know. She was what held him together. His fingers found hers, gripping them tight for a moment. "You better get home now and let the others know that she's all right."

"All right, call if you need anything," Relena said as she looked up into his Prussian blue eyes. She squeezed his fingers back in reassurance, knowing that he needed her to quiet his ragged nerves from time to time. "I love you, darling," she said as she bent and pressed a kiss on Veronica's cheek. 

"Love you too, mom," she answered as she gave her mother a thin smile. 

Relena touched her daughter's hair once more before she looked towards Heero again. She placed her hand against his heart and leaned up on her toes and whispered, "I love you." The feel of his warm hand covering hers, and pressing against him, was his sign that he returned her sentiment. Smiling once again, their hands slid apart. She took her leave, her pale blue pumps clicking quietly on the tiled floor as a Preventer followed in her wake as usual. "I hope everything is all right," she whispered to herself as she stood in the elevator and watched the silvery door slide closed. 

******************************************************************************

Veronica looked back up at her father. "Are you all right?" she asked, as she covered her mouth as she yawned. 

"I'm all right, knowing that you're all right," Heero said as he glanced her cheek again with his fingertips. "Why don't you go back to sleep and before you know it, it'll be morning and you can come home."

"That sounds good to me," she said as she snuggled under the sheets again. 

In his concern, Heero bent his head and pressed a kiss on her forehead, and pulled the blanket up over her shoulders. "I love you, Veronica," he whispered. 

Tears filled her eyes as the words washed over her. "I love you too, dad," she said as she gave him a sleepy smile. Her eyes felt heavy once again and she immediately dropped back into slumber. 

He pushed the lump down in his throat as he looked down at her. He removed one stray curl from her cheek, tucking it behind her ear. "Sleep well, my little angel," he murmured again before he took his post by the window to gaze out on the moonlit night. 

Hours later…a sharp cry rang through the silent halls. 

_A/N: Well? Stay tuned for more! XOXO!!_


	16. The Pain of...

_Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!_

Out of Control, Part 16 

**__**

The impact made him sit up, waking up Cathy. He ran a hand over his face as he took several restorative breaths. He had never felt this much pain from any one of the children before. It was like the time…He cut off that thought as the sheer pain made his temples throb. 

"Quatre?" Cathy asked as she sat up, placing her hand on his shoulder. "What is it? What's wrong?" Her voice was laced with worry and curiosity. 

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Something's happened. Something so horrible, I don't even want to think it, much less feel it." Wrapping his arms around her, he breathed in the lingering scent of cinnamon and spices against her neck. His fingers enmeshed themselves in her thick russet curls. The pain didn't subside. "It's only a matter of time," he said against her skin. 

"What is?" she asked as she held him tight. She understood his empathic abilities enough to know that this was something he hadn't felt before, or else he wouldn't be reacting the way he was. "Quatre, please tell me?"

A yell echoed down the hall.

"That's what I was waiting for," Quatre said as he pulled himself out of his wife's embrace. He flung the door open and ran down the hall. 

******************************************************************************

Pain shredded through his nerve endings, making it feel like his insides were being ripped out. He couldn't even hear the sound of his breathing over the thunderous pounding of his heart in his ears. He gripped his head, trying to keep it from coming apart. "No," he moaned once as he bent over, the sheets were twisted around him. "No," he repeated as he squeezed his eyes shut until tears managed to trickle out of the corners. Vaughn had never felt something like this before. This wrenching, this kind of pain, was all of a sudden blasting him with devastating impact. "Veronica," he whimpered. 

******************************************************************************

Quatre watched his son double over again. He knew that Vaughn was probably wishing he were dead about now so he wouldn't have to feel it. He knew whom it was coming from. He made his way over to the bed. "Vaughn, breathe," he instructed as he lay a hand on his son's shoulder. "You have to breathe."

"I can't, I can't," Vaughn wheezed, "It hurts…God it hurts…I feel like I'm dying inside. Its getting worse and I can feel…him too…he's scared…he doesn't know what to do…" 

"I know it hurts. I feel it too. But you have to, Vaughn. Breathe. It'll relive some of it," Quatre insisted, knowing that if he didn't, his son would black out. 

With a shuddering breath, Vaughn inhaled. It still felt like dull knives were tearing up his insides. 

Quatre turned and glanced at his wife over his shoulder. His other children were standing there too. And like Vaughn, and him, Mira was the only other of his children to inherit any sort of empathic abilities. Hers, however, weren't as powerful as Vaughn's or his own. Her eyes were wide and there was a noticeable pallor to her skin. "Breathe, Mira."

The eighteen year old nodded her head, taking deep breaths, making the pain recede inside of her. 

"Go back to bed now, Mira. Cathy…make sure she takes something," Quatre said, looking at her. 

"All right," Cathy said as she gave her younger son a sympathetic smile. She led her youngest from the room. "Come along you two," she murmured to Damien and Quatrina, who passed Vaughn concerned looks before following her out. 

Quatre turned his attention back to Vaughn. "You feel better yet?"

"No."

"It'll go away eventually," he said, in which he hoped was a reassuring tone. 

"Veronica," Vaughn whimpered again as his eyes remained clenched shut with tears still trickling down his cheeks. 

******************************************************************************

It had happened so fast, she didn't realize it, but she knew what it was. Her insides twisted, making her cry out again. She could feel his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her down. "Daddy," she cried out as she fell back against the pillows, the pain searing through her stomach. 

Heero felt helpless. Never in his life had he ever felt that way. He tried his best to calm her as doctors and several nurses rushed into the room. Tears were spilling down her cheeks from under her lashes, which were now plastered to her cheeks as well. "Veronica, daddy's here."

"We have to get her to trauma, now, Mister Yuy."

Heero nodded. "Just go. Just go." He watched as they wheeled her from the room, following them to the door, as they wheeled her down the hallway and out of sight. Agony at not being able to do something for her, made him feel sick. He slumped against the door raking his hands through his hair in abject despair. It was a sight he had thought he would never have to see again in that amount or even coming from his own child. Blood. Crimson red beginning to stain the white hospital sheets. He knew what it meant. He knew where it was coming from. He bent over, wrapping his arms around his stomach to hold himself together. "I have to stay together for her. For myself," he whispered. "I can't fall apart right now."

For what it seemed like hours to him, she was wheeled back into the room. Fresh white sheets only heightened the paleness of her skin. Her gold hair spilled across the pillowcase. She looked so unearthly pale to him. He looked up at the doctor, his gaze unflinching and impassive. "Tell me."

"Your daughter miscarried the fetus. It's more than likely the result of her fall the other day. We had to perform a…"

Heero held up his hand. "You don't have to explain. I know what you had to do. Is she all right now?"

The doctor sighed and nodded his head. "She lost a lot of blood, but we transfused her. Her color should improve in an hour or so. Otherwise, she should be fine. She'll be sore for quite some time, but that will go away. After she's all healed up, she should be physically capable once again. But I do recommend she get therapy to cope with this."

"Understood," Heero replied as he glanced back at the sleeping face of his daughter. "When will she wake up?"

"She won't wake up until morning. The IV has morphine in it to take away the pain and it will keep her sleepy. I'll come by and check on her later," the doctor said as he nodded towards Veronica. He paused in the doorway and looked back at Heero. "I'm sorry for her loss," he said, his tone compassionate. 

"Thank you," Heero replied with a slight tilt of his head. He pulled up a chair, close to the bed. He picked up her limp hand from the cream colored blanket. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm so, so sorry," he whispered as he brought her hand to his lips, clasping it with both of his. His insides were still shaking, making him want to throw up still. But he knew he couldn't. He still had to inform Relena, and he had to be strong for her as well as Veronica. "Daddy loves you, Veronica. I wish there was something I could've done for you," he said as he kept her hand against his lips until the sun peaked up over the horizon.  

******************************************************************************

Quatre opened his eyes and peered at his son from the desk chair on the other side of the room. The morning light was just beginning to spill through the paned windows and striping the bed. He stood and stretched his hands over his head. The pain was a dull ache now as he walked across the room. He frowned a bit when he looked down at Vaughn. He was curled up into a ball with a grimace on his sleeping face. It had taken the powerful medication that Damien used for his migraines to put him to sleep. It had been restless sleep though, and being the concerned father, he had sat in the chair to make sure that he would be ok. "The pain was more than he could handle. I never prepared him for that feeling. I never thought I would have to," he murmured as he continued to look down at Vaughn. 

Vaughn peeked one eye open. The light nearly blinded him and made him clench them shut again. He hurt all over, but the effect of the medication was still on him, dulling the sharpness of it. He could still feel her though. Her body had undergone serious trauma, but he didn't know why. All he knew was that late yesterday he felt a brief shooting pain, but it blanked out before he could accurately pinpoint it. Deep down, he knew it had been from her. _"But what's causing this? What caused her to feel that much pain in the middle of the night?" _His muddled mind ran around in circles a he tried to come up with a reasonable explanation. It couldn't and it made his brain pound. He slowly opened his eyes again to see his father looking down at him. "Dad, what happened last night?"

Quatre raked his teeth over his bottom lip, debating whether or not to tell his son what had transpired. He looked down at the squinting amethyst eyes. "It was Veronica."

"I know it was her. But what caused her to feel like that?"

The older Winner turned away from the younger, and didn't reply. 

When his father didn't respond, a panicked look dropped over his features. "Dad, what the hell happened last night to cause her enough pain to make me feel it and make it seem like it was happening to me too?"

Quatre sighed, knowing that he would have to tell him because he had been so wrapped up with Veronica's pain, that he hadn't felt the twinge of life slip away. He turned and gave his son a level look. "Veronica lost the baby last night. She miscarried."

His face went white. "You can't be serious. How do you know it was that?"

"I felt it, the same as you did. But you were concentrating on her and pay attention to anything else. She miscarried the child due to her falling down the steps yesterday afternoon."

"How did she fall?"

"From what Relena told me, she got into a fight with Bobby on the steps. She apparently slipped on the steps and fell, knocking herself out in the process."

"Bobby?" Vaughn growled. 

Aware of the anger now rising in his son, he shook his head. "It was an accident."  
  


"That bastard provoked her on the steps and you're telling me it was an accident!"  
  


"She slipped, Vaughn. According to Veronica, Bobby did try to catch her, but he missed. He made sure she got to the hospital," Quatre explained, trying to calm his son down. "But now is not the time to worry about him. Veronica needs you."

"At the moment, she can't stand the sight of me," Vaughn replied with a mirthless laugh. "The woman that I love can't stand me because of some stupid incident with Randy."

"She was worried about you that day. It's clear that she cares for you and women are emotional creatures. She flew off the handle before she rationally processed the information," Quatre said as he stared at the now lusterless amethyst eyes. 

"She may care for me, but at the moment she hates me. I don't say that I would blame her and Heero is in no way going to let me near her. Especially not now," Vaughn snorted as he sat up, making him wince from the feeling still inside of him. The pain was definitely still there, but it was at a constant. It hadn't gotten worse, but it hadn't gotten better either. He searched out Heero and all he could feel was helplessness, anger, and pain. He took a deep breath, his lungs aching with the effort. "I'll go to her when she asks for me. I don't want to hurt her more."

"I understand that," Quatre said, nodding his head. "Why don't you stay in bed longer and get more rest. You'll need it to get though the day. I'm sorry I never prepared you for something like this, Vaughn. I never planned on you ever having to feel something like this. Just hope you never have to feel it again," he said as he locked his aquamarine eyes with his son's before turning and leaving the room. He leaned against the door. "Things have just gotten even more complicated," he sighed as he made his way down the hall. 

Vaughn fell back onto the pillow and stared at the white plastered ceiling. He touched on Veronica again. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I couldn't be there for you when you needed me. It's my fault, just as it's Bobby's. But you're strong, you'll get through this and if you ask, I will be there for you. My love, my support, anything you need," he said in the silent room. He closed his eyes and with incredible effort, tried to reach out and touch her with anything he had inside. "I love you," he whispered as he reached her for a brief moment, before gasping for breath as the connection ended. "I hope you felt that because I meant it with all my heart."

******************************************************************************

A warm feeling infused her spirit for a brief moment. She thought she heard someone say, "I love you." But it hadn't been in her father's voice. It sounded so distant and far away. However it made her feel better inside. _"Who was that?"_ Veronica wondered as she continued to sleep under the influence of the morphine, dripping soundlessly into the IV nearby. 

_A/N: Sad, yes? More will be coming soon and it will get lighter, I promise. XOXO!!_


	17. Fragile

_Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!_

Out of Control, Part 17 

Heero carried her up the stairs to her room, cradling her gently against his chest. He had wanted her at home, despite the doctor's protests that she stay for another day, but he wouldn't hear of it. She felt so light in his arms and he realized how fragile she seemed even though she put up a front as Randy did, as Victoria did, as all the girls did to some degree. All the pressure of being the daughters of men, who had helped bring peace, was harder on them than it was on the boys. They were expected to be strong, smart, confident, and fearless. "I'm sorry," he whispered, his tone apologetic. 

He looked down at her sleeping face as he walked down the hall. The lush lashes, which were a shade darker than her golden hair lay on still pallid cheeks. Her hair was pulled away from her face, although a few strands had managed to free themselves and lay against her cheeks as well. The only color on her face was the pale pinkness of her lips. He looked up at Relena as she opened the door to their daughter's room. He could see her sadness there, written on her classically beautiful features. The bed was already turned down, so all he had to do was lay her down on the soft blue sheets. Her blue plaid boxers and dark blue t-shirt stood out against it. As his wife pulled the sheets over her shoulders, he touched the back of his hand to her cheek. "Veronica," was all he said as he continued to let his fingers slide over the features of her face. 

Relena watched him, a rueful smile touching her lips. She remembered him doing the same thing when Veronica had been born. The incubator had been placed in her private room and it was the middle of the night, she woke up to see him sitting in the chair as close to their newborn daughter as he could. And he was touching her features with his one finger; with an adoring smile breaching his lips and whispering words she couldn't hear. It made her heart tighten then as it made it tighten now. "Heero, we should let her rest," she said softly as she touched his shoulder. 

"I know, I just…" he said, trailing off as his hand fell away from his child's features. He placed a hand over his wife's. He turned and faced her, pulling her into his arms. "I don't want anything else bad to happen to her. I don't want anything to happen to our other children or to you. God, Relena, if I lost you…if anything ever happened to you…" 

Tears invaded her sapphire eyes as she held him tight. "Don't talk like that, Heero. Nothing will ever happen to me to take me away from you. You and our children are the most important things in my life. I know how you feel right now. It's helplessness and I feel it too," she said against the hollow of his neck. The tears seeped from under her lashes. 

Heero could feel the wetness against his neck, making his hold even tighter. "Please don't cry, Rel. I beg you because if you fall apart, my last bit of strength will go as well. It's taking all that I have to keep myself from cracking," he murmured against her hair. He stroked her back with his hands. 

With a few faint sniffs, Relena pulled herself back together again. She leaned away and looked up into his face. "I love you, Heero," she said as she smoothed her hand over his cheek. 

"Love you too, Relena," he replied as he brushed away the tear trails on her ivory cheeks. "Let's give her time to rest now," he said as he pressed a light kiss on her lips and put his arm around her shoulder. 

"All right," she said as she pressed a soft kiss on Veronica's forehead, before walking out of the room, with his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulder. She clutched his hand with one of hers as they walked down the hall to their room. 

******************************************************************************

For a moment, she felt disoriented as she leaned up on her elbows. Blinking her sapphire eyes several times, she was able to focus on the embroidered canopy on her bed. "I'm at home?" she mumbled as she slowly pushed herself into a reclining position. Veronica winced slightly from the dull pain in the lower half of her body. Tentatively, she ran a hand across her abdomen, closing her eyes at the contact. Tears seeped from under her lashes onto her cheeks. "Oh God," she moaned, bringing her hands up to cover her face. Tiny pricks of pain went through her as she took in a deep breath, but she calmed herself and let her hands fall away from her face. Color had come into her cheeks and lips as she wiped the few tears away. 

Sniffing a little, she scooted herself to the edge of the bed, and swung her legs over the side. Knowing that she shouldn't be moving, let alone, trying to get out of the bed, she was damned and determined not to let her few aches and pains get the best of her. "I'm a Yuy for crying out loud. I can take the pain," she muttered as she reached for the carved post and pulled herself up into a standing position. Her legs felt almost too weak to support her weight, but she gritted her teeth and remained standing. A painful heat surged through her abdomen, making her clench her eyes shut as she doubled over. "Fuck this," she hissed as she pulled herself upright again. She let go of the post with one hand, only for her legs to buckle underneath her. Gravity pulled her to the floor with a thud, making the pain all the more unbearable. "DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT!" she yelled as she pounded the floor with her fists, trying to will away the pain and fight off the tears, which were threatening to spill down her cheeks again. 

The door slammed open, causing her head to snap up again. Her arms were wrapped around her abdomen, trying to alleviate the pain. She noticed her brother's strong arms pulling her up and putting her back into her bed. "Dominic, please don't help me," she whispered, her voice cracking from holding back. 

"If I don't, I'll catch hell from dad. What the hell were you thinking, Veronica! You can't get out of bed for at least another twenty four hours!" Dominic snapped, afraid for not checking in on her like he had been supposed to. 

"Well, I can't just lay here and do nothing!" she hollered at him, her tears starting to run unchecked down her face. "I can't!"

Closing his Prussian blue eyes, he sat down on the bed, pulling her into his arms. "I know, I know, you don't want to, but you have to. You lost too much…blood and you're too weak to stand as of yet," he said as he stroked her back. The very thought of her losing the baby, still made his own blood run cold, and when his mother had told him, it made him feel sick. It still did. "Veronica…Please…"

"I'm a Yuy and none of this pain is going to make me stay in this bed longer than I have to! I will not let this get the better of me! I'm stronger than this! I can get out of bed! I don't need help!" she shouted at him, pulling away. Her voice was wavering though and her body was shaking. "Don't make me lay here, don't make me stay here," she started to sob. The dam that had been holding back her emotions cracked and finally broke. 

Gathering her closer to him, he let his little sister cry against his chest. "Just let it go. Just cry," he whispered, bending his messy chocolate hair over her golden blond. "It'll make you feel better, I promise." He had been the she came to when she cried as a little girl. It had been along time since then that she ever come to him. Victoria never really needed him to protect her, being the oldest and more like their father than he was. She was almost too self efficient. Veronica being the youngest needed him, for only three years separated them. 

Great gulping sobs, muffled by her brother's shirt, tore from Veronica's lips. Her fingers tightened and twisted the material on his back as her arms went around him. 

"That's a girl, let it all go," he whispered as he rubbed her back in small circles. At the moment, this was all he knew he could do for her. He felt her grip on his shirt tighten more. Toeing his shoes off, he swung his legs up onto the bed and tucked her more securely against his chest. The pain filled sobs of hers was breaking his heart because there was nothing he could do to stop the pain. "It's going to be all right soon. I promise," he murmured against her hair. 

"It's not," she replied, her voice raw as she lifted her head away from him. "It's never going to be all right for me again. I lost Randy because I flew off the handle at her…and I lost him, Vaughn will be lost to me forever…I…I…I lost…a baby," she said, the pitch and volume of her voice rising with each passing sentence. 

Recognizing that she was going to be hysterical in a minute, Dominic shook his head. "Please, calm down some, Ver. He reached behind him and groped for the pain medication left by the doctor. He would hate having to make her take it, but if it knocked her out for a few hours, it would be worth it. Touching her cheek with his other hand, he started to calm her with his voice. Her face was shiny and wet from her tears, as well as being red and blotchy. A slight smile crossed his lips. "You're face looks like a strawberry, Ver."

Feminine vanity asserted itself for a minute as she brought up both hands to her face. They were hot to the touch and they felt sticky too. "A strawberry?" she asked, her eyes meeting his. 

"Definitely," he said, his smile growing broader. 

Veronica couldn't help but let a smile crease her lips as well. She knew what he was doing and it was sweet of him to do so. Dominic had always been like that. His concern was mirrored in his Prussian blue eyes, despite his smile. She knew he was worried. He was very much like their mother in that capacity. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Dominic replied as he pressed a kiss on her forehead. "Now, I want you to go back to sleep. You need you're rest."

With a frown, she shook her head. "Dominic, I don't want to stay in bed. I don't want to be left alone."

"You won't be alone. I'll stay in the room with you if you want, but you have to go back to sleep for me. It will make you feel better and I also want you to take the pain medication the doctor sent home for you."

"I'm fine, I don't need it."

"Veronica, I know you're in pain. You're trying not to flinch. Take it."

"I'm a Yuy. I can handle the damn pain."

"I'm a Yuy too, but we aren't immune to pain. We aren't indestructible," he said in a stern voice. "I want you to take it and I'm sure dad would back me up on it too. Now take it like a good girl."

Veronica passed him a glare to rival their father's. "Dominic…"

Dominic returned the look. "Don't be stubborn. Take it."

Giving him another frosty look, she took the medication out of his outstretched hand, muttering under her breath in Japanese. "There. Happy, now?" she asked as she took a gulp of water from the glass on her bedside table. 

"Yes, thank you." The unyielding look on his face melted away to another soft smile. "I only want you to feel better, Ver. It's important to me that you be ok."

She sighed and nodded her head, letting her chin rest against her chest. "I know you do. I don't mean to be difficult…but…"

Shaking his head, he pressed a finger against her lips. "You don't have to say anymore. Just go to sleep. You'll feel better when you wake up again," he said as he slid off the bed. He tugged the sheets back over her before kneeling down by the side of the bed. He propped his chin up on his hands as she turned her head to look at him. He gave her hand a brief tight squeeze. "I'll be sitting on the couch. Call me if you need anything and please do not, and I mean do not try to leave the bed again. If you want to go downstairs later, I'll carry you,"

Veronica smiled at him as she let go of his hand. "I understand," she said as she folded both of her hands over her stomach and snuggling under the covers that he drew over her chest. The medication was working fast as she felt her eyes getting heavy. _"Man, that works pretty fast" _she thought as they began to drift closed. An image of someone's face flickered on the back of her lids. _"Vaughn. I need you." _It was her last conscious thought before she finally fell under the spell of the painkiller. 

Dominic sighed as he stood, listening to her slow and steady breathing. He walked over to the loveseat on the other side of the room and plopped down. He leaned his head against the back and closed his eyes. When he heard that thud earlier, he went into a panic. Seeing her on the floor with her arms wrapped around her to ward off the pain, struck more fear into him. _"She could've started bleeding again from just standing, let alone her falling onto the floor like that. There's so little I can do for her. She needs Vaughn, whether or not she wants to admit it, but dad won't let him near her because of what he did. At the same time, her psyche is going to be all screwed up. She needs him because she loves him and vice versa." _He glanced over at the bed again, watching his little sister sleep quietly. "I hope you feel better soon, Ver," he whispered as he swung his legs up on the couch and closed his eyes as well for a much needed nap. 

******************************************************************************

Vaughn pressed his hands against his temples as the dull buzzing in his head persisted. He had found out from his father that Veronica had come home today. He wanted to run over there. His heart was telling him that she needed him. "But Heero," he said to himself as he studied the paperwork spread in front of him on the kitchen table. His brother sat across from him, his hair a tousled mess as he wrote something down before going back to his laptop to consult. Vision blurred for the third time that hour, making him drop his pen on the table with a clatter. "Dammit, I can't do this with my head feeling like there's someone drilling inside of it!"

Damien raised his eyes towards his brother. "Live with it. I do all the time. Vaughn, we need to get this work done. The board meets on Tuesday."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but this isn't helping me. I should be there with her!" He leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. He dropped his eyes towards his brother again. "And how about you? Talk to Angie lately about your monumental screw up?"

With an icy glare, Damien pointed the end of his pencil at his brother. "Until you get you're love life straightened out, stay the hell out of mine," he snapped. "And yes, you should be there with her, but you had to go and get into that mess with Randy. You know Veronica isn't that forgiving."

"No shit! I know I made a mistake, but I'm not going to keep on apologizing for something I did when I was sixteen years old. Randy and I got carried away that one time, but that's it. I already made my explanations to Donavon, who promptly broke my nose for me, if you hadn't noticed," Vaughn retorted, pointing at his nose and the dark circles under his amethyst eyes. "I explained it to Heero and dad. I don't think I have to do anything more about it!"

"Don't get pissed at me because you screwed up!"

"Oh, like you didn't go and shoot yourself in the foot either. You hurt Angie because you're a friggin' idiot when it comes to Miss Bitch, Claudia. May I remind you, she ripped your heart out and handed it back to you on a silver platter!"

"Go to hell."

"I'm already there, and so are you."

Damien snapped his mouth shut and started bending the pencil between his clenched fists. It splintered with a faint crack. "Angelina didn't…"

"That's bullshit. You put yourself in your own hell and put her in one too. I've been in hell for the past week. So, you have no idea what I've been going through. I feel everything she is and it's driving me insane. If you don't like it, you can fuck off!" Vaughn growled as he fought the urge to smack his brother. He tore his eyes away from his brother's murderous look and looked back down at the typed work in front of him. It was last quarter's summery report. "And if you had balls you would go and immediately apologize to Angie and maybe she'll forgive you for being an asshole."

A muscle in Damien's cheek twitched from his brother's words. "Don't go and forget that I'm not the only asshole sitting at this table. You dug yourself into your own grave where Veronica is concerned. You'll be lucky that she'll even talk to you, let alone seeing you," he said through clenched teeth. 

Vaughn shot his eyes up to the frozen aquamarine eyes in front of him. His brother was pegging his deepest fear. He knew Veronica not to be very forgiving and there was no telling how long she could hold a grudge towards him or even Randy. But he loved her and there would be nothing he wouldn't do to soften towards him. He would grovel on his hands and knees if he had to. "I know that," he said, the anger gone from his voice. "Don't think that I don't. I do know that there's a strong possibility for her not forgiving me anytime soon, but I love her. And I would do anything, and I mean anything just for her to talk to me again," he said, his tone rueful. "You have it much easier with Angelina right now. Your apology will be much briefer and she tends to be a little more merciful. I also suggest if you want her, stop denying it. And by the way, if you want to butter her up a little, her favorite flowers are yellow jonquils. "

Somewhat shocked by the change in his brother's tone, his own rage, also left him. He sighed and dropped his broken pencil on the pile of papers in front of him. "Flowers, huh? They might be better than me talking since that's where I mess it up. I don't have a way with any woman. I tend to ruin my chances by talking. It's better if I keep my mouth shut."

"If you keep it shut, you won't be able to tell her what you have to say. Just choose your words more carefully, Damien."

"If you say so," Damien replied as he gazed back at the screen of his laptop. "We should get back to work. I don't want to be up all night doing this."

"Fine with me," Vaughn agreed as he looked back down at the reports in front of him. He sighed and started penning the items that he would have to go over at the meeting on Tuesday. He could feel her. He had become so attuned to her, that the slightest bit of pain from her would send a tremor through him. It had become his own way of punishing himself; by leaving himself open to her emotions. Right now, she seemed to be calm. It made the buzzing feeling in his brain lessen a bit. He sighed as he continued to flip through the reports. Glancing away from them for a moment, he concentrated on her again, trying to reach her. He didn't know if it had worked the last time. _"I'm sorry, Veronica. I want you to know that. I love you."_

Veronica's brow wrinkled slightly as she slept. She could hear that voice again. It was not as weak as the other time. It made warmth steal through her. A smile touched her lips as she heard the "I love you." _"Is it Vaughn? I didn't think he was this powerful. I know Quatre's been said to do it, but Vaughn? How I wish that were true? But whoever it is, thank you for your kindness."_ A soft smile found her lips as she continued to sleep. 

A ripple of emotion went through him. It was Veronica. _"Maybe she heard? I hope so,"_ he thought as a remorseful smile touched his lips. 

_A/N: Well, what do you think? Please let me know! More coming soon! XOXO!!_

**__**


	18. Explanations of Every Kind

_Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!_

Out of Control, Part 18 

**__**

Vaughn cleared his throat awkwardly as he stood behind his father on the Yuy porch. In his sweating palms was a bouquet of lilies of the valley with Veronica roses. He had searched for those roses because of their name and paid an astronomical fee just to get them. They were a creamy white to go with the lilies. Two days had passed since she had returned from the hospital and it had taken most of his courage to go with his father today to see her. The door swung open, startling him. He found implacable Prussian blue eyes of Heero pinned on him. "Heero," he said, forcing himself not to flinch or stutter. 

Quatre gave his friend a solemn smile. "Heero," he said, meeting the Prussian blue eyes. 

"Come in," Heero replied, his gaze flickering back to Vaughn, who looked highly uncomfortable and somewhat pale. He closed the door behind him and went to stand in front of Quatre. "What brings you here?" 

"I wanted to see how Veronica is doing," Quatre replied. He noticed the looks that were getting sent his son's way. "And Vaughn would like to see her." He studied his friend with a critical eye, swiftly noting that he looked tired and upset from the recent events. "And how have you been?" he asked Heero, not really needing an answer, having already assessed the other man's emotions in advance. 

"Like you would need to ask, Quatre," Heero replied with a snort, before letting out a long sigh. "I've had easier days, let me put it that way." His eyes left the clear aquamarine ones to center back on the amethyst ones. "How have you been feeling, Vaughn?"

"Been better," Vaughn replied as remained unblinking in front of him. Chills were running down his back and his heart was thundering in his ears.  He raked his teeth across his lips before speaking again. "I know you don't want me here to see her, but I feel that I need to be here with her. I know what's going on inside her. I've felt it from that first moment. She needs me. I can feel that. I don't want to make her upset, I just want to be able to give her these and just see her." 

Heero regarded Vaughn carefully. The boy's request sounded innocent enough and he had that look in his eyes. That hopeless look that told every thing. "She's sleeping right now, but you can go up and see her, but don't wake her" he finally replied. He looked back at Quatre. "I need to talk to you."

"Sure," Quatre answered with a nod. He looked over at his son. "Go on and see her. Its what you came here for."

Somewhat shocked by Heero's answer, he shook his head and started up the polished hardwood steps. He felt the older man's eyes on the center of his back as he made his way up. His mouth suddenly felt dry. He didn't know how he was going to be able to get through this. His insides were taking a brutal beating from the intense onslaught of emotions he had been feeling the past few days. He walked slowly down the hall of the Yuy wing and to the deep cherry door of Veronica's room. The brass handle beckoned him and with a slight twist of his wrist, turned it, pushing the door open and stepping into the spacious bedroom. Not wanting to wake her, he closed the door silently behind him. From his spot by the door, he just stood there and stared at the bed where she lay. Several more footsteps put him by the side of the bed. His heart ached as he looked down at her. Her rich gold hair was pulled away from her face to pool on the crisp pillowcase. Strands clung to the side of her slender neck and her cheeks. Her one palm was lying next to her head on the pillow, palm up with her fingers curving inwards. Those soft rosy lips were parted ever so slightly as she breathed and her dark lashes lay like crescents against her pale pink tinged skin. _"Her color isn't so good," he realized as he scrutinized her. _

Laying down the bouquet on the bedside table, he sat gingerly on the side of the bed. The velvety blue down comforter was drawn up over her rising and falling chest and the snowy white blanket peeked above it, just under her other hand. Her slender ringless fingers were entwined with it. Dappled sunlight spilled across the lower half of the bed from the partly open French doors. The gauzy curtains waved a bit with each puff of the wind. Some of the light reached the top of the bed, touching on her hair, making it gleam. She looked so beautiful. "Just like an angel," he whispered as he lifted his hand towards her face. He paused when she shifted her position, but when she resettled herself back into it, he continued to reach towards her face. He gently cupped her cheek with his hand, his thumb stroking her chin. Her skin felt like warm satin. 

Veronica could felt warmth against her face. She turned her head towards it, settling her cheek against it. 

He blinked his eyes when she turned her head in his hand, worried that he might have woken her up. Letting out a sigh of relief, he continued to stroke her face and just look at her. How he wanted to take her in his arms. "I should've been here for her and maybe none of this would've happened to her. I feel like this is my fault. Ver, I'm so sorry this had to happen to you. I'm sorry for everything. You have to know that I would never ever intentionally hurt you and I'm sorry that you saw Randy and me like that. I would like to make it up to you someday, somehow. I would like it if you saw how much I love you. I've had a crush on you since I was thirteen, but you never saw me that way and I left it alone," he murmured as he brushed his thumb across her lips. "But I want you to know now, how much I care about you. About how much I do love you."

She could hear someone's voice, but it sounded so faint, that she figured it to be just a dream. She continued her slumber, keeping her skin against the healing warmth against her face. 

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you and if I could take away all the pain you've experienced these past few days, I would. I can feel it and it's part of my punishment, my hell for hurting you the way that I did. I know, that you know, deep down, what Randy and I were doing was just joking around and that we've always been like that. I could tell how worried you were that day I got into the fight with Bobby and you were justifiably upset. I don't blame you because you were pregnant and prone to the mood swings. I don't blame you at all," he sighed as he bent his head over hers, so that his face was just inches away, "I just wanted to be here to tell you that I love you," he breathed as he brushed a tender kiss against her parted lips. He stood up then and looked down at her, a rueful smile ghosting his lips. "Get well soon, Ver," he said as he slowly walked away and out the door. Once the door was closed behind him, he let out a deep breath and rolled his head against the wood. Feeling better, he leaned away from the door and walked down the hall. 

Veronica frowned from the loss of heat against her. This time, her lashes fluttered and her eyes peeked open. Leaning up on her elbows, she scanned her room. "I thought I heard someone talking," she wondered aloud. Then she noticed the magnificent bouquet on her nightstand. "Oh, how beautiful," she whispered as she picked them up and sniffed them. The heavenly scent filled her nostrils. The pale pink ribbon tying them had a small card on it. All that was written on it was her name in a heart. She scrunched up her nose and studied the handwriting, trying to figure out whose it was. "I know this writing. Whose is it?" The name eluded her and she sighed setting them back on her nightstand. She glanced over towards the loveseat on the other side of her room. "Dominic," she called out. 

Dominic sat up and glanced over at her. "Yes, you called, madam?" he asked, grinning. 

"Yes, could you get me a vase for these flowers. And when you come back, could you put them right next to the bed. They are so incredibly lovely and smell so nice, I would like to have them near by," she replied with a laugh. "I don't even know who they're from, but they had good taste."

He frowned inwardly. He knew. He had heard, but he wasn't going to tell her. With another smile, he got up and picked up the bouquet. "Yeah, they had good taste," he agreed as he looked at them. _"Winner certainly went all out on these. This is easily a two hundred-credit bouquet and those roses are something I've never seen before. I've never heard him like that before. He's so in love with her just like Donavon is with Randy, like I am with Morgan. But I'm just as much coward as he is because I've never admitted that I had a crush on her when she was dating Jonathon and still do." "I'll be right back with a container for these," he said as he left the room with them. As the door closed behind him, a deep sigh escaped his lips. "You better come back and say it to her face to face, Winner, or else there will be hell to pay."_

******************************************************************************

In the library downstairs, Quatre glanced at Heero out of the corner of his eye as they both stood in front of the massive fireplace. He looked back at the pictures gracing the mantle. The middle portrait was of both families together. On one side of it was a picture of Relena and Heero's wedding portrait. She looked like the princess that she had been born in that wedding dress and he looked stoic as usual, except for the slightest tilt to the corner of his mouth. The picture on the other side was of Zechs and Noin. She was in a simple elegant cream suit with a joyful smile on her lips and he was dignified looking in the dark blue suit with an adoring smile on his as he looked at her. Quatre returned his eyes to his friend. "What did you want to talk to me about, Heero?"

Heero glanced away from the pictures and looked over at the blond. "It's about Veronica. The doctor instructed me to get her a therapist because of the…miscarriage," he replied, almost choking on the last word. "He said that she would need one because it's a traumatic experience." 

A platinum blond brow arched at the other man's words. He had caught the way that he had stumbled over the word "miscarriage." He didn't like that word either; it brought back painful memories from Catherine's miscarriage between Vaughn and Mira. Shaking his head, he rid himself of them and tapped his fingers on the intricately carved wood. "What do you need me to do?" he asked. 

"I want you to be the one for her to talk to. I trust you, Quatre. Maybe being an empath, you could help her better than a normal doctor would. I don't know what more I can do to help her. I couldn't even protect her from this…" he said as he raked his hands through his hair in frustration, despair, as the dam finally broke, his bottled up feelings coming out in a rush. "Dammit, I never thought I would see that much blood again, never. Not from my own flesh and blood. It was horrible and I knew that there was nothing that I could do to stop it. Being the perfect soldier means nothing when you can't protect your own child from something like that. And I couldn't do a damn thing except hold her hand as she screamed. It scared the hell out of me, not knowing how to cope with a situation like this. For the first time in my life, I was truly scared out of my mind. But I held myself together. I had to. For her. For Relena. For Victoria, for Dominic, even though they would have support from Chris or Morgan. I couldn't fall apart and it was tearing me apart, knowing I couldn't fucking lose it. When they brought her back, she looked so deathly pale. It made me want to kill Bobby for making her fall down the steps in the first place and for not being able to catch her in time. I just…" he trailed off as he bent his head against his folded forearms on the mantle. "I just always thought I could protect her from everything and this time…I couldn't. And I hated that feeling of being completely hopeless."

"Unfortunately we can't protect them from everything," Quatre sighed sadly as he regarded Heero with an understanding look. "As much as we try to make sure that nothing will ever happen to them, something inevitably happens. We can't protect our children from life. Believe me, Heero, if it had been my daughter, I would be reacting the same exact way. But I know how much this hurts because it's someone that you love."

Heero raised his eyes towards Quatre. He knew what the other man had been like when this had happened to Catherine. He had been an emotional wreck that had taken Trowa nearly two weeks to pull him out of. Raking his hands through his hair again, he sat down on one of the sofas in front of the fireplace. He picked up one of the pictures from one of the polished side tables and examined it, traced his fingers over it. The child that Veronica had been, with the cherub cheeks and the smiling sapphire eyes, to the woman she had become, with the gleaming gold hair and the same flawless beauty as her mother's. "Deep down, I know that too, Quatre. I only wish it was something else. Something else I could cope with," he said with a sigh. "If I had watched her more closely, if I had been around more, maybe this wouldn't have happened. I could have prevented all of this and for some strange reason, I knew something like this could happen. Maybe I was just disillusioning myself to believe that Veronica was too smart to get herself pregnant and to even think of sleeping around in the first place. I knew it from that night she had come home; I knew what she had done. I didn't have to ask. I just knew. I should've stopped it right there and I didn't. I'm paying for my own lack of foresight," he berated himself as he set the picture back down. 

The Arabian went and sat down on the opposite couch, facing his friend. He could feel the other man's fury, frustration, and pain. It had been written on his face barely a few minutes ago. "It's not your fault, Heero. You can't go blaming yourself for this. We can't blame ourselves for the things that happen. If we did, we would all need psychiatric help. Look at all of us and all the scrapes our children have gotten into. There is no way we can stop them from doing half the things that hurt them. We can cushion some of them, but not all of them. They make their own mistakes and learn from them," he explained as he got up again and looked at the portrait on the wall of all the families together. "Our kids are being kids. They had happy childhoods. And I don't doubt that every one of us loves our children as much as they love us. We do the best we can and yes, wallowing in self-pity and punishing ourselves might make it more justifiable to our way of thinking, but all it does, is make our wives crazy and upset. We might have saved the world from annihilating itself, but we are only human. And we do make mistakes," he finished as he turned around and looked at Heero. "So don't go blaming yourself for something like this Things like this happen, as excruciating as they might be." 

"Yeah, I know," Heero, sighed as he looked up at Quatre. "You're not telling me something that I don't already know. I just need to hear it from somebody else."

A slight smile worked its way across Quatre's face. "And how is Relena holding up?"

The corner of Heero's mouth tilted up a bit. "She's dealing with it. Better than me, but I guess women are meant to cope with things like this better than men are. I let everyone think that I'm the one holding her together in this, but it's her. She's making sure that I don't fall completely apart," he replied as he clasped his hands together in front of them, dangling them over his knees. 

"Victoria is getting through it, even though she's still mad at Chris. She comes to visit as much as she can. And Dominic is doting on Veronica like he did when she was little. He's become very, very protective of her. I think it scared him as much as me, if not more. I had Lady take him off of security duty since Relena will be staying at home for the time being."  
  


"That's good that the both of them are here for her because she'll need them. Veronica will need as much support as possible to help her get through this," said Quatre as he looked over at the Yuy family portrait on the mantle. 

Heero arched a brow. "You didn't mention your son."

"I didn't think you would want him around her right now, considering that she might still be upset with him. And I don't think he wants to cause her any undue stress. He's feeling everything she is right now since he's so attuned to her now, more than ever."

"Do you know if Vaughn cares for her?"

Quatre bent his head to look at the plush carpet under his feet. "I think Donavon mentioned that Vaughn loved her the day that he found out about Randy and him. But so far, Vaughn's blocked me off from his feelings. I know that he cares about her a lot, but I couldn't say if he loves her. I know that your daughter loves him. I can feel that. But he's being tight lipped about the whole thing, so all I can say is that I really don't know."

A curious look lit Heero's face. "He can block you? I didn't know he was powerful enough to do that. It never occurred to me that he was as powerful as you."

"He's not quite as powerful, but strong enough to be able to make sure I don't read his feelings. I've tried and it's like walking into a brick wall. And he won't let me in. 

"I see," the other man sighed as he leaned back on the cushions. "That doesn't do me any good because I don't know what his intentions are towards my daughter."

"All you have to do is read actions, Heero. You never needed emotions. You knew by just watching, what was going on. I think you'll figure this out soon enough."

Before Heero said anything more, Vaughn pushed the door open and entered the room. He studied the young man, watching his face. It was strained. There was a lost lovesick look in his eyes. It answered his question about Vaughn's feelings towards Veronica. The boy was in love with her, he just didn't know why he never said it to her. The younger half Arabian had no trouble in confessing how he felt towards Randy and he tended to have a big mouth anyway. He just didn't get why he never told Veronica that he loved her. "Is she still sleeping?"

Knowing that he was being scrutinized, he nodded his head. "I did as you asked. I didn't wake her up at all. I laid the flowers on the table next to her bed. "I know that she'll appreciate them when she wakes up," he replied softly as he stood behind the couch where Quatre sat. "I did what I needed to do."

"Good to hear," Heero replied as he looked Vaughn up and down. "Now, you'll do as I ask and stay away from her for the time being. She needs to heal. Physically and emotionally. I don't want her getting all upset again over you."

"I understand," Vaughn, said, his tone solemn. 

At that point, Quatre stood. "I think it's time that you and I left, Vaughn. You did what you needed to do."

With a nod of his head, he started to follow his father out of the study. He could feel those Prussian blue eyes boring into his back again. They were making him highly uncomfortable. But he didn't blame him. Veronica was his child and he was protecting her in the best way. 

Quatre turned and looked back at Heero as they reached the front door. "Call me when you need me. I'll try to help in any way that I can."  
  


"Understood," Heero said with a nod of his head as the blond opened the door. 

Vaughn followed his father down the stone steps to their car in the driveway. The early August sunshine was fading to a bright orange as the sun started to set on the horizon. He was puzzled by what his father had meant by his last comment. "Dad, what do you mean, "you'll help in any way?"

Quatre looked over at his son as they sat in the car. "Heero asked me to talk with Veronica. She'll need help getting through this and he wanted me to be the one. He trusts me and she knows me. She won't be as hesitant with me as with someone else. I've seen her grow up. I know how she is."

"You're going to read her?"

"No, although it I will be feeling what she's feeling. I'm not going to blatantly read her emotions. Talking them through is what's best for her at this point. She loves you and I believe you already know that. She also needs you, but it's not the right time. Not yet. You'll get your chance soon enough, Vaughn."

Vaughn stared into his father's aquamarine eyes for a moment before turning his head and looked out the window. "I certainly hope so," he said, his voice faint as he looked back at the mansion with longing and love in his eyes, as he thought of his angel laying asleep upstairs.

 __

_A/N: As you can see, I was busy writing these while the site was down. So, I hope you enjoyed them and stay tuned for more coming soon! XOXO! _


	19. Mending

_Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!_

Out of Control, Part 19 

**__**

They sat facing each other over the smooth surface of the glass table. An umbrella overhead provided shade from the midday sun. Trickles of moisture slipped down the sides of their glasses, as they glanced uncertainly at each other. Fifteen minutes had passed and no words had been spoken as of yet. 

"So…"

"So…"

"Could you tell me why we got involved in this whole competition thing to begin with?" Randy asked as she raised her cobalt eyes to Veronica's sapphire blue. "Because to tell you the truth, I don't know what made us do it in the first place."

With a snort, Veronica picked up her glass and stirred the iced tea. "I think we attribute that we have competitive spirits and our pride is bigger than our common sense put together. You hate to lose to me and I hate to lose to you."

"But who even lost to who to begin with. This whole thing started so long ago, I've kind of lost sight of what the hell we were trying to prove to the other," she said as she tucked a strand of her midnight hair behind one ear. "Granted, that we both got competitive spirits and too much pride, it still doesn't answer my first question."

"To be honest, Randy, I don't know either. It was probably some childish and petty thing, which the both of us took to extreme. All it did was get worse as we got older. If you were the better student, it meant that I had to be too. If you excelled in sports, I had too as well. And boys…well, that's something that brought out the meanness in the both of us."

"Why did you sleep with him, Veronica? I mean, if he didn't love you and you knew that, why did you?"

"Because he was infatuated with you. I know it sounds like a silly reason, but I was jealous. I wanted to erase you from his memory, but it didn't work. Not in the way that I thought it would. You had an odd way of creeping into his subconscious."

Randy blinked a few times. "How was I seeping into his subconscious?"

"That first time, he whispered your name when he slept. I heard him."  
  


That made the other girl blanch. "Eww. That's something I was probably better off not knowing."

Veronica ran her finger around the edge of her glass. "It was a shocker, believe me. I thought after we had just done the most intimate thing two people could do, I would be first in his mind, but it backfired on me.  He was thinking of you and that…that pissed me off."

"Is that why you started sleeping around with all those other guys? Because Bobby said my name?"

"Partially, I suppose, but it became much more than that. For a long time, I was the one getting all the attention from boys and all of a sudden, you show up with a brand new body and all the boys that had drooled over me, started doing it over you. It just became an extension of our competition, and when it became clear that I couldn't compete with you in the normal way…"

"Sleeping with them became the only way to beat me because you knew I wouldn't sleep around," Randy finished dryly. She frowned. "And you didn't care if people knew either. You know how much it hurt him to see you do that to yourself."

Veronica whipped her head up and stared at the raven-haired girl across from her. "Hurt him?"  
  


"Vaughn. It killed him to see you do that to yourself. Ver, the boy was so infatuated with you it tore his heart out. But every time I tried bringing it up, you and I would end up getting into an argument about it. You would tell me to mind my own business and Vaughn and Donavon had to go around more than once and tell guys to back off of you or else. Don't tell me you didn't know?"

"I knew."  
  


"Then why in the hell did you keep on doing it? You knew he talked and yet you didn't do anything about it. Even I tried to stem the flow of rumors about you in school, but they kept on spreading. What the hell were you thinking, Ver?"  
  


"I don't know! Maybe I was looking for attention; maybe I was looking for someone to care about me the way that Vaughn cared about you! He was infatuated with you too, Randy. He looked at you with complete adoration in his eyes and I wanted someone to look at me the same way!" Veronica burst out, setting down her glass with an audible clatter. "The two of you were always whispering to each other, holding on to the others hand, and going out and having fun. And the both of you were doing this without sleeping with each other."

"We've kissed, Veronica. That got you all fired up about him and me in the first place. And you flew off the handle about it like you do in every situation. When it comes to screaming first and asking later, you're the perfect candidate."

"Did you love him?" Veronica flung back.

A shocked expression came over Randy's features. "Did I love Vaughn? Yes, I suppose on some level I did. No more than he was with me. We showed each other what love could be like. We also showed each other what true lust was as well, but what does that have to do with anything?"  
  


"It has to a lot to do with everything, Randy. You've played the innocent virgin for so long, it's hard for people to think of you any other way, but since what went on between Vaughn and you, it's made the others talk. You go on and on about me playing fast and loose, but you're just as bad as I am, if not worse. You tease and never give it away, and you make out like you know everything when you don't. I saw what you did to Miles. You tied that boy into so many knots, it's a wonder he didn't jump you despite that damn ring of yours. And you got pleasure out of knowing that he couldn't have his hands all over you."

"In other words, I'm the whore with no conscience, and you're the misunderstood one with a conscience," Randy snapped, crossing her arms. 

"I didn't call you a whore, Randy. I'm just saying you were a tease and that's just as bad as being an undiscriminating whore like I was."

"You're not a whore, Veronica."

"Aren't I? I've slept with six guys, got pregnant by one of them, and I'm twenty years old. I allowed them to use me anyway they liked. I think even you would be shocked by some of the things I did. So, I think that qualifies me as being a whore," Veronica replied, as she looked out across the lawn. "I was looking for something that I thought I could find in them, but I didn't. What I wanted was infatuated with you and I didn't even know it."

"You're not a whore, so don't make me repeat it. I never thought that, but others did. I couldn't stop Chris' opinion about it any more than Victoria could. Jonathon and David were too nice to say anything about you. Most of us didn't say a thing because you were one of our own. Vaughn had a crush on you at fourteen. It continued and I kept on prompting him to do something about it, but he kept on saying, not until you were ready. He was playing the gentleman and it got him nowhere," Randy pointed out, as she leaned back in her chair. "I gave him a piece of advice once, but he didn't do anything with it."

"And that advice was?"

"If you want something, take it. Damn the consequences because if you don't do it now, you're going to wonder if you missed out on something wonderful, that's worth taking the risk. He's always been so concerned about your welfare that I wanted to shake him and say, "Just do it." But he wouldn't because he was too stubborn and being too nice."

"And how about now? Would he take that kind of advice?" 

"My response would be a no because he seems to think that you don't want him near you. He's giving you the time you need to get better. He called me that day and all he could talk about was you. He was out of his mind because all he could feel inside of him was you. Every little bit of your emotions was transmitted to him. Vaughn was near tears at one point because he described the pain that you were feeling. It had me in tears, Veronica. And there was nothing I could do for him because of it," Randy replied her eyes misting over as she looked into the sapphire ones once again. "The boy was so distraught, he cried for nearly ten minutes."

Tears welled up in Veronica's own eyes from Randy's description. It had almost slipped her memory that he could feel everything she was. And if the pain was debilitating to her, it had been just as bad for him. "I didn't know that…I didn't know that at all. He's gone through all of that for me?"

"Ver, I don't know how plainly I can say this, but he's in love with you. He's so blinded by it; it makes him oblivious to everything else around him. But he's like Donavon, which means he rather suffer without telling you how he feels, rather than to come out and admit it. It must be that Bloom blood of his," the younger girl sighed ruefully as she looked into the eyes of the girl she had considered one of her closest friends since babyhood. Veronica had been the one she would talk to when she couldn't tell Donavon or Vaughn. They went out together and have fun at the local dance clubs, dancing, gossiping, and drinking till the early morning hours. Then came the incident with Donavon. She had never known that Veronica had liked him that much and that their breakup had really burned her. The nasty barbs started to come, and she started to retaliate, but she didn't completely understand why. It was like the things that they shared became non-existent and all that was between them was a rivalry that had always been there. "And I wish you could have heard him, Ver. Let him back in. You need him, I know that you do. And forgive him. He's gone through so much punishment lately. He's taken the heat for me and for loving you. Donavon gave him a broken nose."

"He what!"   
  


"Donavon gave him a broken nose. Well according to him, after he made it very uncomfortable for me to sit down for a few days, told me that you had told him what went down between you, Vaughn, and myself. He lost his temper; nearly beat the shit out of his cousin, for you…and for having his hands on me. Vaughn came away with a bloody, broken nose."

Veronica paled. She had known that telling Donavon would have some dire consequences, but never in a million years would she had thought he would break his own cousin's nose. She knew he had a temper, but it always was kept under wraps, but she knew she had inadvertently sparked it that day. "I didn't know that either," she said softly.

Randy could see the distressed look on her friend's face. "He's a bit better now. The spots under his eyes don't look so black anymore, but his nose is still swelled the tiniest bit," she said, trying to reassure the other girl. "Although, I can tell when he tries to smile, it doesn't completely cover up the pain mirrored in his eyes. Veronica, you have to let him in. You have to let him see you and talk to you. This whole mess has gone on long enough and you know it."

"I don't think my dad wants him near me right now," she said as she absently toyed with a hangnail. "He's been trying to keep my from getting upset over things because he feels so guilty. He won't say so, but I know its because he couldn't do a thing to help me and he didn't do anything to stop my behavior. Dom is also staying around me a lot too. Me being sick like I was scared the hell out of him. He's always needed someone to protect and I was it. He said it was because Victoria never needed him to protect her, but with me being younger…he felt like it was his duty. Don't get me wrong, I love both of them very much, but I don't know how much more I can stand of this."

"Well you have to do something before Vaughn implodes, because that's exactly what's happening to him. And talking to him over a vid phone is the only thing I can do since Donavon won't allow him within reaching distance."

The blond frowned and started chewing on her thumbnail. It was a habit she had acquired in childhood when she was upset about something. She hadn't been able to break it. "I guess the only thing I can do is tell my dad I want to see Vaughn. I mean I've been talking to Quatre for the past week, and it has helped, but…"

"You need him. But if you're dad is anything like mine, which he is, he will fight you on this. And believe you me, there's no guilt tripping them into doing what we want in this kind of situation," Randy said with a snort as she took a sip of her drink. She looked back up at the other girl, who was lost in thought again, nibbling on her nail again. Running a finger around the edge of her glass, she cast a look out towards the lawn. "And I've been meaning to ask you, about how you've been feeling, Ver, but your dad wasn't too keen on having me see you either."

Veronica looked up again. Those cobalt eyes of Randy's were telling. A slight smile touched her lips. "I'm feeling much better now. Notice that I don't have my brother shadowing me."

"When I heard, Ver, it scared the hell out of me. Donavon came over that day and told me. I started crying, which is something I don't do very often, but I felt horrible," Randy answered, her eyes welling up with tears again. 

The richly hued eyes widened a bit as her friend, her rival, her other "sister" sniffled some more. A choked feeling welled up inside of her. "Jeez, Randy, don't cry, or else you're going to make me cry."

Randy sniffed back some more tears. "I can't help it! I was so worried about you; I nearly broke the skin on Donavon's arms. He wouldn't let me clench my fists so I held on to his arms. God, it makes me feel like this is partially my fault that this happened to you."

"It's not your fault, Maxwell. I was the one who unwisely got into a fight with Bobby on the steps. I was the one who took the swing at him and ended up falling down the steps."

"But it's just as well as me pushing you off. If it hadn't been for Vaughn and me that day, if I didn't push your buttons by yelling back at you, you wouldn't have been alone that day, and you wouldn't have fallen and…"

"Miscarried," Veronica said quietly as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. "It's not your fault. I did overreact for something that I know isn't real and for something that happened so long ago, the limitations on it have well expired by the time I exploded at you. Something that happened when we were kids shouldn't have relevance on what's happened now. It's something that we should leave in the past," she explained, her voice steady despite the tears still trickling down her cheeks. "But I was the one who got pregnant because I chose to have sex. I was the one who got in the fight with him and fell. None of that is your fault. It was my own bad judgment."

Wiping the moisture from under her watery eyes, she gave the blond a weak smile. "So, are we apologizing or something?"

"It certainly sounds like we're trying to. You're trying to absolve me of guilt and I'm trying to do the same thing to you. We're both to blame in certain parts of this little melodrama. We took it too far and it nearly ruined our friendship completely. I don't want to lose a friend, who's like another sister to me," she replied as she reached across the table and grasped Randy's hand. "And I'm going to try to see Vaughn and talk to him."

"And like sisters, we will fight like cats and dogs. I'm sorry, Ver. For anything and everything that I've done to you over the years, whether or not it was intentional," the raven-haired girl said as she gripped the other girl's hand. "And be kind to Winner, he's had it rough as of late."

"I will and I'm also sorry as well for things I've done over the years. We let our competition go to our heads. There's nothing for us to prove to the other. You'll always be better at some things than me, just like I will you. I don't think we ever had anything to prove except that we're too much like our parents for our own good."  
  


"Got that right.  Your dad and my dad still are very competitive," Randy snorted as she rolled her eyes. 

Veronica smiled. "You think they would've mellowed as they got older."

"Hardly. My dad still likes to make your dad and Wufei fizzle because they're now related by marriage. He takes it as his due to irk them both."

A snort of laughter escaped Veronica's lips. "And our mother's can't make them stop it either."

"Even at the point of a gun!" Randy howled 

Soon both girls were doubled over with laughter, trying not to fall out of their respective chairs. Once the laughter died down, both of them looked at each other again. This time happier expressions lit their faces. 

Randy pushed out of her chair and sat down next to Veronica. She gave the other girl a hug. "I'm glad we can try to be friends again. I've missed having you around to talk to."

Veronica grinned over the other girl's shoulder. "I know what you mean. I don't have someone to nag about their love life."

"Oh, spare me. I know what you're capable of when you give advice," the younger girl said as she pulled back to look her in the face. 

"And you like to nag me on my bad habits," Veronica returned in kind. 

"Someone has to tell you not to chew on your nails."

Veronica stuck her tongue out at that remark.

"That's real mature, Veronica."  
  


"So, did you know that Donavon's fantasized about you?"

"Yes, I do know that. I got a brief demonstration after I stopped crying over you."

Pure devilry alighted in sapphire eyes. "And…"

"None of your damn business, Yuy," Randy said primly.

"It must be really good if you're not telling, Maxwell."

"Pain in the ass."

"Bitch."

  
Both girls stuck their tongues out each other again before bursting out into laughter once again. 

_A/N: It's here! I know it's been awhile since I've updated this story (cringes from some dirty looks) but it's here and I hope you like it. XOXO!!_


	20. Father and Daughter

_Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids! _

Out of Control, Part 20 

**__**

Heero sat at his desk late Friday afternoon going over the physical evaluations of the Academy's incoming class. Any Preventer, whether they were a field agent or not, had to be in the top physical condition since it was a demanding job. A field agent was even more taxing. He had trained two of his, a Maxwell, a Merquise, a Chang, and a Barton was in training. He made it harder on them since he knew what they could be capable of. He studied each evaluation thoroughly before setting it aside and filling in the necessary forms. Hearing the door click, he raised his eyes to the form of his youngest child. "Veronica, what brings you here?" he asked as he set down his pen. 

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Veronica replied as she crossed the room and propped her hip on the edge of his desk. Since her talk with Randy the other day, she decided it was time to talk to Vaughn, but she wanted to tell her father what she was going to do. She knew it was a possibility that he would fight her on this, but she only had three weeks left before Vaughn returned to New York for school and she returned to Paris for hers. 

"Is there anything wrong?" he asked, his brows drawing in over the Prussian blue eyes. He scrutinized her carefully before returning his eyes to her face. Those sapphire eyes of hers were looking out the window before returning to his. "Are you feeling all right?"

"I feel fine, much better since I've been talking to Quatre. It was nice of you to ask him to help me."

"I figured he would be easier to talk to than someone that you didn't know and trust."

Smiling, she picked up the crystal paperweight and rolled it between her palms. "He's been very good to me," she commented before setting it down again, "But that's not what I came in here about. It's about Vaughn."

"What about him?" Heero asked, as he pushed away from the desk. He laced his fingers over his stomach as he regarded her. In the back of his mind, he knew that she would ask about Vaughn sooner or later. And knowing how she felt about him, it made him all the more worried about her well-being.

"I want to see him."

That was what he was afraid of. She wanted to see him. "Why do you want to see him?"

"Because the two of us need to straighten things out. We have to talk and…and I need him, dad. And I hardly need anybody, but right now…I do. I think you already know that I love him," she said, softly pleating the hem of her skirt. She kept her gaze steady and her face impassive.

He could see the hopeful look in her eyes. It couldn't be hidden. He had sworn that he wouldn't let something cause her pain ever again. The past few weeks had been near agony for him. It seemed that every time he had closed his eyes a week ago, all he could see was her blood. It had kept him from sleeping, making Relena drag him back into bed since he would pace the length of their room until morning some nights. He had never been shaken that badly before, not even when Relena went into premature labor with Dominic. Shaking his head, he centered his eyes back on hers. "I would rather that you not see him."

Expecting this, she raked her teeth across her lips. "Dad, I know that you wouldn't, but its imperative. And I will do it, with or without your approval, but I rather not."

"Please understand where I'm coming from, Veronica. I've just gone through something every father shouldn't have to go through. I saw more blood than I ever wanted to see again…coming from you. It's burned into my consciousness. It kept me from sleeping last week. And knowing that, Vaughn is inadvertently responsible for your emotional state in the past two, three weeks, I would damn myself if I let him hurt you again."

Taken aback by her father's words, she let her head hang forwards. "Dad, does it matter what he's done?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it does matter. You're my child and I watched you go through hell. I know you don't want me to protect you, but this time, I have to. You're health is what's at stake here. I want you to be happy and yet knowing that he feels bad for letting you go through this…I just can't let him be responsible for your emotional or physical health," he said as he stood up. He lightly grasped her arms and looked into her face. "I'm doing this because I love you and don't want anything to happen to you. I'm not doing this maliciously, Veronica."

"You can't protect me from everything," Veronica said softly. "Doesn't it matter that I love him and that I know that he cares for me? Randy told me that's he's never felt so bad in his entire life. And he thinks that I don't want him, but I do want him. With me, dad. Vaughn's treated me better than any other guy I've dated."

"Yes, but none of them hurt you like he did. And I know what he did to hurt you belonged in the past, but that past is what caused this entire mess. You're competition with Randy, the fact that he's cared for her the same way he cares for you, and you…sleeping…" he trailed off, not able to finish the rest.

"You mean when I started sleeping around, don't you?"

Heero nodded. "You think I didn't know? I knew it when you came home that night. I just didn't want to think about you with some boy, who I knew would never be good enough for you. It started off with just him…then I started hearing stories about you and a few others. It was my fault for letting you gone on with that kind of behavior. I should have punished you for it that night, but I didn't. Now, I feel guilty because I know I could have stopped it then and there. Maybe if I had done it, none of this would have happened to you…but I didn't. And what gets me is that I thought never in a million years would I have to deal with something like this. I thought your mother and I taught you better behavior than this…"

Veronica hung her head down to look at the floor. "It was my own bad choices, not yours. You have nothing to feel guilty about. It was my choice to…with those other guys. I knew what I was doing. You and mom were good parents, but I was old enough to know what the consequences of my behavior could be. And grounding me, probably wouldn't have stopped me."

"You would have let those boys continue to use you as they like, despite the fact that you didn't love them, like they didn't love you? You deserved better than that."

"Deserving better, meant all the more I would compete with Randy for a guy's attention. Guys like her because she had no problem being "one of the guys." She could talk sports; play them much better than I ever could, and never mind the occasional bump or bruise. And it's also because of that damn body of hers," she snapped as she then took a deep breath before continuing, "And yes, I freely admit that I was jealous of her because of it, just as she was of me two years before. It also didn't help when she was held up as an example to me either! Randy was the genius, the athlete, and the good girl with the chastity ring on her finger, but had the looks and heart of a temptress. I knew it disappointed you that I was nothing like her!"

Frowning, he let go of her arms. "You think that I held her up as an example to you? She had her faults just the way you did. Duo didn't control her like he should have, but it's his fault for letting her run around with the boys too much and letting her get away with anything she liked. In many ways, she's worse off then you. Duo let her do, as she liked because of his own fears of losing her, when he nearly lost her when she was born. She doesn't know the reason why, but it's enough to let her walk all over him with abandon. In some ways, yes, I did hold Randy as an example to you only because you and her both had the brains to succeed, but you were more boy crazy than she ever was. You devoted more time to boys than school. That's the only thing I ever asked you to do."

Veronica crossed her arms and glared at him. "It was more than just school, dad. It was that damn chastity ring of hers too! A day didn't go by that I wasn't asked to pledge to that and wear that ring. I couldn't understand why you never asked Victoria to do it!"

"I didn't have to worry about Victoria like I had to worry about you! You and your sister are two very different people!"  
  


"It's because she's a female version of you! She can be a cold fish and she did rightly earn the nickname of "ice princess" by Chris. But when she slept with him, all you did was dislocate his shoulder! You never once thought of grounding her for it!"  
  


"For one, Victoria was twenty one before she ever did anything like that! I didn't like it, but at least she waited longer than you did! What the hell were you thinking at sixteen?" Heero started to shout. 

Momentarily shocked by his raised voice, she gritted her teeth. "And I'll ask this, does the fact that I slept with a guy at sixteen, make me a whore?"

His clenched jaws relaxed, surprised that his daughter would even ask him that. Strands of his messy hair brushed against his forehead as he shook his head. "No, it doesn't. Why would you even ask me that, Veronica? You're not like that at all. I'm just saying, you could have waited until you were a little older," he said, his tone calmer and more in control once again. "And if you even think that you are, don't."

Some of the fury went out of her stance, as her own body relaxed. "Randy said the same thing. But when I'm constantly told, I shouldn't have been doing all this, what am I supposed to think? I just want to know why, dad? If you knew what I was doing, why didn't you just stop me?"

"Because you would have kept on doing it anyway," he replied as he rested his hands on her slender shoulders. "You are my rebellious one. And coming from experience, anything I prevented you from doing or told you not to, you went and did it anyway. I did ground you on more than one occasion for disobeying me. I regret that I didn't do anything then like a good father should have," he stated as he looked down into her sapphire eyes. "That's why I don't want you to see Vaughn. I know he's not like those other boys, but he hurt you more than all of them combined. And I don't think you're ready, emotionally. I know that you love him, but make sure your feelings are clear and his are about you. I don't want you hurt again. I don't want to have to pick up the pieces and this time, deprive Quatre of one of his heirs."

"I just want to talk to him," Veronica said in a small voice as she looked up into the Prussian blue eyes above her. 

"I know you do, sweetheart," Heero sighed as he pressed a kiss on her forehead. He knew deep down, he had to let her talk to Vaughn, but he was nervous about her going through more pain. Taking a deep breath against her silky hair, he closed his arms around her, and hugged her. It wasn't often that he did this and maybe it was his fault for not showing more affection towards his children, but it had been hard. It had taken nearly four years to admit his feelings for Relena or to admit that he had any at all. It was something he struggled with everyday since his training had been so ingrained into him as a child. Therapy had helped a little, but it couldn't erase what he had been taught. "At this upcoming Sunday dinner, you can have your talk with Vaughn," he said quietly as he rubbed his hands up and down her back. 

She burrowed her face against his chest as her hands clutched the back of his shirt. She had never seen or heard him be so emotional before in her entire existence. A few tears seeped from under her lashes and onto the soft material under her cheek. _"This has to be hard for him,"_ she thought as the scent of his cologne invaded her senses. It was that warm comforting smell that she had always associated with his protection and his strength. "Thank you, daddy. I love you," she whispered. 

Heero closed his eyes, his own eyes feeling hot from the emotions he was feeling. "I love you too," he said as he pressed a kiss on the crown of her golden hair. _"I hope this is the right thing for me to do," _he wondered as he continued to stroke her back with his fingers in the afternoon sunlight. 

_A/N: I know it took some time, but it's here! So read and enjoy! XOXO!!_


	21. Go and Get Her If You Want Her

_Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!_

Out of Control, Part 21 

**__**

"I talked to her."

"To who?"

"To Veronica. I thought you would like to know about her, Vaughn," Randy said as she leaned closer to the vidphone in her parents' study. She pointed a finger at him and shook it. "You should be there with her."

"Don't you think I know that? I know I that I should be, but right now, she doesn't want me near her, and neither does Heero! " Vaughn snapped back as he slunk down in his chair as he looked back at her through the screen. 

"You're being a baka! Do you know what she's even feeling? Do you? I would think that you would since you're the empathic one here!" she retorted as she gave him a glare.

"I haven't been reading her!"

"You fucking idiot! If you were, you would realize how much she needs you! She cares about you so much and I know you love her, so get your ass in gear and get over there and see her!"

"I'm not pushing. She's not well enough yet," he lashed back as he raked a hand through his hair. "For once, I'm doing what my father says, and staying away from her."  
  


Randy gritted her teeth as she looked back into the glittering amethyst eyes on the screen. He was more stubborn than her, if that was possible. He would rather suffer than just do it. She pushed her face closer to the screen. "She's paler than normal, Winner. Her smile does not always reach her eyes and even I can see the pain in them! For once in your life, go out on the limb and risk everything! What do you have to lose besides your life to Heero? If you love her, you would be willing to die for her," she snarled. 

Vaughn's narrowed his eyes at her, but his heart twisted at the thought of Veronica still being in pain and needing him. He had chosen not to read her emotions out of the way he felt about her. Randy was right and he knew it. He was being a fucking idiot and a baka. "I do love her."

"Then go tell her because I don't want to see her as unhappy as she's been. Stop being a gentleman and be a man! If you want her, love her, go and get her. Veronica returns your feelings, but she thinks you don't want her by the way you've been acting. She's taking this as a sign that you don't care and I will be damned if this gets screwed up even more than it already is! I want to see her happy! I want to see you happy! And I would prefer if you two were together to find it."

He hated the way she was looking at him right now with that resolute expression on her face. Those cobalt eyes of hers were boring into his. She used them as a weapon. They could cut him down to size with a glance. She was being the bitch, a role that suited her from time to time. "It's easier said than done!" he shot back. 

Randy felt like pounding her head on the edge of the desk. "It is easy, Vaughn! Just go to her and say, "Veronica, I love you." How hard can that be?"

"Plenty hard when you have Heero Yuy in your path!"

She threw her hands up in the air before slamming them back down. "What do I have to do to you? Reach through the damn screen and throttle you? You want her; you have to go through him! There are no two ways about it. You have to deal with him since you did hurt her."

"So did you."

"No shit. But I faced him and apologized. Plus, I got to talk to her. We straightened out as much as we could between us. Now, it's your turn."

"You make this sound like it's a walk in the park! It's not! Don't you think I want to be over there with her? Damn right, I do, but I can't. You know how hard it's been not to read her, to know how she's feeling?" Vaughn shouted at her, bracing his palms on the desk and rising out of his seat. "It's been a nightmare because every time I think about her, all I can feel is the pain! Pain, which kept me up for more than half the night, strong enough to make me wish I were dead! I took enough painkillers to drop a fucking horse and I still barely slept at all! When I woke up, I felt like I had been ripped in half several times over!"

Randy's eyes had gone wide as she had shot back against the chair. She was surprised by the vehemence of his outburst. His face was flushed; his hair a wild mess, and his eyes had a maddened glint to them. Vaughn looked like he had just gone insane. Pursing her lips, she let her chin drop forwards onto her chest. She wasn't about to give up on him yet. In her mind, Vaughn and Veronica were perfect for each other. She was messy as he was too neat; she had common sense, where he had none; he barely had temper, while hers was explosive. And they both liked to break rules. They were their families' black sheep. She wasn't the typical Yuy, like he wasn't the characteristic Winner. Letting out a sigh, she looked back up at him again. "Shouting at me, won't help you, Winner."

The soft-spoken rebuke, made his hands relax on the edge of the desk, his knuckles going back to their original color. He slumped down his chair, squeezing his eyes shut. " I don't mean to go crazy on you, but I just don't know what to do, Randy. I love her, but I don't want to hurt her again. I'm more afraid of causing her anymore-undue stress. That's why I haven't pushed on seeing her. I love her enough to stay away and give her the time she needs. When the time is right, I'll go to her, and not a moment before," he returned, his tone calmer and more controlled once again. 

She shook her head. "I think you're making a mistake, but do what you think is best. But I did tell her that she should talk to you. So, expect her to come to you because she's ready and you would know that she is, if you read her. Ver is willing to fight her father on this because I know he'll still have his objections, not like I blame him. She knows what she's ready for…and she's ready for you. Veronica has always needed someone like you to care about her, who won't use her to his own ends. She's a manipulator, but it's been done to her too. What she needs, Vaughn, is that affection you've always shown me. You have to put that same amount of energy of your emotions that you felt for me, to her. I have Donavon to love me…and she needs you to love her…like you need her to love you. And you have such a good heart and you deserve her. Never think that you're not worthy of her because of what you've done in the past. You are," she said softly as she touched screen with her fingertips. She gave him an understanding smile before continuing. "Everything you ever did for me, you will take it and use it for her. You and I taught each other a lot and that is our past. This is your time with her. You've always wanted her since we were kids; you've fantasized about her. Now it's time to make your fantasy a reality."

Vaughn could tell that her words were heartfelt. Randy gave him good advice some times and she was right about one thing, he needed to make his fantasy a reality. She needed the love that he knew he could give her, deep down inside. There had always been that need to protect her, and now it was his chance. An opportunity at the woman of his dreams only came by once in a lifetime. And when they spoke, he would tell her exactly how he felt. The time for them to be together was finally right. He reached up and touched the screen with his fingers, so that they matched hers. "Thank you, sweetheart," he said as a slight smile crossed his lips. 

A/N: A short part, I know. It shouldn't be much longer now, so stay tuned for more coming soon! XOXO!!


	22. Out of Control No More

_Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!_

Out of Control, Part 22 

**__**

"He's been watching you all evening when you're not looking."

"I know that."

"And you're doing it too. So, why don't you just go over there and talk to him?"

"Because it's not that simple, Randy," Veronica sighed as she cast another covert glance over at Vaughn who was watching the fathers' Sunday poker game in the one corner of the great room of the Yuy/Merquise home. 

Randy rolled her eyes. "Love is never simple. We just have to muddle through it the best we can."

"Well, I sure mucked it up even more."

"All you have to do, Ver, is go over there and tell him you want to talk to him. I'm sure he wants to talk to you too, but you're dad keeps on giving him that death glare of his. But you should just go over there and tell him."

"Randy, don't interfere."

Randy frowned at Donavon from over her shoulder as he sat on the couch with Jet across from him. They were working on a puzzle. "I'm not doing anything wrong."

"You're meddling. Leave it alone," he said without looking at her.

"Like hell, I'm trying to help."

"Trying to fix something you helped screw up."

It caused a scowl to cross Randy's face. "That was uncalled for."

Veronica rolled her eyes again as her friend's face grew more indignant. 

"But it's true. So, stop meddling. They'll do it when they're both ready and not before," Donavon replied as he finally looked at her out of the corner of his eye. 

Randy leaned away from the arm of the couch. "I will do no such thing and there's nothing you can do to stop me," she said with a toss of her raven ponytail. 

"Oh no?"

"No, I'm going to help…" She then shrieked as she was yanked back over the arm of the couch to land on her back on the cushion. Her head fell next to his leg.

"I did warn you," Donavon replied as he looked down at her. "So, don't make me humiliate you any further because I'd rather not, but I will if I have to. Do I make myself clear?"

Veronica couldn't help but smile at the mutinous expression crossing her best friend's face.  She looked over at Vaughn, who also looked amused at what was taking place. "Donavon, be nice," she chided. 

He arched a brow at her and then back down at his girlfriend. "Stop looking at me like you want to kill me a thousand different ways, we both know you won't do a thing."

"Bastard," Randy hissed at him with hot color in her cheeks because it was true. 

Veronica laughed again as Randy continued to fume again, this time in silence. She returned her eyes to Vaughn, who was looking over at her. He quickly looked away with a pale blush lighting his cheeks. She looked back at Donavon, who had returned to his puzzle, looking at Randy on occasion. "She is only trying to help me. Don't be mad at her, besides, she is trying to help. I know what you did and why you did it, but I'm all right. I can protect myself, Donavon."

"You need to be taken care of, so I took care of you the one way I'm allowed to. I defended you and gave him fair warning for liking my girlfriend more than he should by breaking his nose. I spared him from a maiming that you and I know he deserved, but I didn't do a thing because you care about him," he replied as he turned his head to look at her. "Although I was tempted to do more since I had very good reasons."

She smiled and nodded, looking down at Randy again, who was sitting up next to him, with a murderous look in her eyes. "I know," she replied softly as she let her chin drop against her chest. She sighed. "I think I'm going to go outside and take a walk."

"You'll be ok?"

"I'll be fine, Donavon. Thank you," she answered as she walked past the men playing poker, squeezing her father's shoulder before she opened one of the many glass doors in the great room and stepped out into the late summer night.

******************************************************************************

Heero frowned as his eyes followed his youngest before retuning them to the lovesick looking. Vaughn Winner. He had noticed how he had been gazing at his little girl all evening. The pale bruises under each of his eyes were testament to the fact that he already had been dealt with by Donavon. He sighed again as he looked back down at his cards. _"Winner should feel lucky that it was his cousin dealing with him and not me. I would've broken more than just his nose," _he thought as he tossed several more chips into the center of the table. 

******************************************************************************

Vaughn watched her walk out the doors. She looked much better than the last time he had seen her. He felt the cool gaze of Heero on him, but it didn't make him take his eyes away from her. Pushing himself away from the wall, he opened the door on the opposite side of the room. He had to talk to her now, while there was no one there, watching them. 

"Wait a minute, Winner."

Vaughn hunched his shoulders at the sound of Dominic's voice. He turned to face the older man. "Yes?"

Dominic regarded him silently for a moment before he pushed him the rest of the way out the door and closed it behind him. "I want to say something to you before you go after my sister."

"Like what?"

"Like I heard what you said to her that day when you and your dad came over to see how she was."

Vaughn paled. "You heard?"

"Every word. I was sleeping on the couch since it made her feel better that someone was there. She needed to be watched so she wouldn't try to get out of bed on her own again and end up hurting herself. But I was awake to hear every word you said to her," Dominic said, noticing the wary look entering the amethyst eyes in front of him. "You loved her since you were thirteen years old, but at the same time it's a known fact you had a thing for Randy. I just want to know right now before I let you go anywhere near my sister, are you over your fantasies of your cousin's girlfriend because you have to let go of one to have the other. So, are you?"

Vaughn flinched under the penetrating Prussian blue eyes in front of him. "Randy has always been a fantasy. I've always known I could never have her since Donavon loved her. She's very special to me, but it's never been more than that. I love her on some level, like she does me. It's never been what she receives from Donavon…it's different. But I am over them because I do love your sister, and she's always been what I've wanted. She's been a fantasy that I've always kept close to my heart," he replied, his voice quiet. He glanced in the direction she walked. "That's my answer. I've let Randy go because I do want to avoid future broken bones, but I've also let her go because I want your sister to fill that space and become reality."

His mouth twitched before he let go of the other man's shoulder. "If my sister is your reality, than go after her. I have the answer that I want, but if you ever hurt her…I swear on my grandfather's grave that I will hunt you down and kill you. And like my father, I don't bluff when it comes to her. Have I made myself clear?"

He paled even further, but nodded his head. "Clear."

"Good. Now go after her."

Vaughn shook his head again as he turned on his heel and took off down the steps of the terrace to look for Veronica. 

Dominic sighed and laced his fingers behind his head. "I hope I don't have to resort to violence. Mom would kill me despite her pacifist teachings."

******************************************************************************

Veronica walked along the lighted path through the acres of woods that were enclosed within the high walls of the property. She could hear the soft noises of insects of the night as well as the sounds of the wind whispering through the trees. Her flip-flops crunched on the gravel beneath them before she sat down on one of the many stone benches that lined the long path through the woods. Slipping them off, she pulled her knees up and rested her chin on them. Her hair tickled her neck and cheeks since she hadn't pulled it back this morning. She wanted to talk to Vaughn, but she wasn't quite sure what she wanted to say to him. Sighing, she closed her eyes. "What I would say if you were here," she whispered. The sound of someone approaching made her open her eyes again. Standing a few feet away, beneath a tree, stood Vaughn. His hands were shoved in the pockets of his jeans, his shirttails flapping in the slight breeze. Those violet eyes of his were on her. "Vaughn."

"Veronica," he returned as he gazed back at her. His heart twisted as he thought of what she had gone through without him, and the guilty feeling that assailed him because he had been the cause of some of it. Her hair was loose, falling about her shoulders like spun gold in the soft lighting. All he wanted to do was go over to her and pull her into his arms, never to let go of her. 

"How is your nose?" she asked quietly. 

"It's better. It's been better," he replied as he approached her, his gait hesitant. He stood next to the bench, looking down at her. "Can I?" he asked, nodding at the space next to her. 

She kept her eyes on his as she nodded. At this close, she could see the faint bruises under his tanned skin. "Does it hurt?"

"Only when I sneeze."

A smile quirked her lips as his response and she turned herself towards him a little. "He hit you pretty hard, didn't he?"

"Enough to make me bleed all over the place," Vaughn replied, his own mouth tilting up into a slight smile. Her sapphire eyes met his again as silence ensued again. He glanced away from her sapphire eyes, but his eyes shot to hers when he felt the light touch of her fingers on his cheekbones. "Veronica…"

"Shh…let me see…"she murmured as she let her fingers glide over the bruised area under his eyes. 

Her touch was gentle and caring as she touched the bridge of his nose, where Donavon's well-aimed fist had broken it. He could feel his insides rioting with sensations. 

His skin felt warm under her fingers. Her eyes followed her fingers as they made a light pass over his nose again before sweeping across his cheekbones and bruises. _"This is my fault. I knew Donavon would get angry from what I told him. I should have known he resort to this," _she thought as a look of remorse came over her features. "I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. It's my fault that your cousin did this to you. If I hadn't been so upset, if I had thought things through, maybe he wouldn't have broken your nose."

Vaughn shook his head and grasped her fingers in his, lacing his fingers with hers. "No, Veronica. I deserved the broken nose. Donavon was justified. I shouldn't have fantasized about Randy, and we should have remembered that not everyone will see the banter between the two of us as harmless."

Veronica let another rueful smile touch her lips at his reply. "Vaughn, I know you and Randy well enough to know that you two rarely mean the things you say to each other…but it is my fault no matter how you look at it. This is whole thing is my fault. I only dragged Randy and you into this…these are the consequences of my bad choices. And I knew…I knew that there were times that Donavon and you would defend me…even though you knew half of the stories told about me to be true. It was something that you didn't have to do…but you two did it anyway. And I helped drive this wedge between you and him because of my own insecurity…and now, he doesn't trust you because of that…and it's my fault that this…" she was cut off when he suddenly cupped her face between his hands. "Vaughn?"

"Ver, stop. Don't put this all on you. It's not your fault; it's mine as well as Randy's. And I know she's admitted as much. Randy…was, and I mean was my fantasy. I couldn't help it if I even tried…and kissing her was nice…but it wasn't who I was always thinking of when I was. I liked kissing her, but imagining who I could be kissing was better," he said as he ran his thumbs over her cheeks. Her skin felt warm and smooth. "I shouldn't have said what I said to her that day and she knows she shouldn't have said those things she said to you. I never thought you would ever take it the wrong way…even after the past weeks before that, about how I was treating you. I may not have told you exactly how I felt about you, but I did drop hints in the way I acted with you."

His eyes were gazing into hers, making it hard for her to breathe. They were shining with emotion. "I knew that you cared about me, but…I wasn't sure. I'm not sure how you really feel about me?"

Her eyes were wide and luminous. They were searching his with intensity. He swallowed and raked his teeth over his lower lip. He continued to trail his fingers over the softness of her skin, watching her, watch him. "When you got hurt…I felt it. I knew instantly that something was wrong. I could feel you…here," he said as he grasped her hand in his and held it over his chest. "It hurt me so bad…I felt like my chest was going to collapse. I didn't know why you were hurting so much at the time…my heart was constricting with so much pain…I couldn't sleep. I wanted to make it go away…but you were still angry at me…I wanted to stop whatever was hurting you…but I couldn't," he said, his voice faint as his hand clutched hers. "It wasn't until a hefty dose of painkillers knocked me out enough to sleep…my dad told me in the morning. He knew, he had felt every little thing. It made me angry that I couldn't be there with you, I was angry with myself because I did it to myself, and in a fury because I couldn't go after Bobby again and beat the living hell out of him."

Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes as they held his. There was so much guilt written his face and eyes. She could feel his heart thumping against her palm and the tightness of his fingers, as they remained locked about her hand. He looked as miserable as she had felt. "Vaughn…I wanted you there…but Bobby had told me that you didn't want anything that he had touched…and that it included me. Is that true?"

"Yes, I told that bastard that I would never want anything he had touched, but not you…never you…I wanted you…I've always wanted…" he was cut off as she leaned forwards and kissed him. He felt wetness of her tears against his cheek, nose, and lips. 

It was impulsive, but she didn't want to think. _"He wants me? He's always wanted me? How come I didn't think of it or see it? He's always wanted me," _she thought as she found his other hand on his lap and wrapped her hand around his fingers, squeezing. 

"Veronica," he murmured against her lips, fighting for his control to not drag her onto his lap and kiss her with everything he wanted to offer her. "Veronica…you want to know how I feel about you?" he asked as he tugged his lips away from hers to gaze into her glistening sapphire eyes. "I love you. It's always been you, no one else," he said as he joined his lips to hers again as his hand loosened its hold on hers, letting her fingers curl against his chest, while he slipped it around the back of her neck. Her hair brushed his knuckles, feeling like silk. 

He knew how to kiss her. She could feel every nerve-ending quiver from the contact of his lips against hers. The one time they had kissed, she had done it for spite, and he had turned it around on her, teaching her a lesson. But this was different. His heart and soul were in it this time; his emotions were transmitted through his lips to hers. _"Oh my God, he loves me," _her mind whispered, making her turn towards him and wrap both her arms around him. Her lips parted against the gentle nudging of his. Her own heart thundered in her ears. 

Wrapping his arm around her, he held her as close as he could. Her curvaceous figure fit against his, as he successfully tugged her onto his lap. He loved the feel of her mouth against his. He thought about the way he kissed her that night when the electricity went out. Her lips had been hot and demanding. She was filled with passion, with a fire not one person could even think to calm. She had always been out of control, but that was what he loved about her. Her lack of inhibitions intrigued him, teased him, making him want to know more of what made her tick. But this was a kiss to soothe, to wash away everything he had done wrong with her, to make her his. He licked her lower lip, slowly dragging his tongue across it.

The sensuous sensation made her scalp tingle and her hold tighten on him. She touched the tip of her tongue against his. She heard a soft growl before his tongue slid into her mouth and swept her consciousness away. 

Feeling her emotions, made him dizzy. Feeling her tongue twisting with his, made his body hotter than it had ever been. The pleasure he derived from just having her in his arms and her mouth fitted to his was more then he had imagined. Tugging his mouth away from hers, he looked into her face, watching as her sapphire eyes opened to focus on him. "Now, do you know how I feel about you?"

"You love me," she replied, her voice tinged with wonder and happiness. His nose was pressed against hers, their foreheads resting against each other's, and their lips inches away. She closed her eyes again, a smile beginning to play on her lips. "I remember…that night when I slept. I heard someone say that they loved me…it was you, wasn't it?"

"Yes…it was me…I'm not very good at it…and it takes a lot of concentration, and it only works if you're connected on an emotional level with that person. And I was connected with you, and because I felt it with all my heart, I was able to transmit it to you…I love you, Veronica."

A tremor went through her as she saw the adoration in his eyes, his heart and all his emotions laid out for her. Lifting one hand, she pressed it against his cheek. "I love you too, Vaughn."

"I know that you do…I had a good idea when you started to get jealous of Randy the past few weeks. I knew that you cared, but when you saw her, and me I knew what it was. I knew you loved me then, just like you do now. And I promise to take care of you…it's my job to take care of what's mine…of what I've always considered mine," he said, tightening his own hold on her. "And I swear that I'll make everything up to you. I'll even prove to your father that I'm worthy enough to take care of his little girl's well being."

"You already did make it up to me, Vaughn. By telling me that you love me…you made it up to me," she said as she kissed him again. 

Vaughn smiled against her mouth and kissed her back, giving her everything that she wanted and needed, and what his heart and hers desired most. 

******************************************************************************

Quatre smiled as he felt Veronica's and Vaughn's emotions ripple off of them. He glanced over at Heero. "Royal flush, Yuy. Oh and my son and your daughter are together," he added as he scooped his winnings towards him. 

Heero's mouth dropped open slightly from the smooth way the blond had worded that information. "What?"  
  


Duo snickered. "Looks like Heero's little angel has found her way into the loving arms of a "good boy."  
  


Heero scowled and glanced at Quatre. "If he…"

Quatre shook his head. "He loves her, Heero, like she loves him. They'll be ok."  
  


Not completely satisfied, but partly reassured by the smile on the other father's face, Heero decided to let it slide for now. _"Just one wrong move, Winner, and there will be hell to pay."_

******************************************************************************

And outside on the softly lit path, the couple on the bench were oblivious to the world around them, as the out of control spirit of Veronica Yuy, was finally quenched with the hopeful and soothing love of Vaughn Winner. 

_A/N: HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Hope you enjoyed! XOXO!!_

  
  



End file.
